


From Dark to Light or Something Inbetween

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Harry was surrounded by hate and ridicule, causing his magic to act,  absorbing the powers of the Horcrux inside him and with the help of Lily’s magic, dispense the soul piece so he could protect himself. Can the love of his new family, help counteract the Darkness left over from the Horcrux and the Dursley’s.





	From Dark to Light or Something Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings are mentioned but low key, slight mentions here and there but not much else. It’s more about Neville and Harry’s bond and how it changes Harry. The song is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire as is the resurrection spell.
> 
> I am rereading Darkly Loyal by Keira Marcos, and it seems I have usurped her volcano idea. So credit for Nix dropping ******* into a volcano goes to her and her Dobby.
> 
> I use Grammarly to edit, and that is all I do. Please don't pick out my mistakes, I know they are there, neither Grammarly or I are anywhere near perfect.

Title: From Dark to Light or Something Inbetween.  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Cedric Hermione/Anthony Neville/Luna  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence, Darker than normal Harry. Bad language, character death.  
Summary: Harry was surrounded by hate and ridicule, causing his magic to act, absorbing the powers of the Horcrux inside him and with the help of Lily’s magic, dispense the soul piece so he could protect himself. Can the love of his new family, help counteract the Darkness left over from the Horcrux and the Dursley’s?  
Notes: Pairings are mentioned but low key, slight mentions here and there but not much else. It’s more about Neville and Harry’s bond and how it changes Harry. The song is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire as is the resurrection spell.

NaNo Project: Complete.

 

Chapter 1

It was another typical day in the life of the Dursely’s, just the way they liked it. Their five-year-old freak of a nephew was locked in his cupboard under the stairs, where he belonged, and their beloved Dudley was watching his favourite cartoon on the television. Normal was the watchword in their household. What they did not realise was that this would be the last good day they would ever have, and it would take years from them to finally understand what they had created with their ‘normalness’.

Harry had grown more and more disillusioned as he grew up in the Dursley house. He had thought if he had been well behaved, cleaned well and made good grades he would finally be loved. But today, he had brought home a certificate for learning his letters and being an outstanding reader, smiling the whole way home, only to be beaten and thrown into his cupboard for outshining his cousin.

How he hated them now, how he wanted to be strong enough to show them what it was like to be treated this way, What he wouldn’t give to be able to punish them for being horrible people. To stuff his fat Uncle into the cupboard he had to live in, to make them so hungry, it felt like their stomach was eating itself. To know what it was like to lay broken and alone, hoping the wounds you had would heal quicker this time, just to spare you a little bit. To fee so unworthy and so unloved that a little bit of you died every day. That was the day Harry Potter’s magic acted, and three days later he used it for the first time to punish his family. It was also the last day Harry Potter was a victim.

Six years later.

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table, his Aunt serving him breakfast first as was the norm these days. Dudley and Vernon could eat when he was done, as he despised watching those pigs eat. He had thought to make them eat his scraps, but he decided if they wanted to kill themselves by overeating, who was he to stop it. He actually might enjoy seeing that, except for the fact that watching them eat made him want to throw up. He was only slightly surprised his Aunt put up with their eating habits, considering she wanted everything to be so ‘normal’.

“Dudley, get the mail,” Harry ordered when he heard it arrive. He saw the split second of indecision on the fat boys face before he hurried off to retrieve the mail. Oh, how he wished that the fat lard had worked up the courage to defy him. Harry had taken pleasure in teaching his cousin how to behaviour over the years. Both Dudley and Vernon had needed reminders often in the beginning, but they were too obedient now, and he sometimes missed putting them in their place.

Petunia was easier to train, and he had found out why when he was seven. He had learnt then that he was a wizard, like his father and mother, that his parents were magical and that they had died at the hands of an evil wizard. He had also learnt about the wizarding world and that the Dursleys were paid to take care of him.

Fury had not even been close to how he had felt at hearing that, and the Dursley’s were lucky to have survived his wrath, but even seeing them broken and bloody hadn’t calmed his completely. Especially when he had learned about Dumbledore, he was another that he would make suffer. But since Petunia had told him the wizard was powerful, he would have to bide his time.

Dudley placed his mail on the table by his hand, and Harry picked it up, having expected his Hogwarts letter. He quickly wrote out a reply and set it off with the owl waiting in the tree outside, smiling at the thought of what would be going through Dumbledores mind, when he got the reply.

“Well, looks like I will be going to Diagon Alley today. Petunia, you will be taking me, and hopefully the only time I will be back here is to hex you all because I’m bored. You best hope I never get bored,” Harry chuckled as he left the table to gather his things.

He didn’t want to keep many things from his life with the Dursleys, so he only packed the letter from Dumbledore, his papers from the muggle world, some clothing and his mother’s shrunken trunk in his backpack.

He would miss his room, as it had taken a long time to get it to the way he wanted it, with the ensuite added and his beautiful furniture. It was a shame to let Dudley profit from it, but he figured it could be considered combat pay. After all, he had taken over both the guest room and Dudley’s room, to be renovated into a massive room for himself, leaving Dudley to move into his playroom. He sniggered at that memory.

“Goodbye Petunia, I would say it’s been great, but well,” Harry said as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He should not have been as surprised as he was with the speed at which his Aunt took off, but he was a little. He shrugged his shoulders and flicked his fingers at the back of the car, and laughed at the thought of his Aunt being stranded. She should have been more polite.

Chuckling, he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron, to the bar so that he could get to Diagon Alley.

“Hello, are you Tom?” he asked the man behind the bar.

“That I am, and who might you be?”

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter, can you let me through to Diagon Alley please?”

“Of course Mr Potter and welcome back,” Tom said as he led Harry passed the people in the pub staring at him. A few went to touch him, and Harry threw a shield around himself blocking them from getting to close.

“Did you see that,” one of the customers said

“Look how powerful he is,” another stated.

“He’s the Boy-Who-Lived, what do you expect,” another said.

The whispers followed him out of the back of the pub to the alley, and he watched as Tom tapped the bricks.

“Sorry about that Mr Potter, it’s just everyone is so happy to have you back finally,” Tom said as he opened the portal.

“That’s okay Tom. I was expecting something, just not to that extent. My Aunt told me about how my parents were murdered, as I was growing up. She was a little nasty at first, but I suppose most would be if they woke up to find their nephew on their doorstep with only a note to let you know your sister had died.” Harry got the reaction he was after as he heard Tom inhale a shocked breath.

“It is unthinkable to do that to any child, but to do that to the Hero of the Wizarding World,” he stopped and took a deep breath, “do you know who did that?”

“Albus Dumbledore,” Harry answered. “Thanks for opening the portal for me Tom,” he added and walked away, leaving a stunned Tom behind him. He knew it wouldn’t be long before that little tidbit spread like wildfire.

Harry made his way to Gringotts. He knew from his Aunt that his family was wealthy. His dad was a Lord as well, so he had read as much as he could in the books his mother had left at her parent’s house, which Petunia had in her attic. His mother’s diary was fascinating.

“I would like to speak to the Potter account manager please, and I would like the Director of Gringotts to attend the meeting as well.”

“And who are you to demand such things?” the Goblin teller sneered.

“I am Harry James Potter, son of Lord and Lady Potter, and I will have a reason why the Goblins saw fit not to release my parent’s Last will, immediately,” Harry said, flaring his magic in his anger.

The Goblin paled and sent off a quick letter to Ragnock, the Director of the bank and ushered the young Lord to the door of the Potter’s account manager. Heads were going to roll, and he was going to make sure his head wasn’t one of them.

Harry found himself sitting in a rather opulent office, at the desk was a goblin that was reading through a file and constantly grunting. Harry was sure at least one person was going to die today, and smirked to himself.

“We have found many irregularities in your accounts Mr Potter,” Ragnock said once he finished browsing the files.

“What are they and how exactly do you plan to fix this?” Harry asked. He was furious already. He wondered how bad it would get when the rest was revealed to him.

Ragnock had not become the Director of Gringotts by being a fool, and he knew it would take a lot to get out of this mess. What he hadn’t expected was the power of the child across from him, he knew now, he would have to fix this at the cost of the goblin nation and heads would roll. He planned on keeping his, thank you very much.

Usually, the goblins would brush this off, patch it up and move on, but not only was the boy across from him powerful, but he was also a priority customer who could bring Gringotts to its knees if he chose to.

“First, I am going to get my healers to check you over,” he raised his hand as Harry went to speak over him, “it is standard procedure for any orphan heir before we run an inheritance test. After that, we will run through your holdings, get your heir rings, and terminate any guardianships that you currently have.”

“What about taking my title and getting emancipated?” Harry asked.

“Usually, the title change happens when the Lord of the current house dies, or steps down, as you are the last of your house, it depends on what stipulations were left for those houses. We will have to find out after the inheritance test. I only know of the Potter’s, and that claims if you are the last of your house you can claim your title on your fifteenth birthday.”

“I don’t know anyone in the magical world who could be my guardian so I need to find a way to become independent,” Harry stated.

“Let’s get you healed and then do the check, see what comes up,” Ragnock said and pressed a rune on his desk, causing another goblin to enter. He spoke in the goblin language and then turned back to Harry as the other left the room.

“Is there a way I can learn your language?” Harry asked as they waited for, he presumed, the healer to come.

When Harry woke up, the last thing he remembered was laying down on a stone slab, and runes were lighting up around him, then nothing. Though he had to admit, he did feel slightly better than he had before.

“What happened?”

“We found a few irregularities when we ran our tests. It seems you had a few broken bones that had not healed correctly, and suffered early malnutrition as a young child. Both the injuries and the lack of food seemed to stop around five years of age.”

“I was mistreated in my early years until my magic stepped in to fix the problem,” Harry said with a smirk.

“I see. We also found that you were powering a blood ward, but that also seems to have been stopped around the same age. You also had a mail redirect on you. We removed it, and I have Gnarltooth tracking down your mail.” the goblin said.

“Great, anything else?” Harry grumbled

“No, we checked your scar, and it has healed nicely, you will always have a faint scar there due to the nature of the curse, but anything nasty in there must have been repelled by your mothers magic. Her protection is strong in you and will be a great asset too keeping your safe as you grow.”

“Do we know who cast the spells?” Harry asked.

“We can not be sure, as the signature has faded over time, which in itself is unusual, and leads us to a suspect, but we can not prove it.”

“So Dumbledore then,” Harry scowled. Would that man ever leave him alone?

“We assume so yes.”

“Ok, so what now?”

“Now you are ready to take your inheritance test.”

Harry was led back to the Potter Account Managers office, “who is my account manager?” he asked as he took a seat.

“It was Bogrod, but he is no longer with this bank, your new account manager will be decided at a later date.”

“I see,” Harry said.

Ragnock shifted, and reached out for Harry, “if you would give me your right hand,” he said.

Harry placed his hand in Ragnocks and was not surprised when the goblin sliced his palm. He was, however, surprised that there was no pain. He watched as his blood was spilt onto parchment and slowly started to make words.

“Is it just blood?” Harry asked.

“No, this parchment has been soaked in potions, and the blood activates it, writing out your family tree, and listing all titles and vaults you have in your name.”

“Oh,” Harry said as he watched the blood.

When it finished, the wound on Harry’s hand healed itself, which surprised him slightly. Ragnock put the paper aside and pulled out an orb, which he placed on the table in front of Harry.

“If you would put your hand on the orb and state you wish for your parents Will to be read, we can begin with that, and then work through the results of your inheritance test.”

“I Harry James Potter, wish for my parent’s Last will to be released and read,” Harry said, reading the words from the parchment Ragnock handed him.

A rolled up parchment appeared on the desk in front of them and glowed briefly, causing Ragnock to growl and throw a spell at it. It seemed to shine brighter before the light blinked out and the parchment unrolled itself.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“That was someone interfering where they shouldn’t,” Ragnock growled. “I have harvested the magical signature of whoever blocked the Will, and it will be recorded and sent to the DMLE to deal with. Now let us continue.”

Harry was stunned by what was revealed by the Will, and even more furious with the Magical World. He had a Godfather, who was in prison illegally, from what Ragnock could find out. He had promised Harry he would get to the bottom of it and have Sirius Black released as soon as possible.

Alice Longbottom was his Godmother but was currently in St Mungos entirely out of her mind. It seemed the wizard, Voldemort, he had learned the name of the maniac, had not just taken his parents away from him, but also his Godmother.

A Remus Lupin was also listed and a Minerva McGonagall. It seems both of them were alive. There was also a stipulation that Harry should never be placed with his Aunt and Uncle.

“Here is your inheritance results,” Ragnock said, as Harry tried to calm down. “You are the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor estate comes with many benefits since he was the founder of Hogwarts, but also, the castles and grounds belong to Gryffindor himself, which includes the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade.”

“What does that mean for me?”

“Nothing at the moment, as you need a Regent for your estates, none of them have provisions for an Heir to Claim until their fifteenth birthday. So you will have to wait until then to claim your Lordships, but you will need a Regent to run things for you. He can be your magical guardian or an independent witch or wizard.”

“Can it be a Goblin?” Harry asked. He enjoyed their viciousness.

Ragnock seemed too surprised to speak for a moment, but he quickly regained control and shifted slightly in his seat, “no, Goblins are not allowed to hold that kind of title. It has to be a witch or wizard.”

“That’s disappointing. I guess I will have to see who would be best. Will Sirius Black be of any use once he is out of that prison?”

“He has been suffering under the Dementors for many years, we will have no way of knowing what his condition will be or if he will even be sane,” Ragnock said, “but we do have means to heal him that wizards do not, it would be our pleasure to help him if you requested it. But you must request it,” Ragnock stated.

“Then I request it. How long do you think it will be before you can get Sirius free?”

“Three days at the most. You have a month before you need to leave for Hogwarts, where do you plan on staying?”

“I have no idea, I just know I am not going back to the Dursley’s,” Harry said.

“We can book you a room at the Leaky Cauldron?”

“That should be fine. I need to do shopping, and it will be convenient to be on the Alley.”

“Once we have Sirius Black released we will call an official meeting for the reading of the Will and then discuss with them and yourself what you want to happen.”

“Good, then I can find out why the others were unavailable.”

Harry was just about to make his leave when Gnarltooth came in, “excuse me, Lord Ragnock, but I have found Heir Potter’s mail. I have it being searched for spells and jinxes. We have set up a mail service for Heir Potter, and I have his mailbox here. We will send through all your mail once it has been checked and cleansed.”

“Thank you Gnarltooth, that is excellent. If you find anything of value in them, add the items to my ledger for my Potter Trust Vault and add them there.” Harry said as he took the box handed to him.

“I will see to it, now just put a drop of blood onto the seal so no one else may open it and you will be ready to accept mail. You can also use the box to send mail as well.”

“I have a card here for you to use in the Muggle world, it will act just like a credit card, and money will be paid straight from your vault. For your wizarding purchases use your Heir ring,” Ragnock said as he reached into the desk drawer and pulled out the necessary items. “Whichever ring you use that is the trust vault from which the money will be taken. As you know you have one for each Title.”

“Thank you for all your help,” Harry said as he got up to leave.

“You’re welcome, Heir Potter. A room will be ready for you by the time you reach the Leaky Cauldron. We will see you in a few days.”

Harry spend the afternoon shopping, he gathered his school supplies, making sure he had the best of everything. He managed to pick up a school trunk with three compartments, one for his school supplies, one for a library, one for his clothes. They had shelves and boxes for everything so he wouldn’t have spilt ink or broken potion bottles.

He spent a lot of time in Flourish and Blotts adding to the books he had from his mother’s trunk, though he was brought up short by the Boy Who Lived books. He would have to talk to Ragnock about them. When he was finally done he headed to Ollivanders to get his wand.

“I’ve been expecting you, Mr Potter,” the creepy man started, and then continued about his parent’s wands. Harry tuned him out as he looked around the store, his magic seemed to be itching under his skin, so he released it.

Mr Ollivander made a strange sound as Harry’s magic seemed to search through the store, and seemed to grab a wand from the back somewhere. As it wrapped around the box, it appeared to hover slightly before a tendril of green magic lashed out and picked up another wand, and both shot across the room into Harry’s hands.

“I’m guessing by the look on your face, that wasn’t supposed to happen,” Harry said as he placed both boxes down and took out the wands. They both sparked a little, but that was it until he put them both in the same hand.

Magic filled the store, and the shelves shook as the wands lifted into the air and seemed to meld into one another, strange sounds filled the air, and then seemed to quiet down. Just when he thought it was over a massive bang sounded and everything seemed to still as the magic surrounded the new wand. It shimmed slightly then dropped into Harry’s hand. Fireworks erupting from the tip as his magic accepted the wand.

“Well well, Mr Potter, I knew to expect great things from you, but this. I would never have dreamed. Your new wand is a mix of Holly and Blackwood, and the cores are a Phoniex feather and a Wurm horn. In all my years I have never seen anything like it.”

“How much for the wand? And can I get a wand holster too?” Harry asked, he had read about the holsters in his mother’s journal and thought they were a fantastic idea.

“Certainly Mr Potter, that will be twelve galleons for the wand and six for the holster, for a total of eighteen galleons.”

Harry paid and left the store under the watchful eyes of the wandmaker.

On the way back to his room he stopped to pick up a pet for school. He decided to let the animal pick him, so he walked in and out of stores until he entered Eeylops Owl Emporium and was surprised by a white owl that flew down and landed on his shoulder. There was something off about this one, Harry could feel it, but he had no idea what it was.

“Well hello, are you suppose to come with me?” he asked the bird as he scratched it on the head.

The owl seemed to bob its head in answer to his question, so Harry took it to the front of the store to purchase it.

“How much for the owl?” Harry asked

“She’s five galleon’s for the bird plus accessories.”

Harry nodded and looked around the store for things he would need for her. He found a cage that had inbuilt transfigurations and picked that while the bird flew around the store and picked up owl treats and dropped them on the counter then flew off and came back with a harness of some kind.

“What’s this for?” he asked the attendant.

“That is a harness with built-in Wards to protect her from interference. It will also protect her from certain spells. We don’t sell many of them because they are expensive,” the shop attendant added as he looked down at Harry.

Harry just smirked at him and flashed his Heir rings, “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

The change in the man was instantaneous, “of course not Heir Potter, and welcome back,” he said as he packed up his purchases.

“That will be five galleons for the owl, three for the cage, and fifty for the harness, I will throw in the treats for free,” he added as he held out the bill for Harry to press his ring into.

“Thank you,” Harry said as he took his bag and his owl flew to his shoulder.

“Well, we need to find you a name,” Harry said as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry spent the next few days reading up on Wizarding culture, laws and customs. It was going to take him a while to get through a lot of this stuff, especially the laws since were so convoluted. He had never been more grateful for his ability to read quickly and retain information.

On Saturday Harry received a letter from Ragnock telling him to be at the bank by eleven, which gave him two hours to eat and get organised. He sent his reply and got on with his morning, twitching every now and then when he thought about the meeting.

By the time he got to the bank, he had worked himself up into quite the temper. He was furious and had no idea where to place that anger. Should he be angry at the people who left him stranded? What reason did they have for doing what they did? Could he possibly forgive any of them?

He figured the only one with a shot was Sirius Black, since being in prison was valid enough, and if someone put him in there without a trial, would it have mattered what actions he took? Would this person or people have still found a way to keep Sirius away from him?

Harry was settled in and had a cup of tea in hand when the others entered the room. It was unnerving the way these people stared at him, and he found it slightly irritating.

“If everyone would take a seat we can get started,” Ragnock said and waited for everyone to do just that. “Right then, we are here at the urging of Heir Potter, who requested that his family’s last will be opened and read. We found that it had been tampered with, illegally, and that is one of the reasons Madam Bones is with us today,” he added.

“First let me introduce everyone here, Heir Potter, meet Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Augusta Longbottom, and Minerva McGonagall,” he paused before continuing, “now the reason you are all here, besides Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom, you were all on the list as Magical Guardian for Heir Potter.”

“Where, exactly was Harry sent?” Sirius Black asked.

“To Lily’s sister, which was prohibited in the Will,” Ragnock answered.

The explosion was pretty epic in Harry’s opinion, magic arched off of Sirius Black in a display thought impossible for someone who had to spend so many years in Azkaban. It spread around the room shaking the very foundation of the bank, affecting everyone except for Harry. The magic wrapped around him like a protective blanket, warm, loving and a little bit dark. Harry could feel where his Godfather had tried to bury his dark nature. The magic was stifled and slowly breaking from the chains he had wrapped so tightly around it, which had frayed due to the stress of Azkaban. Harry’s magic welcomed it and gently helped to free it from its confines, causing Sirius to calm and stare at his Godson in wonder.

“Now that we have all calmed down,” Ragnock said, “shall we continue?”

“Yes, please do,” Harry said.

“The list of guardians where as follows, Sirius Black, if he was unavailable, Heir Potter was to go to his Godmother, Alice Longbottom, that is why you are here Madam Longbottom. You would have been eligible to take him in due to your daughter-in-law.”

Augusta Longbottom frowned, “it would have been my pleasure to see Heir Potter raised with his Godbrother.”

“Godbrother?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Neville, my grandson. My Frank and Alice’s boy.” Harry nodded, and both turned back to Ragnock.

“After that was Remus Lupin,” the man made a wounded sound but said nothing more. “And then it was Minerva McGonagall.”

“But Albus said,” she broke off, her lips pressed firmly together in disapproval, “when I get a hold of that man.” Harry was pretty sure he wanted to see what the woman would do to the old codger.

“What now?” Madam Longbottom asked.

“Is Sirius free yet?” Harry asked Madam Bones directly.

“Yes Heir Potter, we had the trial yesterday, and he was ushered straight to the bank by his goblin escort.”

“You gave him an escort?” Harry asked amused.

“He is family to you Heir Potter, your oath swore Godfather, the Clan must see to righting the wrongs done to you.”

Harry saw the shocked looks of those in the room. He knew they were doing a lot for him they would not do for any other wizard, and judging by the looks on the faces around him, he now understood the scope of that.

“He is Lord Black, right?”

“He will be yes, Heir Potter, as soon as he is healed and takes the ring. That is how you received the Heir Black title, through the sworn oath he took and the blood magic used.”

“I thought I was disowned?” Sirius said, looking confused. Harry was surprised he was even functional after all the reading he had done of Azkaban.

“Your grandfather gave you the title; your parents could not disown you.”

“We need to discuss what is going to happen to Heir Potter now,” Madam Longbottom said.

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” Harry answered. “I have been taking care of myself my whole life, and I will continue to do so. I need to find someone I can trust to be my guardian and Regent to my estates.”

“Estates?” Minerva McGonagall asked.

“Heir Potter’s estates are his own business,” Ragnock said.

“Righ, of course,” she answered with pursed lips.

“I own Hogwarts, and all its lands including Hogsmeade,” Harry said, “I am the Heir Potter, Black, and Gryffindor.”

“Mister Black, before you can claim your title, you will need to undergo some extreme healing. Heir Potter has requested that we take care of you so we will be putting you into a time dilation room to do so. Do you accept?”

“Yes,” Sirius said looking at Harry, “I do. Do you want to join me?” he asked his Godson

“I never thought about it; it might be a good idea, I can get caught up on everything I needed to know and was never taught growing up. How many people can you take into the chamber?”

“As many as you would like Heir Potter,” Ragnock said.

“Well then, I would like to ask Madam Longbottom if my godbrother could join us? I want to get to know the boy I should l have grown up with.”

“I shall discuss it with him,” she answered.

“You could join us, you all could,” he said to the room at large. If there was one thing Harry knew for sure, it was good to have allies. He needed people to help him navigate this new world, and the people in this room were beneficial. Well except for Mr Lupin, he looked like a refugee, but as Harry knew looks could be deceiving, and Mr Remus Lupin had darkness in him. Harry could feel it. “How much time will pass?” he added

“We will be gone three days, but inside it will be one year.”

The next day, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Hedwig, the name he picked for his owl, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones, and her niece Susan Bones, someone named Filius Flitwick and ten goblins entered the time dilation chamber.

Three days later they came out completely changed.

Chapter 2

Harry and Neville said goodbye to their family and settled in on the Hogwarts Express. It had been an exciting holiday for Harry. The Time Dilation Chamber had been a positive experience for everyone involved, but most especially for him. He had learnt all the lessons he should have grown up as an Heir. Madam Longbottom was very educational in that sense. The hexs and curses Remus and Sirius taught them were also very helpful, and he enjoyed the way Professor McGonagall, who he had dubbed Aunt Min, reacted to the pranks the two Mauraders taught them.

The rest of the holidays was spent between Potter Manor and Black Manor. Harry loved both places for different reasons. Potter Manor was full of family portraits which helped him learn his history, though he was disappointed his parents didn’t have one.

Black Manor, on the other hand, was full to the brim with books on things he would never find in the Potter Estate. Dark Arts were prevalent in Sirius’s family, and Harry now understood why Sirius had such darkness underneath his light veneer.

“So still headed for Gryffindor?” Harry asked Neville as they sat down.

“If you are, Heir Gryffindor,” he answered nudging Harry.

“Sirius seems to think I an destined to be placed in Slytherin house,” Harry said, laughing. There was no way he would end up there. He was sneaker than that. Besides he could get more achieved as a snake in the lion’s den.

“Only an idiot would think otherwise, but we all know you won’t go there,” Nevile said, “way too obvious. Though if you wanted to be cunning, you would opt for Hufflepuff.”

“Do you think the Puff’s could survive me?”

“Susan did and shes sure to be a Puff,” Neville answered laughing.

Harry was amazed at Neville’s growth. He had been an emotional wreck when he had first met the boy. He had learnt from Neville, during their time together, that his Uncle Algie had abused him. Harry had plans for that man.

A new wand had also help, though they had to wait until they got out of the Dilation Chamber for that, Neville was also quite comfortable with Harry’s wand. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a lot better than Frank’s.

Harry had enjoyed the bollocking Augusta had gotten from both Aunt Minnie and Uncle Filius.

“Maybe Ravenclaw?” Harry questioned, but Neville shook his head in the negative.

“You would be more likely to hex them than anything else. Claws are too hyper-competitive. Even Uncle Filius said you would not do well there. They would not survive your temper.”

“I don’t have a temper,” Harry said, annoyed.

“You keep telling yourself that, Harry,” Neville said patting him on the knee, laughing.

“Arsehole,” Harry muttered.

“I learned from the best,” Neville replied, “you can’t get mad at what you help create.”

“Of course I can,” Harry huffed.

“Fine, just remember when you get annoyed at me, hex someone else,” Neville said laughing.

“Oh don’t worry I am sure there will be plenty of idiots that need hexing. I will probably need you to hex them with me so that we can keep up. We may even need Sue to help out, for a soon to be Puff she is vicious,” Harry said smiling.

He loved that about her and Neville, they had both become rather vicious under the tutelage of Sirius Black and Amelia Bones. Remus had helped as well, eventually. It had taken so long to get him to accept the fact that he was a werewolf and that it wasn’t a bad thing. It also helped that the Goblins had a potion that helped better than the Wolfsbane Potion every could.

Remus was stunned when he turned, without any pain and kept his mind. He raved about it for months before he settled down and helped out.

There were interrupted by the door to their compartment opening, and a red-head was standing there staring at them.

“Weasley,” Neville said, “what can we do for you?”

“Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full,” he said and pulled his trunk in behind him before waiting for an answer.

Harry had heard about the Weasley’s during his study of the Pure-Blood families. They were poor and consider blood traitors by the dark factions. Harry couldn’t care less, as long as they didn’t bother him.

“Sure take a seat,” Harry mutter sarcastically, which went right over Weasley’s head.

“Thanks, mate,” he answered causing Harry to groan.

“What an idiot,” he whispered to Neville, who couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s funny?” he asked as he sat down.

“Nothing,” Neville said, still chuckling.

“I’m Ron, Ron Weasley,” he said looking at Harry.

“Harry Potter,” he answered and turned back to look out the window.

“Are you really?”

“No, I made it up,” Harry answered sarcastically, causing Neville to bite his lip, to stop his laughter.

“No need to be rude,” Ron snapped.

“No need to be an idiot,” Harry replied.

Ron huffed but seemed to pull himself together before asking, “so do you have, you know,”

“You know what?” Harry asked, knowing what was coming and getting more pissed off by the second.

“The scar,” he whispered out, lifting his fringe.

“Yes,” Harry ground out, while Neville tried to calm him slightly by nudging him.

“Can I see it?” Ron asked, and to Harry’s surprise, it was the usually calm Neville that went off. Neville was always the calmer of the two, but when he got angry, he got angry.

“Are you mad?” Neville said as he jumped up from his seat, “you want him to show you his scar, a reminder of his parents being murdered? Is that what you want? You know what, get out,” Neville said wand draw, “get out before I do something I won’t regret,” he yelled, his wand glowing at the tip.

Ron bolted out of the compartment leaving his trunk behind.

“Neville,” Harry said, “that was awesome.”

Neville took some deep breaths to try and calm down; he hated when people brought up shit like that, it reminded him of all he had lost along with Harry.

“What a complete and utter arsehole,” he muttered while still trying to calm himself.

“Yes, he was, but I don’t think he will be bothering you anymore,” Harry said laughing. “You realise your wand was glowing green right?”

“Oh bollocks, I was thinking about the spell Sirius taught us, I forgot it glows the colour of the house you choose. That’s going to bite me in the arse later, especially if Gran finds out.”

“I think we can easily lay the blame on both Ron and Sirius for this mess, don’t worry,” Harry said with a smirk, “you know Gran prefers not to get mad at you anymore and she never gets mad at me. Your Uncle Algie and the Dursley’s were good for something at least.”

They made it to school without any more interruptions, though Harry did report everything that happened with Weasley to Sirius through his communication mirror.

The boat ride was interesting. Harry saw no purpose for it what so ever. There were better ways to see the castle without slipping down a worn path and getting into tiny boats at night.

Wizards, he thought, had no sense what so ever.

The Wards washing over him were an interesting feeling. Sirius had not been sure it would happen since he was only the Heir, but Hogwarts seemed to accept him with open arms.

He relished in the warmth. He vaguely remembered it feeling like what a hug from his mother had been like when he was younger. That feeling would help him during the darkest times, in the cupboard under the stairs.

Though the Wards felt nice, he could also feel a struggle underneath, like they were sick somehow. He would have to look into that, but it was probably something he couldn’t fix till he took the title. He hated that his age held him back so much.

The only other good thing, besides the wards, was the looks Weasley kept throwing Neville. Every time he saw it, he couldn’t help but laughing, causing his Godbrother to blush.

“It was brilliant, Neville,” Harry said every time the boy would colour.

By the time they reached the castle, Neville had called Harry and arsehole twelve times, with git thrown in once or twice.

Aunt Min led them to a corridor and gave them a speech about sorting and houses while frowning at Weasley, which just added to Harry’s entertainment. Neville seemed to enjoy that bit as well.

By the time Harry’s head was put under the sorting hat, Neville had already been sorted into Gryffindor, and was staring expectantly at Harry.

“Hrmm, interesting,” the hat said causing Harry to shift slightly, “you need to lower your shield so I can get a look in there,” it added.

“No, I don’t think I do, just put me in Gryffindor, I am the Heir after all,” Harry said. The hat glowed briefly, and his Heir ring lit up on his finger, causing Harry to frown.

“Gryffindor Heir Suite,” the hat said before Harry could say another word, and Terrance was tugged off his head by his Aunt Minnie, who was beaming at him.

“I’m taking Neville with me,” Harry whispered to her, causing her to laugh, shocking the other students.

“We will discuss it later, Harry,” and tried to usher him along.

“One minute,” he said and put the hat back on his head, after a brief discussion, Harry smirked and handed the hat back to his Aunt Min.

“What did you do?” she whispered, knowing that look very well. Sirius and James had worn it often enough.

“Just a little gift for the git that upset Neville on the train,” he answered with a little laugh, causing her to nudge him alone with a small smile.

“I’m sure they deserve it,” she snarked quietly, loudly adding, “now off you go Heir Potter.”

“What did you do?” Neville asked as Harry sat down next to him.

“You’ll see,” Harry said, smirking.

“Ronald Weasley,” Aunt Minnie called, and the red-headed boy walked up to the sorting hat.

The hat barely grazed his head, just like Malfoy and called out, “Slytherin.” Aunt Minnie pulled the hat off in shock and turned to glare at Harry. Ron Weasley had lost all colour causing his freckles to stand out, and it looked like at any moment he was going to pass out.

“Just kidding,” the hat called out, but it was too late, Ron fainted.

“When the boy wakes up, let him know he is a Gryffindor, though I am starting to think I may have made a mistake,” the hat said seriously. “Definitely not the heart of a lion,” he muttered.

Harry was so caught up in what was going on with Weasley that he completely missed the look on Dumbledore’s face when he was given the Heir quarters. Severus Snape wasn’t much better. Neville noticed though and decided to keep an eye on them, during the feast.

He had heard all about Dumbledore being responsible for Harry’s placement, and Sirius had told him that the old goat was also the one who told his parents it was safe to come out of hiding.

Severus Snape had also been a big topic of conversation, including their school days, and the fact the man was a Death Eater that Dumbledore had spoke for. What both boys didn’t understand was why the Headmaster helped a Death Eater but left one of his Order Members to rot in Azkaban. It didn’t make any sense to any one of them.

The Headmaster made a few announcements and then babbled a few nonsense words, and the feast appeared on the tables.

“It’s the name of the house-elves in the kitchens that send the food up,” Harry told Neville when he made a face.

“How do you know that?” Neville asked.

“Hogwarts told me, she’s been giving me information since we passed the wards. Hogwarts is giving me as much information as she can, but she is, I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like, she has a virus or something. For instance, see that Professor with the turban?” Harry asked, causing Neville to look and nod, “he has some kind of parasite possessing him, but she can’t tell what. I’m sure if she was at full health she could.”

“WHAT!” Neville shouted.

“Shhh, don’t worry about, I’m going to call Sirius when we get to our rooms. Also, there is a Cerebus on the third floor as well as some devils snare and a few other items that should not be in a school.”

“He’s mad, right? The Headmaster? He is completely nutters right?” Neville asked.

“Probably, but no need to worry, Sirius will sort this out. He told us to call him if anything funky came up, and I am going to try and let an adult do the right thing for a change.”

“Really?” Neville asked sceptically. Harry was very independent. He didn’t think the boy had it in him to ask for him.

“I know exactly what you are thinking, Nev, and yes, I can let adults help. Spending as much time as we did together, in the Time Dilation Chamber, at least I can trust those adults.”

“Right, sorry,” Neville muttered. It was true, Harry had softened to them, though it felt more like he had moulded them to how he wanted them. Neville knew he was a lot tougher than he ever used to be, but he also knew that it was only to his benefit.

Harry just smiled at him, with his I know what you are thinking look, and Neville punched him in the arm, ”arsehole,” he sneered, “I hate that look so that you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Harry laughed.

The boys continued to chat amongst themselves, ignoring everyone around them, while they ate. Both boys had checked their food for potions, with both their Heir rings and spells Amelia and Sirius taught them. They had looked over at Sue to make sure she had done the same. She had smiled at them and waved, from her place at the Hufflepuff table. That action alone seemed to bring a lot of attention to the Bones Heiress.

They were halfway through their food when Ronald Weasley rejoined them, causing Neville to nudge him under the table.

“You didn’t tell me what you did,” Neville said.

“Just asked the hat to help me with a little prank, Terrance enjoyed himself.”

“Terrance? That is what the sorting hat is called?” Neville asked chuckling.

“Seems so,” Harry said, “doesn’t get much of a chance to talk to people it seems and hasn’t been asked to pull a prank since Helga asked him to resort Godric into her house.”

“How did he take that?” Neville asked curiously, and then scrunched up his nose as he made the mistake of looking at Weasely. He ate like a pig at a trough. It seems his appetite wasn’t affected by the prank.

“It backfired on her. Godric was more than happy to be considered not only brave but loyal. Tickled him so much he added yellow to his robes.”

“Really?” Neville asked laughing.

“Godric was so chuffed he ended up marrying Helga.”

“Why are you not the Heir to Hufflepuff too then?” a bushy-haired girl asked from beside Neville and then blushed at the look she received but held up her chin defiantly.

“You were…” Harry cut Neville off. Harry knew his Godbrother was not fond of people eavesdropping. But they were in a public place, and besides, he found he like her attitude.

“What do you know about the Founders?” Harry asked the girl, to the surprise of not only her but those around him that had been trying to get his attention.

“Only what I read in Hogwarts a History,” she answered.

“Oh so, nothing. That book is so full of crap, I can’t even believe the Ministry allow it to be published,” he took a deep breath to steady himself before he continued. “Godric Gryffindor was the original founder, he opened the school in his castle and opened his land to the magicals when they were being prosecuted. He hid as many as he could, and helped them prosper. He rescued Helga Hufflepuff when she was about to be slaughtered. Her parents had already been killed in front of her.

“It was her idea to find others to help with the school. She liked the idea of having different houses, mainly because she liked the idea of having a house named after her.”

“That’s fascinating, why don’t we know any of this?” the bushy-haired girl asked.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

“Sorry, Hermione, Hermione Granger,” she said.

“Oh, any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger?” Neville asked.

“I, I don’t know, I’m a muggle-born,” she said.

“You should go to Gringotts and check that out,” Harry said, “and as for the Founders of Hogwarts, the information got lost to time so human nature took over and Wizards wrote what they wanted. Rowen Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin came about a year after the school had already been running, Rowen with her daughter, looking for sanctuary after the murder of her husband, and Salazar after he was chased out of his home for being a snake speaker. The four became friends, and Helga decided that they should have houses too. Hence the system. The full story can be found in Godric’s journals.”

“Can anyone read them?” Hermione asked.

“Maybe, if I give permission, he wrote the journals to be read. So you see, Godric is the only real Founder, the others left artefacts and their knowledge behind, but the school and lands have and always will be Godrics alone.”

“What about the titles?” someone asked, and Harry looked across the table to the person who spoke.

“And you are?”

“Percy Weasley,” he answered proudly.

“Another Weasley, wonderful,” Harry said, causing the boy to frown at him. “Met your brother on the train, rude kid,” he added.

“Their titles are their own, but the Lordship to Hufflepuff, which would have gone to Godric and Helga’s second child, is now defunct. All of her artefacts and monies were absorbed back into the Gryffindor title. One day, if I have enough children, I could reawaken the title, but we shall see.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin have no claim to Hogwarts or the lands. I guess it was covered up because they didn’t want one family to have so much power over the school,” Harry said with a slight shrug, “but I couldn’t tell you for sure. Ravenclaw doesn’t have a title, and all her descendants are dead anyway.

“Her daughter was murdered by her lover. Slytherin’s title is defunct, his ancestors, the Gaunts squandered it. Though there is suppose to be hidden chambers in the school belonging to all four of them. I plan to find them eventually.”

“How could we find out?” Hermione asked.

“You could ask Rowen’s daughter, shes the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw. As for the hidden chambers, as I said I plan to look,” he said before turning back to Percy, “and you Mr Weasley should teach your brother manners,” he added as he looked over to Ronald eating.

Percy flushed as he followed Harry’s eyes and saw his brother, “RONALD,” he shouted, causing the boy to look up, food fall from his mouth as he answered.

“What.”

“For Merlin’s sake get some manners, your eating habits are disgust, I will be writing mother about this,” Percy said.

It wasn’t long after that the food disappeared, and the Prefects were leading the first years to their dorms except for Harry, who held Neville back with him.

“If I’m staying in the Heir rooms you are too,” he said, causing Neville to smile at him in thanks.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to share a room with Weasley.”

Aunt Minnie led them to their suite and led them inside after setting the password.

“The Headmaster has asked to see you, but I decline for you since school has not started yet. He made a fuss, but I was happy to inform him about the school charter, and told him, Sirius, as Regent has demanded all school matters concerning you and Neville be seen to by me personally.”

“How did he take that?” Harry asked.

“About as well as can be expected. So if anything happens, bring it to me immediately, and if Dumbledore tries to corner you, let him know I will be informing your Regent at the earliest convenience,” she said holding tight to the pendant around her neck.

“Did he?” Harry stopped short, his anger boiling up, causing Neville to reach over had rub his back.

“He tried, but the protections held. I will be writing a letter to Ragnock and Slipknot in thanks for the pendant.”

“I can’t believe,” Neville started as he held his own protection charm.

“I can, that’s why I asked for you all to be covered.”

“Right, get some sleep, call Jinxy if you need anything, and I will see you both at breakfast,” she smiled and pulled them both into a hug, “I am so glad you both made my house.”

After she left, Harry called Jinxy, and the elf unpacked and set up their rooms while the boys showered and changed into their pyjamas, they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Harry was so tired he forgot to call Sirius to let him know his sorting.

Luckily Minerva did it for him.

The next morning Harry and Neville walked into the Great Hall, and talk at the Gryffindor table stopped short, as they all stared at them. Whispering soon followed, and Neville sighed.

“Guess that idiot finally got around to telling everyone what happened on the train,” he muttered.

“Probably, but he had to make sure he wasn’t the topic of gossip and ridicule anymore, he copped it enough last night,” Harry laughed. “Well, let’s see what we can do about that hey,” Harry said and pulled his wand, he smirked at Neville when the boy started to back away from him and Harry cast.

Greenlight streaked across the distance between them and the hall filled with gasps and screams. It took a while before people realised Neville was still standing there, his hair a wriggling mess of snakes, his face wholly green and his robes were now a dress.

The hall was soon filled with laughter and pointing.

“Ha, ha Harry, now reverse it,” Neville demanded, scowling at his Godbrother, “I will get you back for this,” he said when Harry ended the spell.

“Really, Ron, the killing curse?” someone at the Gryffindor table said and, Harry turned to see most of the people at the table frowning at the boy, who was now bright red in embarrassment.

“Seriously he makes it too easy to mess with him,” Neville said as he hooked his arm through Harry’s to led the laughing boy to a seat.

“Good morning Heir Potter, Heir Longbottom,” Hermione greeted.

“Read a book on etiquette?” Harry asked, with a smile, causing the girl to blush.

“I heard Professor McGonagall call you that and wanted to know why. A girl in my dorm had a book and let me read it,” she answered her tone a little frosty.

“That was a good idea,” Neville said, “you wouldn’t want to cause insult by ignorance.”

“May I asked a question?” Hermione said with a small nod to Neville.

“You just did,” Harry chuckled.

“Don’t be a git, Harry,” Neville said and poured him a cup of tea, “drink this while I talk to the lady.”

“Arsehole,” Harry muttered and drank his tea with a pout.

“Now, what do you want to know?” Neville asked.

Hermione was looking between them with a mixture of amusement and annoyance and Harry thought she reminded him very much of a terrible cross between Aunt Minnie and Aunt Ami.

“I was wondering why you cast the spell and why it was green?”

“We figured the red-headed menace was talking about the spell I almost cast on him on the train. So Harry figured a demonstration would be in order, as to why it’s green, Harry’s Godfather, Sirius Black and his friends who called themselves the Mauraders, developed the spells. Green for snakes, Slytherin, red for lions, Gryffindor, yellow for badgers, Hufflepuff, blue for ravens, Ravenclaw.”

“Clever,” Hermione said with a small smile.

“Excuse me, Heir Potter,” Harry turned to see two identical redheads staring at him.

“Can I help you?” he was less than polite, he had not had much luck with the Weasleys so far.

“I’m Fred, and this is George, and we couldn’t help but overhear you talk about the Mauraders.”

“What about them?” Neville asked while Harry looked at them both suspiciously.

“We are big fans, we found something belonging to them in our first year here, and have been trying to live up to their legend ever since.”

“Oh Merlin, don’t let Sirius hear that,” Neville said to Harry, before turning back to the boys.

“You have their map?” Harry asked, “Sirius told us Wormtail lost it, so you have it, right?” He couldn’t hide the disdain as he mentioned Wormtail.

“Yes,” Fred answered.

“I want that back. It’s a family heirloom, my dad James Potter created that,” Harry said holding out his hand.

“Why should we just hand it over?” George asked, utterly unconcerned about the little first year. He really should have known better.

“Jinxy,” Harry called and a little elf popped into place, “the twins have the Mauraders map, get it for me,” he said, and the little elf clicked her fingers, causing the map to appear in her hands and handed it over to Harry.

“Go put it in the secure part of my trunk, please,” he said as he handed the map back, and turned to the twins. “Never mess with a Maurader, boys.”

Professor McGonagall chose that moment to pass out their timetables, but Harry was pretty sure the twins would be trying to figure out what was more important to them, getting back at Harry or meeting a real-life original Maurader.

“You two,” she said as she handed them their timetables, “no more spells in the Great Hall please.”

“Yes Professor McGonagall,” the boys said together, looking at her with sweet smiles.

“You fool no one,” she whispered and moved off down the table.

Chapter 3

The first week of school had been a blessing and a curse, Minvera thought as she poured a glass of Glenmorangie Signet, Sirius had earned significant points for this particular bottle. She poured a second glass as the fireplace lit up and the man himself walked through her floo.

“How did you know I would need that,” Sirius said as he flicked his fingers to remove the ash from his robes before sitting and taking a healthy sip of the drink. “Oh Minnie, the good stuff,” he smiled appreciating the taste wallowing on his tongue.

“We have a few things to discuss. I thought you might like to be in a good mood before we begin,” Minerva said and scowled slightly, “I wish Harry had never started that nickname,” she added.

Sirius hid his smirk behind his glass, there was no way he was going to inform her she had carried that nickname for a long time, but no-one but Harry had ever dared use it.

“I am well aware of you all using it behind my back Sirius Black,” she stated and had to hide her chuckle at the look on his face.

“Right,” he said and fidgeted nervously before pulling himself together with another rather large sip of his scotch. “What’s been going on in Harrys’ school?”

“As you know I have kept him isolated from Dumbledore, much to his ire. He has tried to curse me three times with compulsion spells, and yesterday morning I found a potion in my tea,” Minnie stated, outraged and annoyed.

“Well you know he did it to you before to get you to leave Harry at the Dursley’s,” Sirius said. They had all been checked for spells and potions during their stay in the Time Dilation Chamber. Sirius was just glad they had a long time in the Chamber and couldn’t get out once it had started. Augusta Longbottom had lost her mind at the spells found on herself and Neville. Sirius thought the only thing that kept her from breaking out of the Chamber with the sheer force of will was Harry. He had sat down with her and the Goblins and got them started on research to help cure Neville’s parents.

They couldn’t prove it was Dumbledore, which Amelia was furious about, since the signature had faded after so long, which, in a catch twenty-two, made them sure it was the old man. Only someone powerful could allow their magical signature to fade while still maintaining the spell.

“Severus tried to make a spectacle out of Harry in potions, but he and Neville shut the man down. I’m told it was pretty epic,” she added with a smile.

“Epic, Minerva, really?” Sirius said with a chuckle.

“That is what the students are saying,” she shrugged.

“The boys have had a pretty ‘epic’ influence on you, Minnie,” he said trying not to laugh too hard at the look on her face.

“Well, if anyone deserves to have fun, Sirius Black, it is those two boys. To think I could have raised that young man,” Minvera frown a took a sip of her scotch. She hated thinking about what could have been. They had had plenty of time to get to know each other in the Chamber, and Minvera knew it had changed her. She felt it right down to her core, and she had welcomed it. She had been so shut off before, after the death of her only child and husband, only to open her self up to Lily Evans, and take her in. She was like the daughter to Minerva and, her loss had completed the process of making her the stern woman she had become.

Sirius cleared his throat, “so what did Snivellus do this time?”

“For starters at the beginning of the lesson, he called out Harry for being a ‘celebrity, which caused Neville to get his back up. Here let me show you.”

She pulled a pensieve out of her drawer and placed it on the desk, then put the copy of the memory Neville had provided her.

Sirius stuck his finger into the liquid, and his world swirled around him, landing him in Snape’s potions class.

“Ah yes, our newest celebrity, Mr Potter,” Snape sneered, and Neville twitched in his seat, the only thing holding him down was Harry’s hand on his knee.

“Why thank you, Professor,” Harry sneered, “for debasing my parent’s death to take a swipe at a first-year student, you must be ever so proud of yourself.”

Snape’s face turned red and drew his wand. Harry knew that look well from his Uncle Vernon, “what now, you going to hex me after insulting my family, throwing the death of my parents in my face with your crass comment? Please, Death Eater, make it easy for me to get you thrown into Azkaban,” Harry finished, magic dancing across his skin in his anger.

“Why you arrogant little brat, just like your father,” Snape said, raising his wand, but he was cut off by Neville this time.

“Do be careful what you say there. Blood feuds have been started for much less than the insult of a dead parent, especially one who is dead because of your life choices. It would be wise to lower your wand, Professor.”

Harry turned to Neville with a raised eyebrow, his body quivering with the will to keep his magic from lashing out.

“Let’s get out of here,” Neville whispered, adding louder, “I think we need to talk to the Regent about this behaviour,” he finished and grabbed both their bags, slung them over his shoulder, grabbed Harry by the elbow and led the boys out of the room.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“I accidently slipped into his mind, only for a second. I’m not sure how I did it, but it was him that told Voldemort part of the prophecy, Harry. He caused both our parents to suffer.”

Sirius was sucked out of the memory at that revelation. He got up and paced the room, his magic causing a similar scene to what Harry’s had, and took deep breaths to try and calm himself. He grabbed the glass Minvera handed to him and swigged it down in one go, enjoying the slight burn that followed when drinking so quickly.

“They both came to me, straight after, and I had them pulled from his class. A tutor will be brought in to teach them potions from this point forward. I have also put forth a complaint about Severus, but Albus will surely squash it.”

“I have refigured the Board of Governors, and we are making changes as we speak, but as per the charter, the Headmaster alone is responsible for hiring and firing staff, we can only give him our recommendations. We have to wait till Harry takes the title to change that. It was added to stop unscrupulous people from ruining the charter while acting as Regent.”

“Then we just keep working behind the scenes until then,” Minerva said, “and I will do all I can to keep Severus and Albus away from the boys.”

“We are just lucky he can’t fire you, Minerva, without Board approval. If you weren’t Deputy Headmistress, we would not be so lucky.”

“I know, it is why I have told Filius to keep his head down.”

“Good call. So what else has been going on? I know about the twins and their little game with the boys, I have decided to make a stop in the common rooms after this meeting. Give the twins something to think about before they cross a line they won’t recover from.”

“Well the boys did embarrass them, which are four Weasley’s so far,” Minerva said, “I would be surprised if they didn’t get a little revenge.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about, it is what will happen to them if they take it too far. You know Harry has a short temper, but Neville’s is worse thanks to Harry’s influence. Those two could be twins themselves the way they act with each other.”

“How are things going in the Ministry?” Minvera asked, wanting a change of subject.

Sirius smirked at her knowingly, “things are going well, Augusta has been moving behind the scenes with the light sector, letting little tidbits spill here and there. Though she didn’t have to do much to start it since there has been a rumour going around for a while now that Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of muggles with only a note.”

“Who started that one?” Minerva asked amused.

“That’s the thing, everyone believes it because it was Tom. He said Harry Potter himself told him when he asked for help to get into the alley.”

“Well done, Harry,” McGonagall said laughing, and knock her glass against Sirius’ before taking a drink.

“Are you going to tell Harry about what you found in Bellatrix vault?” Minerva asked.

“Who knew to disown her and to reclaim her vaults would turn up this crap,” Sirius muttered darkly. “I don’t know, I spoke with Ragnock about it, and he mentioned that he removed some dark magical residue from Harry’s scar that held a similar feel to this. Luckily for us, it wasn’t a Horcrux.” They both shuddered at the thought of the vile magics. “As for telling him, I’m not sure. I left the goblet in the hands of Ragnock, along with the locket they found when they were cleaning out Grimmauld Place.”

“It’s no wonder he’s a monster,” Minvera said.

“Well, the goblin curse-breakers are working on it. They see these things all the time in Eygpt, just not multiple made by the same person. When they have an answer as to how many, I will sit Harry down and talk to him about it.”

“I do have to wonder if Albus knew about his, and that is why he is so interested in Harry,” Minerva said, causing Sirius to take a swig of his scotch.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered. They spent the rest of their time speculating about Albus and his plans.

“Sirius,” Harry called as his Godfather entered the common room. Sirius had called them on the mirror to meet him there.

“Hello boys,” he answered as he pulled them both into a hug.

“How did your meeting go?” He had told Harry that he was meeting with Aunt Min to discuss school, “did she tell you about Snape?”

“Yes she did, and I will have a tutor here for your next lesson, no need to worry about that. My cousin Andy is excellent at potions, and I’m sure she would love to help out.”

“Excellent,” Neville said, relieved.

“Did you see the memory?” Harry asked.

“That git pulled his wand on Harry, can you believe that?” Neville added.

“Yes I saw, and I will be dealing with it. I can cause a bit of trouble in school for him, but as you know can’t get him fired. If he had indeed fired a curse at you, then I could have overruled the Headmaster, but for now, I will have to concentrate on spreading the rumour outside of Hogwarts.”

“Stupid charter,” Harry mumbled, “I know it’s a good idea, in theory, Merlin knows what could have happened if I had someone else running things, but having my hands tied till I’m fifteen is annoying.”

“Well, you can rewrite it when you take on the Lordship, but for now, I have a couple of red-heads I would like to meet,” Sirius said with a smirk.

Sirius strode across the room and put up a privacy ward. He spoke to the twins for a good twenty minutes, before slashing his wand to break the ward and walking over with the twins glued to his side, staring at Sirius with nothing short of hero-worship on their faces.

“Great,” Neville said.

“It could very well be,” Harry added with a smile as the group of three reached them.

“I think the twins and I have come to an understanding, haven’t we boys?”

“Yes Lord Black,” they said in unison.

“Good, now Harry, how about you show me your rooms,” Sirius said and waved goodbye to the pouting twins.

“Seriously?” Harry said as he led his Godfather into the Heir suites

“No, Siriusly,” Sirius answered with a smirk pointing to himself.

Harry and Neville both slapped themselves on the forehead.

The boys started to find their rhythm at school, dodging the Headmaster had become like a game, and the twins were more than happy to help. Whatever Sirius had said to them seemed to make them think that it was their main purpose in life to see to the safety of Harry and Neville.

The only thing Harry enjoyed about this was that it made Ron Weasley furious, he so enjoyed the look on the boys’ face every time he saw the twins help them out.

Harry’s mood started to get strained the closer it got to Halloween, and Neville was even more protective of his Godbrother.

On the night of the feast, Harry decided he would skip the celebration of his parent’s murder, and had Jinxy bring him a meal to his suites. Neville stayed with him.

Aunt Minnie came and checked on them before she left for the feast and assured them that she would make everyone understand why they chose to avoid it.

Harry had just raised his fork to his mouth when he froze, and the fork dropped from his fingers, “who in their right mind,” he mutter furiously.

“What happened?” Neville asked his body and magic on high alert.

“There is a troll on the second floor and a girl trapped in a bathroom, Hogwarts is furious cause Dumbledore won’t or can’t hear her.”

“Does this have anything to do with the traps in the school?” Neville asked, and Harry sighed. He had forgotten about that after the Snape incident.

“Right,” he said and pulled out his mirror. “Sirius Black,” he called and waited till his Godfather answered the call.

“Harry?” Sirius asked worriedly.

“Can you get Aunt Ami here with some Aurors please.”

“Sure, why?” Sirius asked alarmed.

“Someone let a troll into the castle, and the Headmaster is ignoring the warnings from Hogwarts. It’s currently on the second floor and a first year is trapped in the bathroom there.”

“Go do what you can. We will be there shortly. But, Harry, stay safe,” Sirius said and ended the call.

“Right, Okay, ready to fight a troll brother?” Harry asked Neville.

“I go where you go brother,” Neville answered and pulled his wand.

By the time Sirius and Amelia arrived at the second-floor bathroom, Harry had an arm full of crying girl, Neville was pacing angrily, and Minerva was berating Severus while a shaking Quirrel looked on. A dead troll lay on the floor san head.

“What is going on in here?” Amelia asked.

“Someone let a troll into Hogwarts, I was alerted through the wards, which the Headmaster ignored, and came to help out after I called Sirius for backup. The troll was just about to make Miss Granger here a splat on the floor when Neville and I drew our wands and, well you can see what happened. Trolls head went boom,” Harry finished with a cheeky grin.

“You have too much Sirius in you,” Amelia said with a smile, before growing serious. “And what is going on with those two?” she added pointing to a still yelling Minerva and a scowling Snape.

“Snape tried to say he would see us expelled for this, and, again, pulled his wand. Aunt Minnie,” Harry turned to see said woman glaring at him, “I mean Professor McGonagall walked in on him and has been telling him how inappropriate his behaviour is. I think she was about to give him detention and take points.”

Amelia Bones bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep the inappropriate laughter bubbling up. When she was sure she had regained control, she turned to the adults.  
“Okay, Sirius take the kids up to see Madam Pomfrey, you three come with me for an interview. Where is Albus?”

“Still in the dungeons I believe,” Minvera said.

“Of course he is,” said and cast her Patronus and send a message to the old coot.

By the time Christmas rolled around, the traps at Hogwarts had been removed. Dumbledore was on thin ice with the Ministry, and Professor Quirrel disappeared. Harry knew they were connected. He couldn’t figure out how Quirrel fit into it all.

The rest of the year had been quiet after that. Dumbledore didn’t try to talk to him, Hermione and the twins were permanent fixtures, and Sue kept introducing them to different people around the school.

Harry had never been surrounded by so many people, and he was still somewhat uncomfortable with it. Lucky for him Neville knew how to read him well and gave him plenty of peace and quiet when he needed it.

By the time they boarded the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year, Harry was in desperate need of a holiday, and Neville looked slightly frazzled himself.

“Let’s hope Second Year is less entertaining,” Neville said, “though I don’t know how you would beat a troll.”

“Very nice Neville you just jinxed us, I am so going to blame you if anything bad happens now,” Harry said scowling at his brother.

Neville just smiled at him and winked.

Chapter 4

Harry was sitting on his bed, Neville on the chair by the fire, both reading. Harry a book on the Dark Arts, causing Neville to snort at him in amusement, and Neville a book on rare and deadly plants, which earned the same response from Harry.

They were disturbed by a popping sound, and a dirty little elf that looked like it had lived through a bomb blast appeared in front of them.

“Jinxy,” Harry called immediately, his mind going back to when he was little and left bleeding and broken in a dark cupboard. No matter how long it had been, certain things still triggered that response.

“What elf be doing, you do not belong here,” Jinxy said as she popped in.

“Jinxy,” Harry called again, and the little elf looked at him with wide eyes. “He looks hurt, can you help him?”

“The great Harry Potter wants to help Dobby, Dobby has heard of sirs greatness, but Dobby never dreamed.”

Jinxy’s magic wrapped around the elf and Harry watched as Dobby seemed to relax, and his face easied of the pain he was trying to hid.

“Is that better?” Harry asked as he knelt before Dobby.

“Dobby has not felt so healthy in a very long time.”

“Good, now how about you tell me why you are here?” Harry asked.

“Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts, bad things are happening,” Dobby said twisting his pillowcase.

“Do you know what bad things?”

“Dobby can not say, only that bad Master be doing bad things,” Dobby frowned and started to run towards the wall, “Dobby said bad things about Master, Dobby must be punished.” A barrier appeared between the elf, and the wall and Dobby bounced off of it harmlessly.

“No need to punish yourself,” Harry said, this elf reminded him of Kreacher. It had taken Harry a while to get that elf to come around, snarky little bastard he was. “Can you tell me who your Master is?”

“Dobby can not say, sir,” he said pulling his ear.

Harry reached up and pulled his hand down gently, “Jinxy, do you know whose elf this is?”

“Yes, Master Harry, he is Nasty Malfoy elf. Malfoy’s bad, Master Harry.”

“I see, can you get Sirius for me please?” he waited for her to pop away before asking, “are you a Malfoy elf or a Black elf?” Harry asked carefully. He had done a lot of research on elves, after discovering one being kicked down the Alley and not liking how they were treated.

“Dobby be a Black elf, gifted the Mistress Narcissa as a wedding gift.”

“I see,” Harry said smiling. “One more question Dobby, would you like to be a Potter elf instead?” Harry said and flashed his Heir rings.

“Dobby would never presume,” the elf said, but even Neville could feel the elves excitement at the thought.

“What do you need Pup?” Sirius asked as he entered the room, “and why is Narcissa’s elf in your room?”

Harry retold the tale, and Sirius grunted, “Of course Lucy is up to something, I guess the warning didn’t stick. Come here Dobby.”

Dobby moved over to Sirius, and Harry and Neville watched fascinated as Sirius, acting as Lord Black, removed the bonds from Dobby and then looked at the elf, “who would you like to serve?”

“Dobby had a choice?” the elf asked almost vibrating with hope.

“Of course, Harry would get mad if I didn’t give you one, and I try everything I can to not do that,” Sirius said with a laugh.

“Very funny,” Harry muttered.

“Dobby chooses Harry Potter,” the elf said and was surrounded by light. When the light faded, he was dress in the boy version of Jinxy’s outfit. White shirt, black vest, black pants and cute little black shoes. The Potter, Gryffindor and Black crests were on his pocket.

“Now Dobby, can you tell us what Lucius is up too?”

“Dobby can not say,” the elf said looking dejected.

“I thought as much, but it was worth a try. Maybe you can just keep a watch and try to prevent anything he does,” Harry said.

“Dobby can do that Great Master Harry Potter sir.”

“How about you just call me Master Harry, like Jinxy and my other elves, do,” Harry said ignoring the laughing from the other two in the room.

“Dobby can do that, Master Harry.”

“Holbey,” Harry called, and an old elf appeared in front on him.

“How can Holbey help his Master Harry?”

“This is Dobby, and he has just bonded with me, can you please show him around Potter Manor, introduce him to the other elves, show him where he will be sleeping, and what jobs he is required to do.” Harry turned to look at Dobby, “this is Holbey, he is the Head Elf for the Potters, just follow him, and once you get settled, you can look into the other stuff. Just don’t get yourself into trouble and stay out of danger, okay?”

“Okay Master Harry,” Dobby replied and popped away with Holbey.

“Only you Harry,” Neville said, laughing at his Godbrother.

“Shut up,” Harry replied and threw his book at Neville.

The rest of the holidays were uneventful as far as Harry was concerned. Sirius was in a snit about some new teacher that had been hired for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and Aunt Minnie had let her feelings on the matter out quite effectively at dinner the night before they were to go shopping.

“I know Albus is a moron, but even this is beyond the pale,” Aunt Min said as they ate, “anyone with an ounce of common sense knows the Lockhart is a total fraud.”

“Maybe that is why he hired him,” Augusta said.

“Maybe,” Sirius said, “he has let that school slip over the years. If I hadn’t taken over as Regent, there is no telling how bad it could have gotten. I managed to get some new subjects added, so he had to hire new teachers for those electives.”

Minerva snorted, “he has been complaining about that since you passed it. You gave him nine months to sort it out, and he procrastinated for most of them. He had to hustle near the end of the school year to get it done.”

“That’s why I pushed early, so it would be already underway before Neville and Harry had to choose their electives.”

“It is a good idea, and the elective choice had been bumped up from a minimum of two to up to four. The new hours help as well. It will be even easier next year when you get more teachers for each subject. Albus is complaining about how hard it will be to find more teachers, and I suggested he search outside of Britain. It’s like he forgets that other countries have qualified teachers also,” Minerva said with a frown.

“Well I may not be able to do much to him as Regent, right now, but I can make his life as complicated as possible while getting Harry some electives he actually wants to take. It’s not my fault if he can’t hire staff,” Sirius said rather gleefully.

“Hermione wants to meet us in Diagon Alley tomorrow at eleven,” Harry said, bored with the conversation. He had heard it on and off throughout the summer.

Sirius smirked at him, “fine, enough of the school talk. We can meet her tomorrow, did you pick a place?”

“The Leaky Cauldron,” Harry said and smiled in relief. He knew all this stuff would fall to him eventually, and he kept a close eye on what was going on, but you could only talk about a subject so many times before it became annoying.

“Are the twins going to be there?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, but unfortunately that means so are the rest of the Weasley’s,” Harry frowned.

“Good luck with that,” Sirius said and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Minnie, Augusta, would you care for a nightcap?”

The adults left the room, and Neville turned to Harry, “no sympathy there,” he said laughing.

“Git,” Harry replied and left the table himself, “are you staying here tonight or going home?”

Neville had his own bedroom in Potter Manor and Black Manor as did Gran, though Gran rarely stayed, she prefered Longbottom Manor.

“Yeah, I told Gran already, so she doesn’t have to come to the Alley to shop. She hates the crowds as you know.”

The Leaky Cauldron was packed when they floo’ed in, but Hermione was waiting by the fireplace. She introduced her parents to everyone, and they made their way into the Alley with Hermione chatting away a mile a minute about her holidays.

“You realise you told us all of this in your many many letters,” Harry said, slightly exasperated by Hermione’s chatter.

“Sorry,” she muttered with a blush, “I just missed you too.”

“We missed you too, Hermione,” Neville said. “Don’t mind him, he was born a git,” Neville added with a smirk at his Godbrother.

“You know, if I didn’t love you so much, they would never find the body,” Harry said snootily and walked away from them, leaving Neville laughing, and Hermione with her mouth open in shock.

“Come on, we should catch up,” Neville said as he reached over and closed her mouth with a chuckle.

Hermione seemed to get a hold of herself and walked off with her nose in the air, “boys,” she muttered as she caught up with Harry and the adults.

“Sirius,” Harry said in a tone that caught everyone’s attention, “did you happened to forget a certain detail about today,” he finished as they stood in front of a crowded Flourish and Blotts.

Sirius smacked himself in the forehead, “I was so busy being annoyed I forget the git had a book signing. Sorry Harry, but we are here now so just suck it up,” he finished before pulling his Godson through the crowd and into the store, the others following along behind him.

“Sirius,” Neville said as he pulled out his book list. He hadn’t bothered looking at it last night since he was too tired to care. But now, he was shocked at the number of books they needed for DADA.

“Yes, Neville.”

“Why are we buying every book every written by Lockfraud?”

“The teachers make their own book lists, and the Headmaster approves them. I don’t have a say in that, just yet. But this excess may give me an in.”

“Use the Gryffindor Trust to buy a few sets for the library and let Mr Flourish know so he can tell the parents that can’t afford all of these, that they will be available for free in the Hogwarts Library,” Harry said as he sneered at the blond flop at the back of the store, pandering to his fans.

“Will do,” Sirius said and moved to the counter to do just that. He was glad they had decided to come today before Lockhart sold too many books.

Harry and Neville made their way to the shelves to pick up the rest of their books; they decided to get one set of Lockhart’s between them since they were in the same class. Before Harry or Neville knew what was going on, Harry was grabbed by the arm and tugged, causing him to stumble slightly. Before anything else could happen Harry‘s magic flared and sent whoever had grabbed him sailing across the room, and he turned to see what kind of moron would do that. Neville and Sirius were by his side in seconds, followed shortly by Hermione. Her parents stood back looking on in shock.

“Who grabbed me,” Harry demanded as he looked around, it was then he noticed Lockhart being picked up off the floor.

Harry’s anger cooled pretty quickly at the look of the man, he was a dishevelled mess, curls sticking up and clothes wrinkled. There seemed to be ink dribbling down the front of his robes.

“Who do you think you are to grab a child like that,” Sirius demand.

“I only wanted to get a picture, the two of us would make the front page,” Lockhart said sounding peevish.

“You ask you don’t grab. That is Harry Potter, you are lucky you were only thrown on your ass,” Neville said as he pushed Harry behind in.

“I’m fine Nev, you don’t have to protect me,” Harry chuckled into his brother’s ear.

“Shh, Harry, I’m doing the big brother thing,” Nev whispered back.

“You’re only older by a day, Neville,” Harry said petulantly.

“Shh,” Neville said again.

Harry just threw his hands up in the air and moved back into the bookcases. He would let them deal with the arrogant twat and get revenge on Neville later.

As Harry finished picking the books he needed and the ones he wanted, he moved out of the stacks to find a disgruntled Lockhart and a smiling Neville and Sirius, with a pile of books in his arms.

“We got these for free, signed and all,” Neville said, “as an apology.”

“Great, a pile of crap from a piece of crap,” Harry muttered causing Neville and Sirius to laugh. They were interrupted by a commotion and looked over to see Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley engaging in a game of fisty cuffs. It was the second funniest thing they had seen all day.

“I wonder what that’s about?” Harry asked as they moved closer to the group, just as the men got up and dusted themselves off.

“We can ask the twins,” Neville said and pulled Harry over to them, while Sirius went to have a word with Lucius. Harry was sure the blond was not going to be happy when his Godfather was done with him.

“What happened?” Neville asked as they reached the twins.

“None of your business,” Ronald answered causing Harry to sneer at him.

“Nobody asked you, did they,” Harry said and then turned to the twins, “I see your brother still hasn’t learnt any manners,” he said to the twins.

“It seems so. We obviously didn’t prank him enough over the holidays.”

“Well better luck next time,” Harry said laughing.

“As for what happened, Lucius decided to pick a fight with dad. I think you saw how it ended.”

“That we did, well done Mr Weasley,” Neville said smiling. “He seemed to have gotten in a good few punches if Lucius Malfoy’s nose was any indication.

“Oh Harry dear, it’s nice to meet you,” a plump red-headed woman said as she walked up to them.

“Nice to meet you too. Mrs Weasley, I presume?”

“Yes dear. You should come to spend some time at the Burrow. I’m sure Ron would enjoy that.”

“I, what?” Harry asked confused and looked to the twins. They sighed in exasperation.

“We told you already you mum, Harry and Ron are not friends,” they said.

“Oh nonsense, I’m sure they can resolve their differences,” she said, utterly oblivious to the looks she was receiving.

“Actually Mrs Weasley,” Sirius said as he made his way into the group, “Harry and Ron don’t get along, and I don’t think that is going to change. They have nothing in common, but the twins are more than welcome to come to visit Harry and Neville at Potter Manor,” he finished with a smile.

“I see,” she said, “I will have to think about it.” The youngest girl Weasley was looking at Harry with a mixture of longing and embarrassment. Harry didn’t notice, he never did notice that stuff, but Neville sure did and planned to keep an eye on that one, in case she turned out like Ronald.

They excused themselves and finished their shopping in the bookstore, before making a hasty retreat. After they had finished their shopping, Neville asked Hermione if she would like to stay with them for the rest of the holidays since there were only a few weeks left, and she agreed. Sirius gave Hermione a portkey so she could come to the Manor after she had been home and packed.

She arrived just before dinner, and Harry and Neville showed her around the Manor. Harry wasn’t surprised when they had to drag her out of the library, “you do realise you have a few weeks to get lost in there right?” Harry said with a laugh.

“Right, sorry,” she said with a small blush.

“Nothing wrong with learning, Hermione, just as long as you remember to check your facts with multiple sources.”

“I learnt that after the Hogwarts a History debacle. You know they should label that as fiction,” she huffed.

The boys just laughed and led her to the dining room.

“I wanted to ask you about the elves?” she said when Jeesy popped in with dinner and popped out again.

“What about them?” Harry asked.

“Well, isn’t it slavery?” she asked.

“I suppose from a muggle perspective it would seem that way if you didn’t know the circumstances. But no, it is a symbiotic relationship. Elves need bonds to survive, or their magic will start to consume them from the inside out, causing a painful and prolonged death. I have a few books on the History of House Elves, told to Helga by a man that sat down with his elves and asked them all about themselves. Helga wrote them, she was fascinated with the tale and asked his permission to write a book about it. House Elves themselves predate Hogwarts, but the books have all the information you need. She did follow up research herself, with the Hogwarts elves that came to Godric for sanctuary after they had been freed. I can get Tanry to grab it for you after dinner so you can read it.”

“Whose Tanry?” Hermione asked.

“Oh she’s my Librarian elf, she takes care of the library and its books and keeps it up to date. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

“Why did you buy books today if you get your elf to get them?” Hermione asked confused.

“Oh, I like to have a personal collection with me, I keep them in the library part of my trunk,” Harry said, “that way I don’t take the books out of the library and lose them. We tend to keep those volumes in the house at all times.”

“You know they are entailed, right?” Neville said, smirking.

“I know, I would just rather not take any chances with my families stuff,” Harry said, and Neville lost his smirk, and sighed.

“Who bonds with the Hogwarts elves? The Headmaster or the owner of the castle?” Hermoine asked.

“Oh,” Harry said and blushed.

“He does,” Neville said with a laugh.

“Why is that funny?” Hermione asked again, curious.

“It takes a highly magical person to bond elves, the more magic, the more elves,” Neville said. “Harry has fifteen Potter elves, counting Dobby, and Hogwarts has one hundred elves.”

“Oh, so Harry must be extremely powerful?” Hermione asked.

“And will only get more so as he ages,” Sirius added with a laugh at the blush on Harry’s face.

The next day they were back in Diagon Alley so Hermione could get a new trunk. Harry decided it would be a good a time as any for her to take the Inheritance test and was not the least bit surprised when Hermione came out as Heiress Dagworth-Granger.

“You can shove that in Malfoy’s face next time he decides to call you a Mudblood,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Does this make me a Halfblood?” Hermione asked she had been too shocked to ask in the bank.

“Yes, Hector was a Pureblood, and also a famous Potioneer. He was the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, and as you know from your ledgers owns potions farms. Most of the income in your vaults comes from the farms or the sale of the potions he had invented.”

By the time they boarded the train to Hogwarts to begin their second year, Hermione not only had a better trunk, but she also had an ever-expanding library, and after getting permission from Harry, had inlisted Tanry into helping her sort it out, make a Master list, and imported the books from her trust vault.

She didn’t have access to her main vault yet, but any books in there would go to her main library. The Dagworth-Granger Manor house was in disrepair, as there were no elves left to maintain the property, so Hermione enlisted Sirius to help her and decided to ask him to be her magical guardian.

“Are you sure Hermione?” Sirius had asked.

“Yes, I need someone trustworthy, and Harry trusts you completely with his titles, I don’t think I could ask for someone better to watch out for my interests in the Wizarding World.”

“How can I say no to that,” Sirius said and sorted it all out with the bank and her parents.

Neville was just pleased she would be protected from the Headmasters interference since she now proved to have some political clout.

Harry leaned back in his seat as the train left the station, Hermione sat across from him, her nose buried in a book about the History of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, while Neville sat next to him, smiling.

“So major crush or just puppy love?” Harry asked. He had been observing Neville’s behaviour during the two weeks Hermione had been staying with them and found it entertaining. At first, he had been annoyed that Neville had invited her to visit. He liked Hermione and found her attitude amusing when it was aimed at others. He especially liked the way she annoyed Ron Weasley, but that didn’t mean he wanted her in his house.

He finally had to admit he enjoyed her wit, her intelligence, and how she had finally come around to accepting that books were written by people who wrote what they believed and their opinions nothing more. Finding a good history book written honestly was hard. Even Slytherin tended to twist it to his needs. Helga’s books seemed to be the most impartial, so he enjoyed them the most. Godric seemed to try his best, but sometime he couldn’t help add his own embellishments. Harry found it amusing more than anything else because in Gryffindors case, you could easily tell where he exaggerated. He had been even more impressed when she had taken on a couple of house elves.

“What?” Neville asked, all amusement leaving his face.

“Hermione and your epic crush on her,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Neville whispered frantically, “git.”

Harry looked over to Hermione and saw a slight blush on her cheeks and realised she was listening, which he found even more amusing since Neville couldn’t bring himself to look her way at the moment. His own cheeks were flaming red.

“Come on Neville,” Harry whispered a little on the louder side, “even Sirius saw it.”

“Merlin,” Neville said slightly mortified, “do you think she knows,” his whispered voice cracking in his embarrassment.

“Who knows, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, she’s a nice girl, you’re awesome, she would be lucky to date you.”

“I never said anything about dating,” Neville said.

“Of course not, you are both a bit young, but in the future who knows?” Harry said sniggering softly.

Neville looked over at Hermione and saw her cheeks flaming, and cursed.

“I will get you back for that, Harry Potter, you just wait.”

“I have to get a crush first,” Harry said, no longer whispering.

“Git,” Neville said and pulled out a book ignoring his Godbrother.

They were quiet for a while, Harry reading the new potions book Aunt Andy had recommended, when Hermione pipped up, “do you think I could join you in potions class?” she asked, “Professor Snape has been even more horrible than usual after you two left the class.”

“Well, in order to do that you have to have permission from your magical guardian, and since that is Sirius, I’m sure it won’t be an issue.”

Harry pulled out his mirror and handed it to her, “just call his name and he will answer if he can.”

The twins entered while Hermione was talking to Sirius, “hey guys,” Harry said and nudged Neville who seemed to have drifted off while reading.

“What, oh hey,” he said, and Harry made a motion with his hand, clearing the drool from Neville’s face. “Thanks,” Neville muttered, “still mad though.”

The twins looked on in amusement, “what did he do now?” George asked.

“Nothing I want to talk about,” Neville said and changed the subject, “we didn’t see you over the holidays, not even an owl. What happened?”

“Mother was on a rampage. She was annoyed that Ronald was being excluded, and didn’t think we would make the proper impression. Even though she spent just as much time criticising Sirius, it was a nightmare.”

“Well maybe I can get Sirius to talk to your dad instead and see if you two can visit sometime,” Neville said.

“Probably a better idea, let’s hope she doesn’t convince dad not to let us go,” Fred said dejectedly.

“What is it with you inviting people over to my house, what about your place?” Harry said amused. “You don’t have a crush on the twins too do you?”

Neville looked horrified, the twins looked amused, and Hermione giggled. Harry had timed that last statement perfectly with her finishing her mirror call.

“Revenge is sweet,” Neville said, “and you won’t see it coming.”

By the time they arrived in the Great Hall, Neville was back to his old self, even though the twins would rib him every now and then.

It was true; Harry didn’t even see the spell coming, he was so used to Neville’s magic that his own never defended against it, so it was a smug Neville that stood next to a very Hufflepuff Harry Potter. A yellow face, badgers for hair and the Hufflepuff crest on his robes, replacing his Gryffindor ones.

“Way to show your Puff pride,” Susan yelled from across the room, causing everyone to stare at him.

“Right, Harry said and ended the spell himself causing Neville to pout. He wasn’t even the least bit scared by the look Harry was sending him, which annoyed Harry even more.

Chapter 5

Things seemed to be going well so far, Harry thought as he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, Neville chattering away to Hermione and Susan. Besides the moon eyes he had been getting from the little Weasley girl, that is. He couldn’t for the life of him remember her name.

Draco had been instructed by his mother to toe the line, the complete opposite of what his father had told him to do. Harry could see the conflict in the boy’s eyes when he had come to apologise to him the first week of school, but he had sucked it up and made peace. Harry still didn’t like the boy, he was too arrogant for his own good, but he was sure between Narcissa and Sirius the boy would grow to be a decent man. Lucius Malfoy disappearing would probably help that along.

Best of all Dumbledore had been keeping his distance.

“What’s got you deep in thought,” Hermione asked.

“Just enjoying the year so far, lessons have been more exciting, despite Lockfraud. A bit of self-study there is no big deal. And after the first time he called on me in class, he won’t be doing that again.” Harry was very smug about putting the git in his place.

“It’s nice of Professor Tonks to add some DADA and History of Magic to her potions lessons,” Hermione said.

“I am so getting Aunty to let me join that class,” Susan said with a pout.

“You can’t, you don’t have potions the same time as we do,” Neville said with a chuckle, “too bad for you.”

Neville saw the stinging hex coming and blocked it nicely, causing Susan to pout. She could hardly get the drop on either of them anymore. She turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“Not a chance, Sue,” Harry said with a smile.

“Thanks, Harry,” Neville said and poked his tongue out at Susan.

Harry paused, tilting his head to the side as a voice seemed to echo around him. “Come, Come to me, let me rip you, let me tear you.”

“I spoke too soon,” Harry said to Neville with exasperation. “I need to contact Sirius, so I’m going to head to my rooms. I will get Jinxy to bring me some lunch,” Harry said and turned to leave. Neville followed waving the concerned girls on.

“What’s going on?” Neville asked as they entered their rooms. Harry just looked at him and pulled out the mirror.

“Sirius Black,” he called and waited till his dad answered. Harry was surprised for half a second that he had thought of Sirius as his dad. It had not been a thought before, but lately. He would think more on that later.

“What it is Harry? You have only been at school a month, what could possibly be the matter already?”

“There is a snake in the walls,” Harry said giving his dad an unimpressed look, “it is talking about killing, just thought you would want to know.”

“Do you think it has something to do with what Malfoy Senior was up too?” Nevile asked.

“I don’t know, but I thought Sirius should know and let Aunt Ami know. I will keep an ear out and let you know if anything else hinky happens.”

“Right, good, thanks Harry, I will let Professor McGonagall know as well so you can go to her if you can’t get to the mirror.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, “so what else has been going on since we got here?” Harry asked and had a friendly conversation with his dad and Neville over lunch.

After the conversation with his dad, he called Dobby, “what can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I don’t want you going anywhere near whatever Lucius Malfoy is up to, okay?”

“Dobby understands,” the elf said and popped away.

“Why did you do that, he could have been useful?” Neville asked.

“There is a snake involved I don’t want to poor thing to be any more hurt that he was when we got him.”

“Big softy,” Neville said with a soft smile, causing Harry to poke his tongue out at him.

The next day Harry heard the hissing again, only this time, with Neville, Hermione and Susan, he followed the sound. What they found was both intriguing and a little bit horrifying. Well, Harry was intrigued, since he had no idea what kind of snake could petrify something, and there was Mrs Norris, hanging from a hook completely frozen solid. Hermione and Susan both screamed, which he found a little amusing.

What he didn’t find amusing was the look on Dumbledore’s face when he came across them.

Harry had just been poking Mrs Norris, trying to figure out what in Merlin’s name could have done this, when the class bell sounded, and students surrounded them. It wasn’t long before teachers joined in.

He looked over at Draco who shrugged his shoulders, and turned away slightly, making sure no one else saw their interaction. He may have apologised by he still had a reputation to maintain.

“What is going on here Mr Potter?” the Headmaster asked, causing Harry to frown. Neville took a stance in front of Harry, as he looked around the crowd and saw his Aunt Min approaching. “Well, I’m waiting, young man,” he added.

“Headmaster,” Minerva said as she approached, “what do you think you are doing? You know you are forbidden to speak with Heir Potter.” Everyone around them could hear the reproach in her voice.

“This is a school matter, Minerva, I am well within my rights as Headmaster to inquire about the happenings on school matters.”

She screwed up her nose in distaste but nodded.

“Now Mr Potter…”

“That is Heir Potter, as you well know, Headmaster,” Professor McGonagall interrupted. The crowd around them was shuffling the feet and murmuring to each other. They had not seen this hostility between the two teachers before.

“My cat, who did this,” Filch said as he pushed his way through the crowd, “it was you,” he said poking Harry in the chest. “I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you,” he said pushing at Harry who flared his shield and pushed the man back.

“Is that a death threat?” Harry asked flaring his magic, “should I inform my Regent?’ he asked moving forward, his magic pushing Filch back

“Harry,” Neville said, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “calm down, we can call Sirius and let him know what happened here as soon as we are done. For now, let’s get this over with.”

Neville turned to the Headmaster, “all of us,” he said, pointing to Harry, Hermione and Susan, “were walking down the corridor when we came across this,” he added pointing to the cat. “Harry was seeing if he could figure out what had petrified the thing when the classes came out and then you started asking questions. We have no idea what happened, but I’m sure Susan will be alerting her Aunty as soon as she can. I know I will be letting my Gran know.”

Dumbledore was frowning, “perhaps you four should come up to my office, and we can call in Madam Bones and inform her then,” the Headmaster said and started to herd them in the direction of his office.

“Aunt Min,” Harry called and smiled when he saw her move up beside him.

“Don’t worry Harry, he knows he can’t have you alone in his office, and that means an adult you trust has to be present, children don’t count, and neither does Severus,” she said and looked pointedly at the Headmaster. “I can be assured he will not be in your office when we get there, Headmaster. You know he is not allowed anywhere near Heir Potter.”

“Of course Minerva, really I don’t know where all this hostility comes from, my dear,” he said with a smile.

“Of course you don’t,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Harry kept quiet during the Headmaster’s inquiries. He let the others answer all the question and just sat there, trying to figure out what was going on with the bird in the corner. He knew from his studies that it was a phoenix, but he had never seen one before. There were a few types of phoenix’s, and they had fascinated Harry for a long time. Every kind of phoenix was born of the element it represented, red for fire, blue for water, green for earth and white for air.

The one on the perch in front of him was obviously a fire type, though its plumage looked dull and the bird seemed ill.

“Terrance,” Harry asked, ignoring those around him, as he walked over to the hat.

“Yes Heir Potter?” the hat asked.

“What is wrong with that phoenix? It shouldn’t look like that at all. Even the magic in the bird is erratic.”

“I think you will find the answer if you go and look at the perch the bird is on,” Terrance said.

Harry walked over and studied the perch while Dumbledore looked on fascinated. He knew Fawkes was sick by he had no idea why.

“I see,” Harry said, he moved back over the Terrance and pulled the hat down to put on his head. “I’m not familiar with a lot of these runes, can you show me how to fix this?”

“Of course, I am of Godric after all, and Griffin is his legacy.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Griffin, the Phoenix in front of you that the Headmaster calls Fawkes, was, in fact, Godrics companion.” Terrance continued out loud as he helped Harry with the runes on the perch. Griffin flew off the perch as it lit up and the perch itself rose up bringing a section of the stone floor with it. As the floor reached Harry’s height, it glowed and then opened up like a flower in bloom, exposing a Ward stone.

“It has been Griffin’s purpose after Godric died, to protect his legacy. Which means his ancestors and his school and grounds.” Harry cut his palm as Terrance told him in his head, and dripped blood onto the Ward stone. It glowed brightly, and little bangs could be heard throughout the school, and the building itself seemed to shiver and shake as if throwing off its shackles.

Griffin seemed to glow brightly, and as the Ward returned to the ground, the Phoniex landed on his perch and burst into bright magical flames.

Everyone seemed to breath more natural as the Wards settled around them and Harry smiled, returned Terrance to his place and took a seat.

“What the hell just happened?” Neville asked as the other adults in the room looked on shocked. Harry looked around and finally noticed that Sirius, Grams and Aunt Ami had shown up sometime during his display, and just smiled at them. “Doesn’t it feel nicer here? I mean there is still some stuff that needs doing, but can you feel the Wards actually working their way through the school now?” Harry said a little drunk on the blood magic he just performed.

“The Wards were making Griffin sick, and that is why he was looking that way, he will be back to normal soon,” Terrance finished with a chuckle at the looks Harry was getting.

“How did you know to do that?” Sirius asked.

“Terrance told me. I asked what was wrong with the phoenix, and he told me how to fix it. Griffin is connected to the Wards, so when they get sick, he gets sick.”

“I can’t even begin to understand that,” Sirius said.

“Me either,” Harry said with a smile, “but the Wards feel stronger and cleaner already. Why didn’t the Headmaster do that sooner?”

“I have no idea, but I intend to find out,” Minerva said as she looked at the old man.

“I had no idea that could be done,” he said his hands up in front of him in his defence.

“Every Headmaster liked to add to the major Warding stones, down in the Wards room, but over the years this one was bypass. This Ward was put here by Godric so each Headmaster could cleanse the Wards of all added by previous Headmasters. It resets the Wards to the Founders settings. Because they did not cleanse the Wards before casting their own, the matrix got tangled, and a lot of Wards were tarnished or made completely obsolete. Others were twisted to become something else, it was a mess, and Griffin suffered for it. But now, they have been reset, and the Wardroom has been locked.”

“So no new Wards can be added?” Harry asked.

“Not right now no. It is something Hogwarts decided to do when you finally got around to resetting the Wards. When Griffin is recovered, he will lead you with your Regent to the now hidden Wardrooms, and you can fix it from there. I would recommend having some help from the Goblins if I were you. The Ward Stone in here is only here because Griffin is. The perch runes are what call the stone. You should move it to the Heir rooms so no Headmaster can access it again. Hogwarts will also close off access to the Wardroom to all but the Heir and Regent.” Terrance added and then fell silent.

“Can you finish up here?” Harry asked, “you don’t really need me right? And I should take Griffin with me to the Heir rooms to recover.

Harry picked up the perch, Griffin wallowing in the ashes at the base, and walked out of the room, Neville and other kids hot on his tail. As the door shut behind them, the shouting began.

“Well, that was fun,” Neville said as the group got settled in the sitting room of the Heir Suites.

“It really was,” Harry said, “I can’t believe people thought that Dumbledore had a phoenix. Did he tell people that or just let them assume?”

“No idea, but I will ask Aunty about it later,” Susan said as she got comfortable.

“Jinxy?” Harry called as the others settled in, “can you put Griffin somewhere comfortable and warm and bring us some tea please?” Harry asked.

“Of course, Master Harry,” Jinxy said and popped away with the phoenix.

“Can you feel the wards?” Hermione asked.

“Sort of,” Harry answered, “they are not really at full strength yet, and since they have been reset to the Founders time, some of the things you would ward for now hadn’t been heard of back then. New spells and curses are invented over time and now dark objects.”

“Like what?” Hermione asked.

“Well, there wasn’t a colony of acromatula in the Forest during the founders time, and since the wards have been reset, they could, hypothetically, wander into the school. Though I don’t, personally, think the wards even included them at all anyway. Hence the hypothetical.”

“Why are they still there?” Susan asked.

“Sirius is working on cleaning out the Forbidden Forest and getting it back to what it once was. So far he has reworked the Gryffindor agreement with the Centars, much to their annoyance.”

“Why are they annoyed?” Hermione asked.

“Because before I made Sirius Regent, they had free run of my forest. They liked to think they owned it by default, but they are there only by the grace of Godric. Well, actually it was Helga who talked him into allowing the Centar to settle there. Godric was unsure of having them around children since they tend to hate humans. He was worried about the young one’s safety since they used the forest for Potions and Herbology classes. So Helga came up with the Gryffindor agreement, and the Centar were charged with keeping the forest safe and protecting the children when they entered the forest. There was nothing awful in there at that time, and if anything came in that wasn’t suppose to be there the Centar dealt with it. If they couldn’t, they called in Godric and he sorted it out.”

“Wow, I really can’t wait to read that journal,” Hermione said, smiling.

“Maybe one day,” Harry said evasively causing Hermine to pout.

“Can the Wards tell you what’s in the school petrifying people?” Neville asked, trying not to look at Hermione. She looked adorable when she pouted.

“No, which is frustrating. I am hoping once Griffin recovers and we update the Wards Hogwarts will be able to tell me. At the moment she is, well, it’s hard to explain, but it’s almost like she’s somewhere between asleep and waking. Kind of foggy, not really aware of what’s going on. The re-set, because it’s incomplete, has left her off.”

“Brilliant,” Neville muttered.

“She was a bit muted anyway, giving me heads up when she could focus. After we do the updates in the Warding room, we shall see how much of a help Hogwarts really is,” Harry said. “I didn’t realise that wasn’t how she was supposed to be, but now I know there is something wrong, well, I am looking forward to seeing what she can do.”

“I don’t understand I thought the re-set fixed the problems?” Neville asked.

“Well, it’s a two-part process, first the re-set, then activating the Ward scheme in the Wardroom. The school is protected, but it’s not as strong as it could be. It’s like being defended by normal adult wizards instead of Aurors, do you understand?”

“I think so,” Hermione said, “how long before you can fix the problem?”

“I will write to the goblins to get that side organised, but waiting for Griffin will be the main thing holding us back. A phoenix can take anywhere from four to six weeks to regrow.”

“What do we do until then?” Susan asked.

“We wait, and keep an eye out on things ourselves. We keep Sirius, Aunt Min and Aunt Ami informed about anything we see that seems hinky. That’s about all we can do.”

Two weeks later, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick were discovered petrified in the school corridor.

“Look at the way they are staring at Weasley,” Neville said.

“I can’t believe they think he is the Heir of Slytherin, what a joke,” Harry said laughing. “Just because he found them.”

“Why didn’t they accuse you, Harry? I mean you found Mrs Norris,” Hermione asked.

“I was with a group of people, they would have to think we were all in on it, and I don’t think even these sheeple are that stupid.”

“I really want to know who it is. If we don’t find out soon we could all start dropping like flies,” Fred said, across from Harry.

“Well we will just have to keep an eye on each other, and do some research,” Hermione said.

“I have looked through every book about snakes I could, and the only thing I came across was a snake that kills with a look. A basilisk cannot petrify, which is annoying since I know it’s a snake of some kind,” Harry said.

“Maybe it is the basilisk; maybe there is something unusual about, oh wait,” Hermione said and jumped up from her seat.

“Where are you going?” Neville shouted after here.

“I need to check something I will be back soon.”

“You’re not allowed in the corridors alone,” Neville shouted after her and jumped up to follow.

“He is so whipped,” George said.

“Tell me about it, and he isn’t even dating her,” Harry smirked.

Later that day, Harry was called to the infirmary where Gran and Sirius met him.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Neville and Hermione were found, petrified in the corridor near the library,” Sirius said.

“What? How the hell did that happen? Do we have any Mandrake to reverse it? I will kill the person that did this, Sirius; I will gut them and play with the entrails,” Harry whispered darkly.

“Harry Potter,” Sirius said, sternly.

“No, Sirius, that is my brother laying there, and someone dared to attack him, I won’t let that stand.

“Leave him be, Sirius, I feel the same way he does,” Augusta said, her face draw as she looked over her grandson’s frozen form.

As Sirius and Gran comforted Harry, Ginny Weasely slipped, unnoticed, from the infirmary.

“If the Headmaster is just going to wait for the ones to mature in the Greenhouse, then I will purchase the potions myself,” Harry said, three days later. He had been beyond moody, and Hedwig had been glued to his shoulder since the attack on Neville and Hermione.

If Harry wasn’t in class, he was at Neville side. He ate and slept there, as he tried to figure out what was going on. He had found the note in Hermoine’s hand, which talked about the basilisk and she had the words pipe written on the page.

“Oh Merlin, I am so stupid,” Harry said smacking himself in the forehead. “Reflections, that’s why they were petrified and not killed. They all saw the basilisk in a reflective surface. That’s why Hermione was holding the mirror.”

“I’ll call in Amelia,” Sirius said as he moved to the Floo in the corner of the infirmary.

“It doesn’t help us figure out where the Chamber of Secrets is,” Harry said.

Minerva came in at a run, her breath coming out in short pants, she took a moment to recover before saying, “Ginevra Weasley is missing, and there is a new message on the walls. It says ‘Her Body will Lay in the Chamber forever.’”

“We know that the monster is a basilisk, but we have no idea where the Chamber is,” Harry said frustrated. He couldn’t give a damn about the Weasley girl; he wanted to find out who had done this to his brother. Revenge was the only thing on his mind.

“The Chamber was first opened in the fifties. Hagrid was accused, but we know he didn’t do it. Dumbledore always suspected a student called Tom Riddle. A student was killed then, Myrtle Warren. She was found in the second-floor bathroom. She still haunts it now,” Minvera said.

“Moaning Myrtle? Has anyone asked her how she died?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Minerva said grimly.

“Well don’t you think we should go and ask her,” Harry said.

“Yes, but, never mind here she is,” Minvera finished.

“What’s going on,” Amelia asked, behind her were four Aurors.

“We have a basilisk in the school and a girl missing,” Minerva said.

“We need a rooster,” one of the Aurors said, “the crow of a rooster is fatal to a basilisk.”

“Right, where are we going to get a rooster? All of ours were killed,” Minerva said.

“Of course they were,” Harry said. “Can one of you get a rooster?”

“Shacklebolt, go get a rooster and meet us…” Amelia broke off and looked to the other.

“Girls second-floor bathroom,” Minerva informed them.

“Okay, let’s go.”

They entered the bathroom, and Harry looked around while Minerva talked to Moaning Myrtle. Harry tried to block out the ghost’s whining, as he studied the area, looking for anything that stood out. He finally found what he was looking for when he examined the taps and saw the snakes etched into them.

“Open,” he hissed, just to see if it would work, and was actually a little stunned when the sink started to move, displaying an opening.

“You’re a Parselmouth?” one of the Aurors asked, and Harry could hear the disdain in his voice.

“Of course he is,” Minvera said, and you could hear the annoyance in her voice. He is a descendant of the Peverells, who were known for their Parselmagic.” She turned to Amelia, “I know we don’t teach about magical gifts in Hogwarts, which is going to be reintroduced soon, but honestly, Amelia!” she said exasperatedly. “Surely they get some education about family lines in Auror training, so they know how not to insult the nobles?”

“I will be having a discussion with Auror Dawlish at a later date. For now, since you are so squeamish about such things, you should stay up here,” Amelia said as Shacklebolt came running back into the room.

“The Headmaster is not far behind me,” he said as he moved over to his boss. She had warned him about the old man, so he was very sceptical on Dumbledore and his motives.

“Get a move on Harry,” Sirius said as he moved behind his boy.

“Right,” Harry said, “stairs,” he hissed and smiled when stairs appeared. “I figured it was worth a shot,” he said with a satisfied grin, “now let’s see if he also included, lights,” he hissed again and laughed outright. “Nice, let’s go, and I will close this up behind us.”

“Maybe you should bring the squeamish one so he won’t be left in Dumbledore’s clutches,” Minvera said as she went down the steps.

“Good idea,” Amelia said, “of you go,” she ordered and smirked as the disgruntled Dawlish followed Minerva.

Harry was just closing the entry after everyone was in when Dumbledore burst into the bathroom with Snape. Harry waved at the startled men as the sink slid shut.

“Well that was fun,” he said as he made it down the final step. “It’s disgusting down here,” he added as bones crunched under his shoes.

“Yes, so let’s get going,” Minerva said.

They followed the tunnel down till they come to another set of doors, and Harry hissed at them again, “open” which they did.

“Alright everyone, Shack, have the rooster at the ready. Everybody follow behind me,” Amelia said as she stepped over the doorway and entered the fabled Chamber of Secrets.

They saw Ginny Weasley laying on the floor in front of a statue of Salazar Slytherin, and just as they moved forward, they saw a boy standing in the shadows.

“Disillusion yourself,” Amelia said.

“I think I will stay visible, I think I might know who’s behind this, Aunt Ami,” Harry said and moved into the room before anyone could stop him.

“Harry Potter, we meet at last,” the boy said moving out of the shadows.

“And just who might you be?” Harry asked.

“We will get to that later. It has been such a bother to get your attention. This little girl thought herself in love with you, but you would not give her the time of day. It made things harder for me, so I had to figure out how to get your attention. Then I figured it out, your family.”

“So you went after Neville,” Harry said as he moved closer to the Weasley girl, “I will kill you for that just so you are aware.”

“You can try, but you have yet to succeed,” the boy said.

“Ah so there we have it, Voldemort I presume?” Harry said. “You know you could have just told me who you were and I would have come after you on principle. You did kill my parents after all, and hurt my Godmother.” He knelt next to Ginny and touched her skin. The book in her hands was throwing off some very dark magics. “So you are killing her to make yourself whole?” Harry questioned. “It seems, the colder she gets, the more corporeal you get.”

“Clever, though she said you were.”

“Tom Riddle?” Harry questioned as he picked up the book and read the name on it. “Your name I take it, how did you get from that to Voldemort?”

“Quite simple really,” he said and wrote Tom Marlovo Riddle in the air then rearranged the letters to spell I Am Lord Voldemort. “Soon I will have my body back, and soon you will pay for what you caused me to become.”

Harry started to laugh, causing Tom to stare at him in disbelief, “really Tom, you hated your name so much you changed it to Flight from Death?” Harry continued to laugh, as Tom got angry.

“I was not going to carry my filthy muggle fathers names,” he screamed.

“You’re a muggleborn?” Harry asked laughing harder, “the blood purist Dark Lord is a muggleborn?”

“My mother was a witch, a Gaunt, a direct descendant of Salazar himself. Enough talk, you will die now Harry Potter,” Tom said as he turned to the statue. “Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.”

Harry stepped back, taking the book with him, as the mouth of the statue opened, and he turned to move behind a post as the snake slide out. Before he had a chance even to speak, the rooster’s crow echoed loudly through the Chamber, and the basilisk thrashed about as though in pain before dropping dead.

“Well that was anti-climatic,” Harry said as he moved out from his hiding spot.

“No, what have you done,” Tom screamed, staring at the snake in horror. “Never mind, never mind, I will be whole again soon, and I will kill you myself.”

“Maybe not,” Harry said as the people around him reappeared. Harry moved towards the snake, book in tow, and jammed the book onto one of the exposed fangs, jumping back when black sludge started to spurt out of the book. “Gross,” he muttered as Tom started to scream and disappear.

Sirius turned to look at Minerva, and she nodded letting him know they would talk later.

Ginny Weasley woke with a start and looked around the room, until her eyes landed on Harry, “you came for me,” she whispered, “oh Harry, it was me, I opened the Chamber, but Tom was controlling me, I didn’t know what I was doing,” she finished sobbing.

“Tell it to Madam Bones,” Harry said and turned away from her, going over to examine the basilisk.

“It’s impressive,” Sirius said.

“She certainly was. I will have to talk to Ragnock about getting her rendered.”

“Why do you get the carcass?” Dawlish asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Because you are in my castle, on my lands, Auror,” Harry said, “though I will be donating a fair amount to the DMLE.”

“That’s very generous of you Heir Potter,” Amelia said with a smile and then turned to glare at her Auror. She was going to have to do something about that one, lest he gets too big for his boots.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sirius said as Minvera helped Ginny up.

When they made it back to the bathroom, Dumbledore and Snape were still there, “what exactly is going on. Let me down there,” Dumbledore said as he tried to move to the opening. Harry closed it after the last person exited and turned to the Headmaster.

“No, the Chamber is not a part of the school, it is a part of my castle, you have no business going down there.”

“I must insist,” Dumbledore said, as he tried to tower over Harry.

“Insist all you want, it won’t get you anywhere, now if you would move, we should be getting to the infirmary, it seems the little Weasley girl is responsible for all this.”

They made it up to the infirmary without any other delay, though the Headmaster and Snape stayed in the bathroom. Harry was sure they were trying to get it open. Pity, neither of them could speak the snake language.

He endured Molly Weasley with little grace, but before his tolerance was gone entirely, Mr Weasley pulled her away and shook his hand.

“Thank you, Heir Potter,” he said and moved his wife away back to his family.

“Harry, thank you so much,” the twins said, both pulling him into a hug. He shuddered slightly, and Neville pulled them away.

“He doesn’t like to be touched much,” was all Neville said as Madam Pomfrey took Harry away for some scans, over his objections.

The Weasley’s went home for a week, and Harry had some temporary peace and quiet. Ginny was becoming annoying, following him around, and Ron wasn’t much better.

The rest of the school year passed as expected, with only a few hiccups along the way, mainly involving the younger Weasleys.

He had been glad for the Yule break but had been even more excited as the year came to an end. Ginny’s obsession with him became untenable, and Ronald had tried to use the recuse of his sister as an in with them as well.

Harry had told both of them, point blank, that he went down to the Chamber to get revenge for what happened to Neville, that it had nothing to do with her. She refused to believe him and hounded him often. The girls would play interference where they could.

It wasn’t until the last week of school that Harry finally snapped in the Great Hall.

“Look, stop making eyes at me, stop following me and stop trying to be my friend. I don’t like you, I will probably never like you, and I blame you for getting my brother hurt. Just stay the hell away from me,” he said to the red-headed little girl as calmly as he could, before he stormed out of the room followed by Neville, Hermione, Susan and to his surprise the twins when Ginny had burst into tears.

On the train ride home, Ronald had confronted him about embarrassing his sister, “she is an embarrassment to herself,” Neville had replied, “now run along and leave us be,” he finished and slammed the door in the git’s face.

“I’m glad the twins weren’t here to see that,” Hermoine said.

“Well, I am sure Ron will tell them.”

“Let’s just hope next year is better,” Susan said, “now if you will excuse me I am going to go find Hannah,” she added and slunk out of the room.

Chapter 6

Their third year was mainly uneventful, which surprised Harry and gave him hope he could finally start having peace at Hogwarts. With Griffin at full health, the Ward had been repaired and added too. He had had the Goblins add to them, so they were the strongest they had ever been. Hogwarts herself was happy, and the castle itself seemed to shine now.

The Forbidden Forest was renamed the Helga Hufflepuff Forest, by Harry, after all the dark animals had been removed. It was only fitting since Helga herself created it. Sirius had, with Harry’s approval, hired a couple of caretakers for the Forest. The school kids enjoyed the new additions to Herbology classes. Harry, Neville and Hermione enjoyed parts of their potions class in the Forest too.

Snape had complained loudly and bitterly, that he had been banned from the Forest since it was apart of Harry’s land, not the school, so Harry could let in and forbid whoever he wanted.

He did let Hagrid use it, for Care of Magical Creatures, but he was not allowed to remove or add anything from the land.

Harry’s electives had been carefully chosen, along with Neville, who took the same classes and Hermione, who they had to talk out of taking all of them. They told her she could self-study and use the Heir Suites library to help her, which calmed her.

They had chosen, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Magical Gifts. Hermione added Magical Law, Customs and Estate Management to her list, but the boys already knew those. They helped her study and gave her the right books to guide her though.

The other thing Harry was happy about was the goblins were working on a Dark Mark ward, that could be added to the matrix when Harry took over. At the moment Headmaster Dumbledore was kicking up a stick about it due to Snape. When it was ready, Harry was going to add it to the private area of his castle, and to all his properties.

Hogwarts had warned him about a young girl who was being bullied, the other kids in Ravenclaw were stealing her clothes and shoes and hiding her homework after she had completed it. He found her wandering the corridor in bare feet, it was cold, and she was shivering.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked as he moved up beside her.

“Yes, I’m fine Harry Potter,” she said as she looked at him her eyes slightly unfocused, “it seems the nargles have taken my shoes again.”

“And would these nargles happen to live in Ravenclaw tower?” Harry asked as he led the girl towards Filius’ office.

“Yes, they do Harry Potter,” she said sadly.

“How about you just call me Harry?” he said with a smile.

“I’d like that Harry,” she said with a small smile.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Luna, Luna Lovegood,” she answered.

“Oh, are you related to Xenophilius Lovegood, owner of the Quibbler?” Harry loved that paper. It was fascinating and somewhat funny, so much so he had invested in it.

“He’s my dad,” she said smiling.

“I love that paper,” he said as he stopped them in front of Professor Flitwick’s office and knocked.

“Heir Potter, what are you doing here?” he asked as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. They had to be careful when it came to their relationship. Albus still confided in Filius.

“Professor Flitwick, this is Luna Lovegood, one of your second years, it seems her stuff keeps going missing,” he said giving his Uncle a meaningful look.

“I see,” Filius said, his expression dark, “ I will take care of this immediately, thank you from bringing it to my attention Heir Potter.”

“It must be bad, Professor, since Hogwarts herself alerted me,” he said as he looked at Luna, her face sad.

“It’s okay Professor, Harry, I’m sure the nargles will get tired of it eventually,” she said with a sad smile.

“Nargles?” Professor Flitwick asked.

“Probably code for the girls in Ravenclaw,” Harry said. “I know I made up a lot of things to protect me before I learnt to do it myself,” Harry said and ground his teeth. He hated thinking about that time in his life.

“Well, we will take care of these nargles, Miss Lovegood, and anyone or anything else that believes they can mess with you.”

Harry also assigned an elf to Luna, to protect her and her things.

Luna had bounced into the Great Hall the next day, dressed in her proper uniform and hugged Harry,” thanks,” she said and then moved off to her table.

“Who was that?” Neville asked his eyes following the girl, much to Harry’s surprise.

“Luna Lovegood, she was being bullied, so I took her to Professor Flitwick to sort out.”

“That was nice of you Harry,” Hermione said, smiling at the way Neville was looking at the blonde girl. It seems his crush on her was coming to an end, much to her relief. She loved Neville, but like a brother. She looked over at Harry who laughed at the relieved look on her face, and she smiled at him.

Luna became a lively addition to their little group, causing Harry endless amusement at the arguments her and Hermione would get into.

Dumbledore had left him alone all year, so he knew the man was up to something, but the best part about the year was Remus Lupin. They had kept the fact he was apart of Harry’s family as secret as they had Uncle Fil.

Sirius and Remus had even staged a very public fight, between them, and Dumbledore had swooped in and taking Remus under his wing.

He was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had until someone had let slip his condition. Sirius had been furious, but Harry had just added it to all the reasons he was going to get back at Snape.

The youngest Weasley’s were annoying as ever, but the twins mainly took care of them. Harry was still uncomfortable around them, especially Ginny, so he spent less time in the Common room and more time in the Heir Suites. Hermione was happy about that since it was a quieter place to study.

When the school year finally ended, Harry was, for once, a little sad to be leaving. It had been his best year at Hogwarts so far, and now he had the Quidditch World Cup to look forward too.

“Stop bouncing, Harry. If you love Quidditch so much why did you not try out for the Gryffindor team?” Neville asked.

“I haven’t had time, I suppose. It’s not like a have a lot of spare time. Aunt Min did ask me to join. She thinks I would make an excellent Seeker, after seeing me and Sirius play with the snitch. But I told her I was too busy, and she understood, sort of.” She took it as gracefully as she could considering his talent.

“Well, maybe when things slow down,” Neville said, and Harry gave him an exasperated look, “or not,” Neville added with his hands up, laughing.

“You all ready to leave?” Sirius asked as he entered the room.

“Yep, but Hermione isn’t here yet,” Harry said, “oh never mind there she is,” Harry said as the Wards alerted him she just flooed in.

“Where are we meeting the others?” Neville asked for the tenth time.

“Same place I said the other millions of times you asked,” Sirius said with a laugh, “the Leaky, and we will take the portkey from the transport room Tom has set up for these occasions.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Neville said standing from his seat and threw his bag strap over his shoulder.

“Anyone would think you were in a hurry,” Hermione said as she entered the room.

Harry laughed at the look on Neville’s face and pushed his brother to the floo room. “Who knew you were such a womaniser,” Harry said laughing at the unimpressed look his brother gave him. “Let’s go, doofus,” he muttered to him and laughed all the way there.

“Have I called you an arsehole lately?” Neville asked.

“Just this morning actually, but feel free to do it again.”

“Sirius!” Harry exclaimed as he walked into the tent they were using for the weekend or however long it took for the game to end.

“What?” Sirius asked amused.

“Did you buy the most expensive tent they had?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“Nothing but the best for us Black’s, you know that Harry,” he said proudly.

“Right how could I forget,” Harry replied as he went off to explore the tent.

“Besides,” Sirius called out as he left the room, “I needed one big enough for everyone.”

Everyone included Susan, Neville, himself, Sirius, Minerva, who would be showing up later, Hermione and Luna, the twins and a disguised Remus. Since it had been let out of the bag, he was a werewolf. People had been less than kind to the man.

It had taken a bit for the twins to be allowed to come, Mrs Weasley had wanted them to take Ron and Ginny with them. Mr Weasley had informed his wife that they could not just push their other children on the group. Especially since tickets were expensive.

Mr Weasley had tried to get some for his family but had been unsuccessful.

“How about you lot go out and check out the marketplace, and waste perfectly good galleons on stuff you don’t need,” Sirius said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Neville answered.

The group set off, looking around and picking up different things. Harry bought a few pairs of omnioculars and a hat and scarf in Bulgaria’s colours, as did Nevile and Susan, but the twins, Hermione and Luna all picked Irish colours.

“I guess Ireland is going to win,” Harry said with a shrug but kept his Bulgarian stuff.

“What makes you say that?” Hermoine asked.

“Luna. She always wears the colours of the winning teams. Have you not paid attention to her during Quidditch matches at school. She is dressed in different colours from time to time.”

“I never thought anyone noticed that,” Luna said with a mysterious smile.

“The twins seemed to smile at each other and excuse themselves, and Harry and Neville watched them leave with suspicious looks.

“They are definitely up to no good.”

They continued to shop for a while longer until Susan stopped to say hello to some fellow Hufflepuffs.

“Harry, Neville, Hermione, Luna, this is Cedric Diggory, and?” she looked at Cedric.

“Oh, this is Anthony,” he said, “Anthony Rickett, Hufflepuff beater.”

Neville nudged Harry slightly, unnoticed by the others, and Harry stuck out his hand to shake the other boys. “Hi, Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you,” he said hoping his voice didn’t shake.

“I know who you are, you have made quite a name for yourself at Hogwarts. I especially appreciated the scene in the Great Hall with the Weasley girl,” Cedric replied as she shook Harry’s hand.

“Lovely,” Harry said and tried to control his blush.

“Where are you sitting, Ced?” Susan asked, having noticed Harry’s response to the boy, and also Hermione’s reaction to Anthony.

“Dad got us okay seats, in the middle of the stadium, how about you?”

“Lord Black got us the Royal Box,” she answered looking smug.

“Wow, I have heard stories about that box,” Anthony said, while Cedric looked on a little speechless.

“You want to join us? There is more than enough room,” Neville asked, smirking at his brother. Payback was going to be fun.

“I would have to ask my dad,” Cedric said, “but I’m sure it will be fine with him. I can’t believe it, the Royal Box.”

“Well how many of you are there?” Neville asked.

“Just four, my dad, me, Anthony, and his dad.”

“Well, if your dads agree just come on up to the box and we will see you there,” Neville said and smiled as they walked away.

Once they were back in the tent, Neville turned to Harry, “so finally have a crush I see,” he teased.

“I will hex you, Neville Longbottom,” Harry said as he pulled his wand.

“You keep telling yourself that, while I go and let Sirius know your boyfriend will be joining us in the box with his dad. Bit early to meet the parents but hey, what would I know,” he finished and ran off before Harry could hex him.

“Don’t worry Harry,” Susan said, “you’re not the only one. Hermione was making eyes at Anthony the whole time.”

“Susan Bones!” Hermione exclaimed and chased the girl when she ran after Neville. It did make Harry feel better though.

Harry was still wondering how Sirius had managed to get this particular box as they entered it.

“How come our box is so much better than the Ministries box?” Harry asked, “and if it’s better why hasn’t the Ministry taking it for themselves?”

“It’s the box for Royalty, which the Minister is not, he is just an elect official. They have their own box, and usually, these boxes, which there is one in every stadium, go unused. It’s not often people are famous enough to get this, and those that are don’t really have an interest in Quidditch. Founders Heir, especially Godric, they class as royalty.

“You used my name didn’t you?” Harry said, glaring at his Godfather.

“Actually, no, I didn’t have too. I went to get us seats, letting them know that we wouldn’t want to sit in the Ministries box since I thought you would hate that. I heard Lucius was going to be in that box. They offered me this box without question, seems I’m just as famous as you are,” Sirius said buffing his nails against his chest, with his nose stuck in the air.

“More like infamous,” Minerva muttered as she entered the box herself.

“Aunt Min,” Harry said and moved forward to hug her tightly. Harry didn’t often initiate contact, and really only let who he considered family to touch him at all.

“Well, that’s a nice welcome,” she said as she hugged him back smiling. “Sorry I’m late,” she added as she released Harry and took a seat, “Dumbledore tried to set a meeting for today, knowing full well I had other plans, it took me a moment to get him to see reason.”

“I hope the hex hurt,” Harry muttered, and Aunt Min just winked at him and smiled.

“You know you just got the box because they know you are Harry’s Regent,” Remus said, from his seat, glamour in place.

Harry huffed, but couldn’t really blame Sirius for that. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Sirius went to open it, “Amos, so good to see you, come on in. Harry and Neville told us they invited you lot.”

“Good to see you too, I have been enjoying all your antics at the Ministry lately. You certainly keep things entertaining,” Amos said and shook his hand. “This is my boy, Cedric, his friend from school Anthony and you know his father, Richard Rickett.”

“Welcome, Cedric,” Sirius said as he studied the boy his son had a crush on, and moved on to the others, “Anthony, and Richard, good to see you, old man.”

“You too Sirius, the Wizengamot meetings have been fascinating lately, I have to say. And bravo on getting most of those horrible laws that Umbridge woman has tried to pass thrown out.”

“She is a nasty piece of work isn’t she,” Sirius agreed to scrunch his nose up. “But the thanks goes to Harry here. I couldn’t do it without his votes and approval.”

An elf popped in at that moment and set up refreshments, and the Minister started the game.

Harry was having the time of his life, it was an exhilarating game, though he was very aware of Cedric by his side, who would occasionally press up against him, He could see Neville’s smug looks thrown his way every time it happened, and he knew he was in for a bollocking later from his brother.

But at the moment he couldn’t care less.

The game ended with Ireland winning, but Victor Krum from Bulgaria caught the snitch. The twins were grinning like madmen, so Harry figured they won a bet. The whole group headed back to Sirius’ tent to celebrate the win, and have a nightcap. They were in top spirits when they entered the tent, the sounds of the crowds celebrating cut off when the flap closed.

“Peace and quiet,” Sirius said with a laugh, “drink?” he asked the group.

Jinxy handed out drinks and snacks, and the group sat around talking, though the twins did slip out, talking about collecting from Bagman.

“Good luck with that,” Amos Diggory said, “it’s the talk of the Ministry that he is broke. The goblins are even after him for outstanding loan payments. Gambling problem that one.”

“Right,” the twins said and stalked out.

Ten minutes later they came back in at a run, “Death Eaters are out there blowing things up and torturing that muggle family,” they said panting.

“Susan, call Aunt Ami,” Harry said as he pulled his wand, Neville right next to him.

“Right, tell her we are headed for the wood area, more cover there,” Sirius said and started to organise the group. “Minerva, Amos, take the front with me, put the kids in the middle, Remus, Richard, take the back. Grab your packs and let’s move, and everyone, stay together.”

“Aunty has a tracking charm on me, she will find us,” Susan said as the adults huddled the kids in the middle and took off out into the chaos.

“We should portkey the kids out,” Minerva said as they stopped just beside a clearing in the woods.

“No,” Harry said, “I’m not leaving my dad,” he stated firmly, causing Sirius to look at him in wonder. He quickly shook off his surprise, not wanted to make Harry feel self-conscious about his declaration, and nodded.

Amelia chose that moment to appear, “are you alright?” she asked Susan as she pulled her into a hug.

“I’m fine, Aunty, Sirius took care of me.” Amelia smiled at Sirius and let go of her niece.

“I have Aurors all over the place,” she said and paused as the Dark Mark lit up the sky, “that came from over there,” she said point her wand.

Stunning spells left all the adults wands as they all fired wide range stunners in the direction Amelia pointed.

Harry’s magic flared, and a shield popped up around the group as spells came their way, and stunners bounced off of it, causing Harry to sag at the pressure.

“STOP,” Amelia shouted, angrily.

“Who did it, who cast that mark?” asked a man with a moustache.

“Crouch, what do you think you are doing casting spells without verifying who was there,” Amelia said, “if it weren’t for Harry you would have taken us all out.”

Harry was leaning tiredly against Cedric, of all people, but he was a little out of it to care. They had been Auror grade stunners sent his way and a lot of them.

“Amelia?” Crouch asked, lowering his wand.

“Yes,” she snapped and took a breath to calm herself, “what are you doing leading my Aurors, and firing off spells like that?”

“We saw the Dark Mark go up and he called us to follow, we didn’t think,” said Proudfoot.

“I don’t need to tell you how stupid that was, do I,” Amelia said, much to Crouch Snr. annoyance. “The Mark came from over there,” she added pointing, “and we cast stunners in the area, spread out and look for anyone that is down.”

The kids followed after the adults, but it was Hermione that found, or better yet, tripped over an elf lying on the ground unconscious, a wand laying at her side.

“Are you okay?” Anthony asked, holding on to her arm, causing Hermione to blush but nod. He smiled at her and let her up, before calling out to the others, “over here.”

“Whose elf is that?” Harry asked and cast a renovate at the poor thing, frowning. Harry hated elves being mistreated or hurt.

“Crouch, isn’t that your elf?” Amos asked.

“What is the meaning of this, Winky?”

“Oh, Master Crouch where be,” the elf was cut off by her Master.

“This means clothes, Winky,” he said and callously threw a leather glove at the elf, causing her to burst into tears.

“How could you,” Hermione said as Harry squatted to comfort Winky.

“Holbey,” Harry called out, and his Head Elf popped into place, “can you take Winky back to Potter Manor, and make sure she is comfortable, her Master just gave her clothes, and she is very distressed,” Harry said and glared at Crouch. He turned his attention to the little elf who was crying silently, “don’t worry we won’t let you go without a family for long, we can discuss what you need when we get back, okay?” Winky nodded and was popped out by Holbey.

Neville was focused on Cedric and the way the boy was looking at Harry, as he spoke to the elf and smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought before focusing back on the problem at hand.

“For starters,” Hermoine said as she pointed at Crouch, “an elf can’t use a wand, so there is no way that poor elf cast the Mark. And, really, what kind of monster doesn’t ask for an explanation before acting. It’s like old wizards have no brains,” she huffed and then blushed as she realised she was talking to a Ministry official.

Sirius was hard-pressed to hold in his laughter at the girl, he could see why Harry found her so entertaining.

“Continue to search the area, use sticks and your feet, someone could be hidden,” Amelia said as they all spread back out. They had no idea that the real culprit had already been whisked away by a hidden portkey.

There were only six days left to the holidays, and the twins were spending it with Harry, Neville and Hermione. They had already done their back to school shopping, so they spend the rest of their time, either discussing the world cup, trying to find out what the adults were hiding from them, or studying things that interested them. The twins made good use of their time around Sirus and Remus and Harry’s library and potions lab.

“Dumbledore got Moody to teach DADA this year,” Sirius said at the breakfast table the morning they were to leave to go back to school.

“Isn’t Moody a Ministry employee? Because if he is he can’t teach at Hogwarts that is one of the unbreakable rules in the Charter. No Ministry interference.”

“No he’s retired,” Sirius said, “but he is also a part of Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix.”

“Right, I remember you were telling me about them,” Harry said. “Wonder if they will change their name now that it is known Dumbledore doesn’t actually have a Phoenix?”

Sirius laughed but then added, “and Ministry employees can be hired to teach with the Headmaster’s approval if he is unable to find a teacher, but they can not interfere in policies or the running of the school.”

“Great, so we could potentially have Ministry spies running around my castle,” Harry said annoyed.

“Well, only the school part, they can’t access the castle itself, no matter how much they want to.”

“They been asking you for a tour, have they?” Harry asked.

“Yup,” Sirius replied with a smirk, “and it was my great pleasure to tell them they had about as much right to enter your castle as they did any other witch or wizards. They seemed annoyed.”

“I’m sure they did,” Neville said with a laugh. “Now let’s discuss something way more interesting,” he added.

“Like what?” Sirius asked while Harry threw his brother a dark look.

“LIke Cedric Diggory,” Neville said and yelped when Harry hit him with a rather overpowered stinging hex. “Now that was uncalled for Harry,” Neville said rubbing his arm.

Harry just smirked and stood, “I think it’s time to go, I said I would meet Luna on the platform,” he added and walked away to Neville’s squawking.

“Never poke a dragon, Nev, never poke a dragon,” Sirius said shaking his head at the boy and trying not to laugh when Neville gave him an unimpressed look and huffed leaving the table.

Their compartment was rather full by the time they all settled in. The twins were still chuckling as they told Luna what had happened at breakfast, while Hermione, Neville and Harry were listening in as the twins embellished the whole thing. Susan had dragged Hannah to their carriage, and they were both laughing along with Luna.

Cedric and Anthony dropped by for a chat and to once again thank the group for letting them watch the game from the Royal Box, and Harry and Cedric got into a discussion about Dark v’s Light arts and the differences.

The discussion got heated and loud as everyone else threw in their opinions until Harry dangled one of Helga’s journeys in Cedric’s face.

“I think you will find, Helga shared my opinions, and you hold the view Godric had until Helga set him straight,” Harry said with a small smirk.

Cedric made grabby hands for the book, which Harry held out of reach, causing Cedric to pout at him and give him puppy dog eyes, “can I please read it?” he begged.

“Sure,” Harry said handing it over, caving under the look, much to everyone’s surprise. Harry never caved for anyone.

Hermione huffed in her seat but remained quiet at Neville’s prodding. Harry didn’t notice, but Anthony did, and quietly asked Neville, “what’s that about?”

“Harry has a crush,” Neville whispered back, eyeing Harry carefully making sure he didn’t hear, but he was absorbed in what Cedric was saying as he pointed at a passage in Helga’s journal he was flicking through.

“Nice,” Anthony whispered, “I think Ced might too since he hasn’t stopped talking about Harry, but he is a Puff and is worried about the age difference. Ced turns seventeen in October, and Harry just turned fourteen didn’t he?” Neville couldn’t help but notice that the boy glanced at Hermione when he said that.

He leaned in close and whispered directly into Anthony’s ear, “Hermione is fifteen on the nineteenth of this month,” causing Anthony to smile.

“Good to know,” he said softly.

“As for Harry,” Neville continued to whisper while keeping an eye on Harry and Cedric, “he would not do well with anyone his age or younger, he is an old soul himself. Plus I’m sure Ced could be trusted to behave in a gentlemanly fashion.”

Anthony nodded in reply, a serious look on his face.

Before they knew it they were at Hogwarts and Harry, and Cedric looked surprised, “that was quick,” they both said at the same time, and Cedric laughed while Harry blushed slightly. Neville was enjoying Harry’s embarrassment way too much by the look on his face. He just sent his brother a scowl in response to the look.

They rode the carriage up to Hogwarts together and waved as they went to the own house tables. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he sat down.

His good mood wouldn’t last long.

Once everyone was seated and the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, “This year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament.”

“Bollocks,” Harry muttered, as he looked at his Aunt Min who was grimacing.

“I wonder why they didn’t tell us?” Hermione asked.

“Probably because they weren’t allowed too, it’s the only reason I can see Sirius keeping something like this from Harry, from us,” Neville said.

“Bollocks,” Harry grunted again.

“Yes, you’ve said that already,” Neville chuckled nudging his brother.

“It was worth repeating,” Harry snarked.

“We are already starting a pool to see if you get entered,” George said with a wry smile.

“Might as well make some galleons off your misery,” Fred added with a smirk.

“Git’s the both of you,” Neville said as Harry turned dark eyes onto the twins.

“I would start running as soon as the feast is done if I were you,” Hermione said trying to control her laughter at the look on the twins faces.

“Right,” the twins said together and moved down the table.

“They are just lucky Aunt Min told me not to use magic in the Great Hall,” Harry muttered. “I am totally blaming them if my name does get entered.”

“Just use one of your elves to guard the thing,” Hermione said, “and be quiet I can’t hear what else he is saying.”

“Who cares?” Neville asked.

“Normally no-one, but he is talking about Durmstrang and Beauxbaton coming here to compete,” Hermione answered.

“There will be no Quidditch this year, as the Tournament takes place,” Dumbledore said, and the whole hall broke out into groans. “To enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament you must be seventeen years and above, and place your name in the Goblet of Fire,” he added turning towards a box, that seemed to melt to reveal a flaming goblet.

“I will personally be adding an age line to keep the younger ones from entering their names, you have until Halloween to add your names, and the Champions will be drawn on Halloween night. Now let’s eat,” he finished, and the food appeared on the table.

“An age line? That’s it?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Maybe you should call Aunt Ami and ask for Aurors,” Neville snarked, “it’s a school tournament Harry, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Harry just decided to go with Hermione’s idea and had a few of his elves watch over the goblet while he continued through the month. He spent the first week hexing the twins until they apologised but they didn’t stop the betting pool. They were making a fortune. Most people believe that Dumbledore would stop anyone being entered against their will.

Harry was somewhat shy around Cedric during the first few weeks, but eventually, Neville invited him and Anthony to the Heir Suite, and it soon became the hangout and homework space for the group. Harry had slowly gotten used to being surrounded by people, thanks to Neville, so it wasn’t too much to add a couple more people to the list especially if one was Cedric Diggory.

On the thirty-first, they were all in the Heir Suite, and noticed how agitated Harry was, “what’s wrong?” Cedric asked.

“I don’t know, something just feels wrong, like,” he got up and bolted from the room, the group yelling for him to slow down as they followed behind him. He reached the hall where the goblet was and felt the tug in his magic to the corner of the room, and knelt when he saw Neekey laying unconscious on the stone floor. “Jinxy,” he called as he gently picked up his elf, moving over to the bench to sit.

“What can Jinxy be doing for, oh Master Harry, what be happing to Neekey?”

“I don’t know I just found him like this, can you check him for me please.”

Cedric had his hand on one of Harry’s shoulders, while Neville had a hand on the other, both offering quiet comfort.

“He is stunned Master Harry,” Jinxy said as she counted the curse. Neekey sat up with a start and turned in Harry’s lap.

“Master Harry, bad wizard stun Neekey, but Neekey not see who it was. Neekey just hears a clumping sound and then wake up here.” Neekey was so distressed he was pulling his ears.

Harry soothed his elve as much as he could, “it’s not your fault Neekey, I am sorry you were hurt. Jinxy will take you home so you can get some rest. I want you back to full health before you do anything else, okay?”

“Okay Master Harry,” Neekey said, and the elves popped away.

“Who would do that?” Hermione asked shaken.

“Someone who didn’t want to be seen doing something they shouldn’t,” Luna said staring at the goblet.

“Luna?” Harry asked, and the girl seemed to know what he was asking.

“Yes Harry, and it will be drawn,” she said and moved over to hug him.

“Bollocks.”

“Are you telling me, you think someone entered Harry’s name in the Goblet of Fire?” Cedric asked, clearly not amused by this outcome.

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying,” Luna said, “and I am warning him, his name will be drawn.” Luna smiled at Cedric, a quick change in her serious demeanour from seconds ago, “and so will your name.”

“How did you, no, you know what, never mind,” Cedric said.

“You entered?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and it seems, if Luna is right, we will be competing against each other,” Cedric said, clearly not amused by that thought.

“How about this,” Harry said, “you complete and I just try to stay alive? How does that sound?”

“How about instead, I spend my time trying to keep you alive,” Cedric counted, determination on his face.

Harry blushed slightly and turned away, missing Cedric’s smile at the colour on his cheeks.

He is so cute, Cedric thought.

Harry sat at the table in the Great Hall, Hermione on one side and Neville on the other, slightly leaning into him. He was dreading this part. Whoever put his name into this tournament was going to suffer.

“The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum,” Dumbledore called as the parchment was spat out of the flames and floated into his hands.

The next parchment came flying out, and Dumbledore called out, “the Champion for Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour.”

“The Champion for Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory,” he called, and Harry turned to look at the boy, who was looking right back at him in concern before he got up and joined the other Champions.

“Alright, alright, settle down, now that the Champions have been drawn,” Dumbledore was cut off by the goblet flaring to life again, and another parchment came sailing out, “Harry Potter,” the old man called, and Harry could see something akin to satisfaction in his eyes.

“Bollocks,” he said again, and stood, but did not move. “I did not enter my name, and I refuse to participate,” Harry stated and sat down again.

“Harry,” Aunt Min said as she reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, “you need to call Sirius.”

“Right,” Harry said and pulled his mirror out of his bag, while Professor McGonagall moved away. Neville watched as she went over to Susan and whispered something to her that caused the girl to pull out her own mirror. He had never been so glad Sirius had made mirrors for all of them, and he used him to call his Gran since she was on the school board.

Harry ended his call and stood again, silencing the whispering happened around the hall, “I have been instructed by my Regent to wait here until he arrives. He will be accompanied by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Head Unspeakable. Also, Director Ragnock and a few of his curse-breakers will be here to examine the Goblet and see if they can figure out what happened.

There was a big blow out when everyone arrived, and the goblet was examined, yelling and cursing could be heard as it was declared that Harry would have to compete or lose his magic.

“I believe after this debacle that the Goblet of Fire should be put into storage and never used again. It is disgraceful that a contract against his will can hold a fourteen-year-old wizard,” Bode, an Unspeakable, said.

“What happened to Croaker?” Dumbledore asked, changing the subject, much to the annoyance of the party there.

“He was culled during Madam Bones’ cleaning up of the Ministry, after the debacle at the World Cup. A few Death Eaters were caught, as you well know, and we got some important information we needed out of them, that’s all I can say,” he finished smirking at the old goat. Everyone knew Croaker was in Dumbledore’s pocket, and he had been found breaking many rules for the old man. In the end, it was what caused his demise, not that the Unspeakable was upset about his departure. They had had enough scandal from Rockwood.

“So what do we do then, we know he didn’t put his name it, the cup has a confudus charm on it, a powerful one at that, but he still has to compete,” Snape sneered, and everyone looked at him in distaste.

“He will be given a mentor,” Sirius said, “and given advanced knowledge of the tasks.” Sirius put his hand up when the Heads of the other schools started to complain. “We all know you will be cheating, it is, after all, part of the tradition, it will just be more obvious where he is concerned.”

“Who will be his mentor?” Madam Maxine asked.

“Why me of course,” Sirius said, “as his Regent, it is my place to see to his safety.”

Dumbledore tried to protest, stating it should be a teacher, looking at Snape, which Sirius shut down quickly, “are you mentally damaged in somewhat Headmaster?” he asked scathingly.

“I don’t understand,” the old man said.

“Severus Snape is an enemy of the House of Potter and is in no way allowed near Harry. As soon as Harry takes his titles, Snape will be out of this castle faster than you can say Death Eater,” Sirius snapped and walked away.

“He got you there,” Moody said clearly chuffed at Snape’s misfortune.

By the time they finished their little meeting, it had been twenty minutes, and Harry was getting annoyed.

He sighed in relief when Sirius strolled over, “what’s going on?”

“Well good news bad new, you have to compete, but I managed to get you a mentor,” Sirius stated.

“By the look on your face, you’re my mentor?” Harry asked.

“Yep!” Sirius exclaimed, “so no worries there, I also made it part of the conditions that you be told what the tasks will be beforehand.”

“Isn’t that cheating?” Hermione asked.

“Not really, all the Champions do it. It’s just we will be doing it out in the open. Plus it’s not like he entered his own name, so it’s only fair he has some advantages to the older kids.”

“What now?”

“Now you have to go back to the chamber where the other Champions are and get a rundown of what’s going to happen.”

It was a very shaken Harry and Cedric that met with the others in the Heir Suites, and Harry turned to Neville and shot a stinging hex at his brother.

“What was that for?” Neville asked annoyed.

“It’s a school tournament Harry, what’s the worst that can happen!!” Harry snapped, “you bloody well jinxed me, Neville Longbottom. The first task is fricken Dragons.”

“Bollocks!” Neville exclaimed.

Chapter 7

As the tournament drew closer a few things became clear to Harry, one, he was a little creeped out at Moody’s behaviour, trying to get him alone to discuss the tournament. Sirius shut him down and told him to back off, much to Harry’s relief. The man was just weird.

Neville was still a little shaken about the Unforgivables lesson Moody pulled, a few days ago, but Harry had stayed by his side and also prevented Moody from trying to drag him off for a private conversation. Harry had confided in Sirius that he thought the man might like little boys and asked him to check it out.

Moody had been outraged at the accusation, but it had the results they were after, the man stayed away from them. It also had the side benefit of him staying clear of being seen alone with any student. Harry didn’t know why it made him feel better; it was just something about the man that set him off, made his magic itch. He hated not knowing what it was.

Two, half the school thought he had cheated, even though Professor McGonagall had announced that they had discovered he had been entered by someone else. Ron led a small group of Gryffindors that believed that and would try to taunt Harry, much to his amusement.

And the third and much more concerning was, whoever put his name in that goblet wanted him dead. It could be the only reason someone would enter him, and he was concerned it had something to do with Voldemort. He knew Sirius was keeping a secret from him and was sure it had something to do with the Dark Wizard. He also knew that the only reason it was being kept a secret was to protect him. He could see the struggle in Sirius every now and then like the man really wanted to tell him, but was afraid.

After this tournament, he was going to sit his dad down and get answers, but first, he had to survive this mess.

He had just had the weighing of his wand and was standing having his picture taken, much to his disapproval.

“I don’t understand why I have to have all this done when I didn’t enter,” he complained to Sirius after the photo was taken.

“Because you do,” Sirius said trying not to laugh at the pout on Harry’s face.

Harry was grabbed by the shoulder, and he shrugged the handoff and turned to face the person responsible, “you know the last person that grabbed my like that ended up thrown across the room,” he said, staring at Rita Skeeter. He hated this woman, she was always trying to get interviews and would write utter crap when she couldn’t. Harry had a lot of fun setting the goblins on her.

“I do apologise, Heir Potter,” her voice held a hint of disdain she couldn’t entirely hide, but he could tell she was trying to be careful.

“What can I do for you?”

“I am to interview all the Champions,” she said smiling in victory at finally getting her interview.

“Well, since I did not enter my name, and don’t see myself as a Champion, I guess that doesn’t apply to me, does it,” Harry said and sauntered off to where Sirius was waiting for him.

“Nicely done, pup,” Sirius said with a chuckle, causing Harry to glare at him playfully. They had talked about him calling Harry pup. Harry had been okay with it the first few years but now preferred that Sirius only use it at home. Of course, Sirius never listened, and Harry was never really angry.

They walked out of the room, and Harry waved goodbye to a laughing Cedric Diggory, who was being pulled away by Rita.

The night before the first task, the group were sitting around the Common room in the Heir Suite, Harry was utterly relaxed much to Hermione’s surprise, she had expected a least a little apprehension. He had, had to add extra rooms to his Suite, since now not only he and Neville stayed there, but Hermione and Luna often stayed as well.

Hermione didn’t have much in common with the girls in her dorm, but she mainly stayed to avoid Weasley’s. Both Ron and Ginny like to hassle her about what Harry was doing and where he was staying, Ginny, and why she would want to hang around with such a git, Ron. There were also lots of questions about what he was like? Where his rooms were? Was he dating anyone? From everyone else, mainly the girls.

She blamed Harry for not being friendly enough to others, but Harry had told her to shut up, or he would revoke her library privileges. She had shut up to Harry but complained bitterly to Neville.

Luna stayed because Harry calmed her and made her feel safe. He was like the big brother she always wanted and craved his attention and magic. It swam around her in a gentle, protective hug, like her mothers use to. She also liked to be away from the girls in Ravenclaw, they had stopped with the bullying and taking her things, but they still made sly comments from time to time and made her feel unwelcome. She didn’t see the need to complain since Harry gave her a space to be herself.

Harry was waiting for the time when Dumbledore made a fuss about it. He wasn’t sure if the old man knew yet or not.

“Did you know, that Dragon’s speak a form of Parseltongue?” Luna asked out of nowhere.

“Really?” Hermione asked intrigued.

“Yes, it’s quite fascinating. They are reptiles after all. Lot’s of reptiles have a form on Parseltongue, except toads,” she said still flipping through her magazine.

“Toads?” Neville asked, confused, “why not toads?”

“It’s a mystery,” Luna said, “I hope to find out one day though.”

“Is there a reason you are bringing this up?” Hermione asked.

“No reason,” Luna said and flipped the page, eyeing Harry out of the corner of her eye.

Hermione watched this interaction, and then it clicked. She had tried to put their second year out of her mind, but Harry was a Parselmouth, which meant, “OMG, Harry, did you know? This is brilliant, have you practised?” Hermione was so exciting she was bouncing in her seat.

“Yes, I know, yes I have practised. Charlie Weasley is one of the dragon tamers. Fred and George introduced us, and Sirius asked if we could try something. When they found out, I could talk to the dragons. They had me ask all sorts of questions. As of know, the dragon eggs have been replaced with transfigured fakes, and the dragons are keeping their real eggs hidden. I told the dragons what was going on, and they decided to play along and pretend to be all fierce and dangerous but fall under whatever antics the students pull.”

“That was nice of you Harry,” Neville said, “any special reason you decided to help the other Champions?”

“Fuck off Neville,” Harry snipped and got up to leave, kissing Luna on the head as he passed by and slammed his door shut. Hedwig hissed at Neville and flew out the window, causing Neville even more enjoyment.

“Nice!” Neville said, “he is really annoyed if Hed is giving me grief.”

“You should be nicer to him,” Luna said as she got up and went to her own room giving Neville a disappointed frown.

“Bollocks,” Neville muttered while Hermione just laughed at his predicament. It was so much harder for Neville to get enjoyment out of teasing Harry when he upset Luna.

“Just make sure you apologise when Luna is there, you will be fine,” Hermione said as she too moved to get up.

Neville sighed and went to bed himself.

Harry walked into the tent, Sirius at his side, and moved to sit down. He had already told the others about the dragons, and they had all been extremely relieved. Harry had told Viktor that he should fly since he was an excellent seeker. The Bulgarian had looked at him for a moment and shaken his head, “good idea, I should have thought of it,” he mumbled and that had been that.

Harry was partial to proving Wizards were idiots and planned to summon the egg from just inside the arena. If that didn’t work, he was going to have one of his elves pop it to him. No sense letting the world know that he was a Parselmouth and that he could also talk to dragons. He liked to keep that a secret for now.

After they had drawn for their dragon, and Harry just figured he would get the Hungarian Horntail since she was a feisty one, he sat and waited for his name to be called. Cedric stayed close by, and they chatted until it was Ced’s turn. Sirius had been ushered out of the tent with the other people, leaving only the Champions inside.

Harry’s nerves shot up at the thought of Cedric facing a dragon, but he calmed himself and shook his head. It was ridiculous how much that boy affected him. He understood the attraction part, and he knew he had feelings, but they all swam around in his brain confusing him and pushing him off kilter. He didn’t like to feel that way at all.

Harry pushed away all thoughts of Cedric when his name was called and left the tent. He walked over to the arena, stood just inside and pulled his wand.

“Accio golden egg,” the spell left Harry’s wand streaking across the arena, and he could make out the dragon’s chuckled as his magic wrapped around the egg, and it came sailing across the area into his hand.

“You were right, little one, human wizards are stupid,” Gretta said her voice rumbling with her laughter.

Harry nodded to the dragon and walked out of the area, straight into a laughing Sirius’ arms, “really pup, a summoning spell.”

“I figured it was worth a shot, but I actually didn’t think it would work,” Harry said with a sour look, “how stupid are these people.”

“Harry,” Hermione shouted running towards him with Luna at her side, Neville following at a more sedate pace, smiling at the two girls.

“Hey,” Harry waved.

“That was rather anticlimactic, Harry,” Luna said, frowning slightly, “I was hoping for a bit more action, like you riding a dragon,” she said with a sigh, though Harry could see the smile she was trying to hide.

“Maybe next time,” Harry chuckled.

“How do you think they will score that?” Neville asked when he finally reached them.

“Low,” Harry said, amused, “very low. One can only hope.”

Harry entered the tent set up by Madam Pomfrey and took a seat so she could run her scans. She quickly released him with a smile, and he moved over to the other Champions to look them over. As he expected they were all complete unscathed and bright-eyed.

“It was a lot of fun to outfly a dragon,” Viktor said smiling brightly, “I can not remember the last time I had so much fun.”

“My dragon pretended to fall asleep under my allure,” Fleur said with a giggle.

“What did you do?” Harry asked Cedric.

“I transfigured a rock into a dog, and my dragon played with that, while I ‘sneakily’ got the egg,” he answered laughing.

“Well, no need for those idiots to know any better,” Harry said.

“I can’t believe you just summoned it,” Cedric said amused, “I should have thought of that.”

“We all should have,” Viktor said, “out-thought by a fourth-year student,” he added good-naturedly.

“You wish you were as smart as me,” Harry said and walked out of the tent, laughing.

“It’s true, I do,” Viktor called after him, laughing himself.

Turns out the judges where just as impressed with Harry as he thought they would be and he was currently in the last place. Viktor was first, Cedric second and Fleur in third.

They gathered for instructions on the next part, which they were told the answers were in the eggs. Of course, Harry was told by Sirius later that he needed to hold the egg underwater for the clue, so he dutifully past it along to the other Champions.

Harry had Jinxy run him a bath and relaxed for a while before he put the egg under the water and duck his head under himself, and opened it.

Harry listened carefully to the song that played:

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching ponder this;  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect’s black,  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.

“Interesting,” he said after he surfaced and wiped his face, playing the song over again in his head, and trying to work out the clues. He relaxed further in the tub, letting his body relax, as he mulled over the meaning of the song. He opened the clue above the water and screeching came out of it causing him to drop the egg and cover his ears.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Neville asked as he burst into the bathroom, looking around, “and why is your bathroom nicer than me,” he added as an afterthought.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his brother and reached under the water to close the egg and bring it to the surface. “Just this,” he said, “if I open it underwater it sings a clue, above it screeches, so I’m guessing it’s a sea creature of some kind, probably a mermaid. We have those in the Black Lake. I heard Sirius talking about Jonathan and Ethan complaining about the situation there. Dumbledore has made a mess of things, and they are trying to fix it all up.”

“Of course he did,” Neville said rolling his eyes. “So what else does it say?” Neville asked as he took a seat on the edge of the tub.

“That they are going to take something, I will sorely miss, and I have an hour to find it. If I don’t, it will be gone forever.”

“Surely they can’t actually mean that literally?” Neville asked.

“Who knows with these old geezers, they are probably going to take people too instead of things. Dumbasses,” Harry sneered.

“So do you think they will take Sirius or me?” Neville asked with a frown, “because you know it’s going to be one of us, right.”

“Bollocks!”

The next morning they were informed about the Yule ball, that would be taking place as part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was compulsory for all Champions to attend with dates.

“We should go together,” Fleur said when she joined Harry at his table, bringing Viktor and Cedric with her.

“Me and you?” he asked surprised.  
“Non, all of us, you, me Viktor and Cedric, we can take turns dancing with each other.”

“That’s a good idea,” Cedric said, “I will take Harry since we are both Hogwarts Champions and Viktor can take you, Fleur.”

“I agree,” Viktor said, with a smile at the now blushing Harry.

“Okay then,” Harry said and focused on his breakfast, blocking out the sniggering of his brother. “Neville,” Harry called when he got himself under control, “you can take Luna so that she can attend. She can’t go unless an older year asks her.

“Oookay,” Neville stuttered slightly, but was quite pleased with the thought, “what about Hermione?”

“Anthony was going to ask her,” Cedric said, causing Hermione to blush and bury her face in her ever-present book.

“I guess that’s got us all covered,” Neville said with a smile, he couldn’t wait for the ball now.

They ended up having a wonderful time at the ball, it was even more fun laughing at the horrible outfit Weasley was wearing, and the fact his sister was his date.

Harry got to know Cedric a lot better. They talked most of the night about what it was like growing up in the Wizarding World and how much Cedric loved his mother but was embarrassed by his father.

They dance with each other more than anyone else, and Harry was only slightly surprised when Cedric kissed him, after walking him back to his rooms. It was just a quick kiss, closed lips and chaste, but Harry could not stop touching his lips, and for the first time Neville didn’t tease him.

It turns out they took Neville, and Harry wasn’t the only person who was furious. They had not asked permission from Madam Longbottom, and they were hearing all about it, as the Champions stood on the dock waiting for the whistle to start the second task.

“How long do you think it will take for them to start?” Fleur asked, shivering slightly.

“Soon, I’m sure, but for now I am enjoying watching them get a bollocking from Gran,” Harry laughing and shot a warming charm at Fleur, which caused her to smile.

“Looks like they are winding down. I think she has figured out the sooner she lets them start the sooner Neville will be back,” Cedric said.

“Alright, well, let’s do what we planned and stick together. We go down together we come up together,” Viktor said with a smile.

The whistle finally blew and all four cast bubblehead charms and jumped in together. They stayed close to each other, fending off the Grindylow that seemed to take a particular interest in Fleur, and slowly made their way to the Mermaid Village.

Harry made a beeline for Neville, and cut the vine holding him in place, then watched as Cedric got his mother, Viktor, his father and Fleur, her sister.

They made quick work of the swim back, Harry trying to comfort Neville when they broke the surface and his brother awoke, looking around in confusion.

“What the fuck, Harry?” Neville asked.

“Seems they chose you for my thing I would miss the most,” Harry scowled, “and I am guessing they didn’t ask you at all,” he added.

“I, um, I can’t really remember,” Neville said as Harry pushed him up onto the decking, hauling himself up after him. I think I need to see Healer Mia.”

“Right,” Harry said and pulled Neville over to the other Champions, “Neville can’t remember anything, I am going to get Sirius to call Healer Mia, and get him checked out, I suggest you do the same for your family. With a Healer you trust, that is.”

“Neville,” Gran called as she moved over to him as quick as she could, Sirius right behind her, “what happened?”

“As I was telling Harry, I don’t know, I don’t remember anything after going to bed, and I know they can’t get into our rooms, so how the hell did this happened?”

“We will be getting to the bottom of this, don’t worry. But for now, Sirius can you contact Ragnock and ask if Mia is available to look Neville over. I am sure someone took the time to add charms to him that shouldn’t be there if they had him all night.”

Ragncok was looking down at the parchment Mia had handed him, in utter disbelief. “You were right Heir Potter, Heir Longbottom has had spells cast on him, but only a tracking charm stuck,” he cleared his throat and trying to prepare himself for the outburst that was to come. He wasn’t sure if he was expecting it to be worse from Heir Potter or Madam Longbottom. “Someone tried to remove his Heir ring and his necklace. There are attempts at Legilemency and compulsion charms, but the worst thing Mia found was the potions. Heir Longbottom had been dosed with obedience, control and loyalty potions, all being held at bay by his necklace, but barely. If we had not checked and given him a cleansing potion, he would have told, whoever gave him the potions, everything and anything they wanted. He has also been obliviated.”

The explosion was something to write in the history books about. Harry and Augusta’s magic seemed to join and swirl around the room in a deadly dance, seeking anything to destroy in their temper. Elves popped into the room, throwing up shields to stop their destructive magic from leaving the room, and it bounced against them with force, hissing as it pounded for a way out, to seek, to destroy. Neville walked up to Harry first and pulled him into a hug, Harry’s magic dancing around him, protective and strong, and for the first time, Neville actually felt the love that Harry had for him. Of course, he knew it. They had formed a strong bond during the Time Dilation Chamber. Two boys who felt unloved and were abused, though Harry had turned his around, Neville had been unable too until Harry.

“It’s okay brother, I am okay,” Neville soothed as he rubbed his Harry’s back, “now calm the hell down and help me get Gran under control,” he added when Harry’s breathing had started to slow. That caused an almost hysterical laugh out of Harry as he hugged Neville back.

Without words, they walked over to Gran together, and hugged her from each side, until she too, pulled her magic back and calmed, holding both her boys against her sides and falling back onto the couch behind her. It was a lot easier to calm Augusta once Harry’s magic had retreated since hers was nowhere near as powerful.

“Someone has to pay for this,” she hissed as she held the boys closer, causing Harry to squirm somewhat.

“And they will,” Sirius said as he moved away from the wall, coming back to himself after that display.

Hedwig was observing this from her perch, her white feathers glowing in the aftermath of her Harry’s magic. He was almost ready for her now. It wouldn’t be long before her transformation was complete.

Chapter 8

It was a week after the tournament that Neville found how they had got a hold of him, and he was unimpressed by the betrayal. He had found the letter in his drawer, where he kept his keepsakes. He was putting a flower Luna had given him into the box and saw the piece of parchment he hadn’t seen before and opened it. It was a letter, written in Luna’s handwriting, asking for him to meet her in the kitchens.

“Son of a hairy hag,” Neville shouted loudly, causing Harry to bolt into his rooms.

“What?” Harry demanded, standing there in a towel, his hair dripping water down his back and into his face. Neville couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said chuckling at the sour look on his brothers face, “you just look ridiculous,” he finished letting his laugh loose.

“Glad I could be of assistance to brighten your day, git. Now, what has you yelling?”

“Oh,” Neville said and took a deep breath, handing over the note to Harry, “I found this in my drawer, I think that is how they lured me out of the rooms. I’ve never seen that note before.”

“Wasn’t Luna asleep in her rooms here that night?” Harry asked.

“Umm, oh bollocks that just makes it worse, Harry,” Neville said frowning at his brother who was valiantly trying to keep a straight face before his magic crept along the paper.

“There is it,” Harry said, “compulsion potion on the parchment, a charm wouldn’t have worked with your necklace, but a potion, seeping into your skin. Though you should have been warned before you touched it, I wonder why you didn’t heed the warning?” Harry mumbled to himself.

“Probably the same reason I didn’t remember Luna was here, I was tried, Harry,” Neville said, “and probably thought nothing of it since I was in here. This is our safe place.”

“Yes, well I will have to add checking mail to this room too now, I should have already thought of it, but like you, I thought we were safe here.”

“We should probably check the girls too, maybe everyone we are friends with. You should probably get them necklaces as well,” he added.

“Hermione already has her, Sirius insisted, but we should talk to the others,” Harry said.

A week later, everyone had the same protective necklaces that his family worn, and Harry was feeling a little bit better. He and Neville had also warned all of them not to touch any mail or letters without running scans first.

“Harry?” Harry looked up as the twins took a seat across from him.

“What?”

“We were wondering if we could borrow the map and your cloak?” Fred asked, looking nervous. Harry had actually forgotten about the map after having Jinxy put it away. There were just too many other things going on to worry about it. Plus Hogwarts kept him up to date with anything she couldn’t handle herself or with the elves.

He already knew animagi were running around the castle. He had had to help a couple trying to achieve the change to Aunt Min to reverse a half change they didn’t quite accomplish. It had been funny to him. He also knew that polyjuice was running rampant between the older years, and just shuddered at the thought of what they were up too. He hoped to Merlin none of them had gotten a piece of him.

“What do you want it for?” Harry asked. He didn’t mind lending out the map, but his cloak was something else. Dumbledore had hidden it from him, and it had taken the recall spell to reclaim his entailed property to get it back, and then he had to despell it. It was a nightmare.

The looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations before turning back to him, “we want to prank Snape,’ they whispered.

“Why? I mean I know why I would want to but why do you two want to?” Harry asked amused at the thought of these two going after the dungeon bat.

“We know he was the one to potion Neville, it had to be him, and then we found that we had been spelt as well.” It had been shocking when they had gotten the charmed necklaces for everyone in their group. They had had them checked first. There were a lot of spells cast on the twins especially, and they were still furious. They figured that their mother had been involved since she loved the Headmaster so much and they were sure Snape had to have been too, considering the positions in their system.

“Let me think about it, the cloak,” Harry paused, “it means a lot to me, and if it got damaged, I would not be held accountable for what I did to the people responsible.”

“How about just the map then,” George said with a gulp.

“That I can do, but don’t lose it,” Harry said.

The next day, the twins sat beside Harry and slipped the map back into his hands, “thanks,” they whispered with a smile.

“Your welcome, now what did you do?” Harry asked.

“Wait for it,” they said in unison.

Halfway during breakfast, Severus Snape got up and started to sing and dance around the Great Hall.

“Is that a muggle song?” Harry asked after he had to spit his tea across the table, right into Neville’s face. Neville was too busy gaping at the spectacle in front of him to even notice.

“Never gonna give you uppppppp, never gonna let you downnnnnnn,” Snape crooned as he did a perfect imitation of the dance Rick Astley did to this song.

“Where did you even hear it?” Harry laughed, that song was released when I was like six,” he laughed.

“We asked Sirius to do some research for us, he gave us this,” Fred said, looking rather proud of himself.

The whole hall bar a few Slytherins and Dumbledore, were completely enthral, laughing and giggle at the sour Professor as he swayed and sung his way through the entire song.

When he finished almost everyone stood up and clapped as the Professor came back to himself and scowled down at everyone before storming from the room, the clapping and hollering following him down the corridor.

“That was brilliant,” Harry sputtered as he tried to talk through his laughter.

“It really was,” Neville added, and then wiped his face as he realised he had tea all over him. “Harry!”

“Blame them,” Harry said pointing at the twins while still laughing, causing Nevile to sigh, and then start laughing all over again, as he cleaned himself up. “Worth it,” he said.

“Absolutely,” Harry chuckled, “I have to send Sirius the memory, he will love it,” he added.

“I don’t think you will get the chance,” Neville said as he watched a laughing Aunt Min leave the table, “I think she’s going to beat you to it.”

That night Harry lay in his bed and pulled out the map. He hadn’t studied it yet, or really looked at it and figured now was as good a time as any to see how it worked. He activated the map and spread it out in front of him, watching as the names and footprints began to unfold. He noticed that his part of the castle did not show up on the map, nor did some of the hidden passages he had discovered during his rare free time exploring. He would have to ask Sirius how to add them.

He checked out the Gryffindor dorm rooms and saw that there was no one in the Common room, and checked the time, it was rather late, so he checked the rooms. The twins weren’t in their rooms so he figured they must be still in the potions lab in his rooms, either still working or fallen asleep on the sofas in there.

His eyes drifted to the fourth year rooms and realised there were only three beds in there. They had to be happy about that. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he continued to peruse the map and noticed that Barty Crouch was in Moody’s rooms. He wondered what they could possibly be discussing. He was sure Moody was a Dumbledore supporter and that Crouch actively disliked the old goat.

He moved on and found his dad in Aunt Mins room and was confident they were looking at the memory of Snape. He chuckled at the thought.

Dumbledore was pacing his office, and he could see Snape either sitting or standing, probably getting a lecture. Harry himself really wanted to know how the twins had gotten the drop on the greasy git. Growing bored he closed the map and put it away. He really needed some sleep.

Griffin and Hedwig were sharing a perch, both sleeping and Griffin was radiating a comfortable warmth through the room, which Hedwig seemed to enjoy.

As he lay down and pulled the covers over him, he mulled over what exactly was wrong with Hedwig, she was not a regular owl, he knew that but lately, she had been changing, and it was starting to annoying him that he couldn’t figure out what was going on with her.

He fell asleep with thoughts of both birds swirling in his mind.

Hedwig poked her head out from under her wing and stared at her boy, listening as his breathing evened out. She liked this time of night, it was peaceful, and she could spread her wings and shake out her form.

Griffin watched, fascinated as Hedwig flapped her wings, hoving about the floor before her body shimmered and stretched, elongating and thicking out. She landed on four legs, her huge wings flapping once before settling along the curve of her body and she shook her giant head. Her once golden eyes now an icy blue.

She let out a low connected purr, her white body, littered with black markings let off a gentle glow in the dark. She stretched out, her front paws kneading the carpet, before turning her head to look at Griffin.

‘Let’s go,’ Hedwig’s voice whispered in Griffin’s mind, and the Phoenix lept off his perch and settling on the large, now cats, back, flaming them out so Hedwig could run.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry murmured as he sat up, unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He knew, of course, that his Hed was unique, but he had never imagined, never dreamed that he would one day have bonded with a Snow Reaper.

He had read about them, of course, though they were thought extinct, the last one spotted over sixty years ago — the owl that could change into a large cat. Deadly creatures, they were a class XXXXX, deceptively innocent in their owl form, deadly in their cat form. They could shimmer in and out of view, travel instantaneously to their bonded, their bite was as fatal as a basilisk, and they could hypnotise you with their eyes, luring you in. They were said to have been used in olden times to reap the souls of the wicked.

 

Hedwig stopped, mid-run and turned to look back at the castle. She could feel her Harry’s excitement, he had seen her, he was finally ready. She let out an exuberant roar, which sounded like a cross between a bear and lion and shimmered out of view. She reappeared on Harry’s bed, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the room, and struck. She bit into Harry’s arm, as gently as she could, allowing her venom to seep into his skin. Harry sat there, caught in the sway of her eyes as she completed the bonding sequence. Once her venom had been added, she pulled back, bit her paw and held it onto the wound.

What people did not know what that her venom had a cure, the problem was it had to be freely given — her blood. But these two combined, with a push of magic, would bind them together more fully. Harry would be completely hers now, and she would love and protect him always.

As the blood did its work, Harry, now immune to her sway, came back to himself and winced at the pain in his arm. ‘Griffin I have need of you,’ Hedwig called and the phoenix flamed in, settled next to Harry and cried in the wound, sealing it shut. ‘My thanks, old friend.’

‘Of course, Nix,” Griffin replied, ‘are you going to give him your real name?’

‘He can hear us now, Griff, he knows it now,’ Nix said with a cat-like chuckle, which was really a very strange sound. ‘Though I will still be his Hedwig in my owl form,’ she added and shimmered back into Hedwig.

“Can you still project your thoughts to me in your owl form?” Harry asked as he scratched Hedwig head, in just the right spot.

‘Yes,’ she answered, her voice so much sweeter in his head in this form, ‘that’s the spot Harry, just a little to the left,’ she added with a pleased sigh as he did as he was told with a chuckle.

“I have so many questions,” Harry said, enthusiastically, “like why did it take so long for you to show yourself to me?”

‘I have been transforming every few days, the last six months, trying to get you to see. But I can not just show you my form. For us to bond, you must see me in your own time. I knew it was growing nearer, that you were almost ready because I had started to achieve the glow in my wings, that comes as a sign.’

“I have read a few things about you like you can come to me anywhere anytime, you can become invisible, you have venom, and you can hypnotise with your eyes. It was also said that you use to reap the souls of the wicked, is that true?”

‘Mostly. Though I am feared, I was believed to be a creature of light because I hunted the wicked. But the truth is, our kind is only as good as the wizard we choose. I have never known one of my kind to choose an evil magical, but that does not mean it can’t happen.’

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat, and Hedwig knew what he was thinking.

‘You could have turned evil, under the right circumstances. I know everything about you, Harry, from your rough upbringing to your integration with the abomination that was in your scar. How your mother’s love shelters you still, holding on tight deep inside to keep you moral how your new family holds you to that path as well. I also know that you could turn in a second if they were taken away from you, and I, of course, would wreak havoc in your name. But I also feel the goodness in you, the innocent child you buried deep down to protect. And I can also feel that part of yourself resurface every time a certain Hufflepuff is around.’ Hedwig rubbed her head against Harry’s face, in a gentle motherly fashion, as her soft teasing laughter echoed in his mind.

Harry did something, at that moment, that he had not done since he was five, he left himself be vulnerable as he asked, “do you think he is meant to be mine?”

‘Of that, I have no doubt,’ Hedwig said, ‘he is very fond of you, and is striving to find a way to keep you safe. Though there is no need for that, I would never let any harm befall you. Now sleep, you need your rest, this silly competition will begin its final task in a few days, and now I am finally free to help you.’ She nuzzled his cheek, and the flew to her perch and settled in.

“Are you not going out?”

‘Not just yet, sleep,” she insisted and settled in to watch over him.

“One more question?”

‘Yes?’

“How many of your kind are there left?”

‘Ah, now that is something that we do not share, remember that when you are asked, but there are a few of us. We have a secret conclave. I will have to show you sometime, where we are protected from Wizarding kind and only when we feel the pull do we emerge. Now sleep young one.’

“Wait what did you mean, integrate with the abomination in my scar?”

‘Sleep, we will discuss more later.’ Harry heard the finality in her voice and grumbled but laid down, and much to his surprise was asleep within minutes.

She watched carefully as he settled down, her mind going over everyone in this castle that was a threat to him. Her work would begin soon. She would get him through this competition and then she would start, reaping anyone that would dare stand in her Harry’s way.

‘He will be fine,’ Griffin said, watching over Harry as well, ‘between us and with his power, we will see him through to meet his true potential.’

‘Did you connect yourself?’ Hedwig asked, looking concerned, ‘just in case, I cannot get to him?’

‘I did, just as you asked, I can flame to him anywhere anytime. With the power of Hogwarts now behind me, I cannot be chained or contained.’

‘And Hogwarts is keeping on eye on the intruder?’ Hedwig asked, glad of their ability to mask Harry from their conversation.

‘Yes, he is on track with his plan, Harry will be portkeyed away in the final task, if he reached the cup first, and you or I will be there to end the monster finally. Sirius has found the missing piece, with Hogwarts help. He will be mortal when he is reborn.”

‘I do not like it, but I understand. Remember, if anything happens to my Harry, the Wizarding World will not survive the plague my kind set upon it.’ Griffin shivered at the promise, for he knew every word was true.

The next morning, Neville was sitting on Harry’s bed, his eyes bugging out of his head as he looked at what he thought was an extinct creature.

“Harry!” Neville exclaimed.

“I know,” Harry said just as excited. He had noticed since last night he felt more free, more youthful, more optimistic. He didn’t know what caused it but figured it was probably his bond with Nix/Hedwig.

What he didn’t know, was that it was the effect of Griffin that was giving him the positive feelings. It was a phoenix’s job to do that after all, Griffin just never thought he would connect to someone again, after Godric.

Nix made it impossible not to.

“Are you going to tell Sirius?” Neville asked, “or anyone else?”

“Sirius, yes, of course, he’s my dad, but I don’t know about anyone else. I think I will leave that up to Nix to decide.”

“Good idea,” Neville said, looking at his brother. He could feel the difference in him, the pull of his magics felt lighter somehow, more hopeful. He couldn’t explain it, but he decided it was a good thing and he would just keep an eye on Harry to be safe.

“Let’s get to breakfast,” Harry said, and they both jumped up and left the room, leaving behind a laughing Hedwig after she transformed back from Nix.

Chapter 9

Harry stood at the entrance of the maze, his whole body quivering in annoyance. He had been the last to enter, and he had thought that if he had just stepped over into the entrance that the spell would break, but no such luck. He turned and glared at Moody, as the hedges closed the opening.

“Stupid tournament,” he muttered as he walked through the maze. He couldn’t believe some of the things he would have to face in here, Blast-Ended Skrewts, bogarts, a sphinx. He was wondering where they got the acromantula since he had the forest cleaned out. Hagrid probably got a hold of it. He did, after all, create the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

He felt something brush up against his leg and realised that Nix was with him. He placed his hand down and rested it on her neck as they walked, feeling a lot safer and more comfortable than he should in a place like that.

“Bogart,” Nix said. Harry didn’t know what his Bogart would be, he had no idea what he was afraid of, and he was sure this was not the place to find out.

“Nix,” he whispered, and she could hear the panic in his voice, but it was too late, it was there, and it was transforming.

Harry barely had time to register the dead bodies of his family, before there was a hissing roar and then a keening scream like sound, and the images vanished. Nix was beside him in seconds, and he realised he had fallen to the floor.

She nudged his face with hers and Harry wrapped his arms around her holding on tight.

It may have been quick, but it was enough. Neville, Sirius, Hedwig in both forms, Gran, Aunt Min, the faces were all around him, white, cold, bloody, dead.

‘Harry, we must continue,” Nix said as she felt Harry slowly pull himself together. She would have called for Griffin, but he had no way or arriving without flash.

“I’m okay, thanks, Nix,” Harry said. “Did you kill it?” he added.

“Yes, Harry, you will not face that thing again. I’m here, and nothing will hurt you while I am able to keep you safe.”

He squeezed her neck one last time, rubbing his face against her fur before letting go, “thanks again, Nix,” he whispered and then got up to move on. “I hope that was the worst of it,” he muttered.

Nix wished she could tell him it was.

He moved through the maze slowly, cautiously, Nix a present comfort at his side. She walked in front of him to block his path, and he paused, waiting.

‘Mist, it will disorientate you when we enter, literal turn you upside down,’ Nix said.

“MIght be fun,” Harry said, “are you going to come with me, or wait till I’m on the other side and then shimmer to me?”

‘I will shimmer to you,” Nix said, ‘I do not need to be disorientated.’

Harry chuckled and walked through the mist. He felt like he had no idea where he was going, so he just walked, upside down, until he felt his body readjust and he was on the other side. It was very disorientating, and he would have panicked if he hadn’t known what to expect. But since he did, he enjoyed the experience.

Nix shimmered in next to him, and he felt her nudge him to keep moving. When they got to the Sphinx, Nix just shimmered into view and stared her down. Harry had been very impressed. The Sphinx had gulped and moved out the way, no questions asked. Harry could almost feel Nix’s satisfaction as they walked past, though he was sure she was strutting.

Harry heard a scream and ran, finding Fleur being pulled in by the branches of the maze, Nix ran forward and slashed at them, and Harry pulled Fleur free, though she was unconscious. He sent up red sparks, and moved on, knowing she would be fine.

As he rounded another bend, he saw Viktor holding Cedric at wand point, a spell on his lips, but before he could move, Nix had jumped up and whacked Viktor on the back of the head with her paw and the boy fell to the floor in a heap.

“Was that necessary?” Harry asked, amused.

‘Of course, he was about to hurt your boy,” Nix said with an amused chuckle herself. Besides, it was fun.’

“Harry?” Cedric asked as he looked at the place Viktor lay and Harry was standing back, no wand was drawn, “what happened?”

“Looks like he was under the imperious curse,” Harry said, repeat what Nix said.

“Some tournament huh?” Cedric said.

“Um, Ced, whatever you do, don’t move,” Harry said his voice higher than usual.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“Acromantula,” Harry said, swallowing thickly.

Nix shimmered into view, causing Cedric to gape at her, and jumped over the boys head, straight at the giant spider, who tried to turn and run, when it saw the Snow Reaper coming at it. But it was over before it started as Nix shredded the beast in seconds, her razor shape claws no match for its exoskeleton.

“Is that?” Cedric broke off mid-question.

“Yes, that’s a Snow Reaper, she’s my familiar,” Harry said.

“Merlin!” Cedric exclaimed as Nix took her place by Harry’s side, “she’s beautiful,” he finished.

I knew I liked him,’ Nix said with a chuckle.

“Shut up, Nix,” Harry said while scratching behind her ear, the way she liked.

“You can communicate?” Cedric asked.

“Yes, we are fully bonded,” Harry answered, “now how about we finish this stupid competition and then I can explain about Nix later.”

Cedric nodded his head, still in awe of Nix. For some reason, Harry looked even more attractive than he usually did.

They made it to the middle of the maze and spotted the cup. Harry smiled at Cedric when he told Harry to take it, “together?” Harry suggested.

“Okay, together,” Cedric said with a returning smile.

They grabbed it and felt the pull, and when they landed, in a heap, Harry knew instantly something was very wrong.

“Nix,” he called and felt her shimmer in next to him. “Cedric, something is seriously wrong here,” he said as the other boy stood.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Nowhere good, that’s for sure,” Harry answered.

‘Harry, be on guard,’ Nix said as a wizard holding something came into view.

“Kill the ssspare,” something hissed, and a wand came up, green light shooting towards them.

Harry was frozen as he watched the light head straight towards Cedric, then his magic unleashed, pushing Cedric aside and sheltering him within its bubble.

Cedric watched helplessly, from within the sphere, unable to get out, and it seemed hidden from view, as Harry collapsed. He saw a spell hit the boy and no magic seemed to be protecting him like it always did, and he figured Harry had expended all his power to keep him safe. He tried to scream, but no sound escaped his bubble. All he could do was watch, horrified at the events taking place.

Harry woke up tired, bound to a gravestone, his magic was moving sluggishly around inside him. He could feel most of it was occupied protecting Cedric, and just hoped that Nix could get him out of this. He felt her brush up beside him and hiss in his mind.

‘I’m here Harry. Everything will be fine.’

Harry said nothing as a man he recognised as Peter Pettigrew came forward and plopped the thing he was carrying into the cauldron.

Wormtail causes the grave under Harry’s feet to disgorge something that looks like dust; he chants, “Bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son!” Wormtail sends it into the cauldron. Slicing off his right hand and dropping it into the cauldron, he continues haltingly, “Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will revive — your master.” In pain and weeping, he slits Harry’s arm with the knife and collects blood in a vial. As it drips into the cauldron, he chants, “B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe.”  
The cauldron emits huge vaporous clouds from which a tall, skeletal figure ascends then alights on the ground, demanding Wormtail robe it.

Lord Voldemort has arisen.

Harry feels his ropes untie and watches on as Voldemort uses his wand and pushes it into Peters Dark Mark. Pops sound all around and Harry is starting to get very nervous until they start dropping. First Peter, then the Death Eaters in the circle, one by one, they fell faster than the human eye can keep up with.

Harry looks over and sees the bewilderment on Voldemorts face until it turns to shock and he too, falls.

“Nix,” Harry screams, and he falls to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer.

‘I am here,’ she said as she moves to his side and rubs up against him, before lowering her head to examine his wound. ‘Griffin,’ she calls and the phoenix flames in, in front of Harry, and cries into the open wound, cleaning and sealing it shut.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked as he released his magic from the protection of Cedric, entirely spent.

Cedric rushes over, falling to his knees in front of Harry, grabbing his face in his hands and checking him over. “Merlin, Harry, you could have died,” his whispered, the horror of that thought etched onto his face.

Harry placed his hands over the top of Cedric’s, and smiled at him, exhaustedly, “Nix was with me, I was never in danger.”

Griffin flamed out, and Harry asked Nix, “where did he go?” all the while never taking his eyes off of Cedric. The two were staring at each other, taking in the others features, both feeling the same relief that the other was safe.

‘He went to retrieve a few people, so we can get this mess sorted out.’

Harry turned then, dislodging Cedric’s hands, but he grabbed up one of them as he did so, “what am I suppose to say happened here?”

‘You could tell them about me, or you could say you have no idea, it is up to you.”

“Will it be okay, if they find out about you?” Harry asked.

“Oh she can talk to you, telepathically,” Cedric said, finally understanding.

“Yes, it’s part of the bond,” Harry said before turning back to Nix.

‘It makes no difference to me if they know or not, anyone trying to take me away would not live to see the outcome.’

Harry laughed, “okay then, the truth it is.”

“Were you planning on hiding the fact a Snow Reaper did this?”

“I just didn’t want to put Nix in any danger,” Harry said fiercely.

“Only an idiot would try to come between a Snow Reaper and their chosen. The histories are full of what happens to anyone who tries,” Cedric said with a laugh, “let’s hope some idiots try, we could use a few less in this world.”

“That’s not very Hufflepuff of you,” Harry said with a snigger.

“Hufflepuffs are loyal and kind, Harry, not stupid. We did have our own Dark Lord after all,” Cedric said with a huff.

“And what a menace he was,” Harry said with a laugh, “but Helga’s badassery more than makes up for any of that.”

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it,” Cedric said with a fake scowl that fooled no one.

“I never could, she is my many times Great Grandmother,” Harry said with a smug smile.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Cedric said with a smile but was interrupted by Griffin flaming back in with passengers.

“HARRY,” Sirius screamed as he ran towards his son, “Merlin, tell me you are okay,” he begged as he pulled Harry to him and held him tightly.

“Yes, I’m fine, Dad, Nix was with me the whole time,” Harry said, and they both felt her rub against their legs before she shimmered into view.

Pandamonium broke out at her appearance.

It took a while for Amelia Bones to take control of the scene, as she was as overwhelmed by the appearance of the Snow Reaper as everyone else, except for Sirius Black she noticed.

“Is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” she asked as she surveyed the scene.

“Yes, and those are his followers, or some of them anyway,” Harry said as he pointed over to the semi-circle of dead men. “And this,” he said as he kicked Peter, “is Peter Pettigrew, the one that betrayed my parents.”

“Shacklebolt, go back to the Ministry and gather more men, we will need transport for the bodies and the Unspeakables to go over this scene.”

The tall Auror nodded and disapparated, quickly.

“You and I,” she said looking at Sirius, “will discuss this later, but for now you should get the boys back to school.”

“Of course, Ami,” Sirius said and turned to Harry, “how are we gonna get back?”

“Griffin,” Harry called, and he flamed in hovering over Harry’s head, “grab hold,” he said before turning to Amelia, “the cup is over there somewhere,” he said pointing before Sirius, Cedric and he grabbed hold of Griffin’s tail feathers and flamed out. Nix shimmered out not long after.

They arrived back to chaos, and people started to descend on them, but Sirius shepherded them into the school.

‘Harry, Moody is an imposter,” Nix said, ‘a Death Eater.’

“Great, Harry said and turned to Sirius, “seems Moody is an imposter, you may want to do something about that since he is following us.”

Sirius nodded and as soon as they walked into the Infirmary, he turned and stunned Moody as he walked into the room. “Wheres the map?” he asked.

“Jinxy?” Harry called, and she popped into place, “can you get the map for me?”

“Right away master Harry,” she said and popped away only to pop back quickly map in hand.

“Thanks,” Harry said and then opened the map, “well according to this Moody is in his office, and this person here is Barty Crouch.”

“Polyjuice, we will just have to wait for it to wear off, shouldn’t be long,” Sirius said, “until then let’s get you two checked out.”

“I really am fine, dad, just tired,” Harry said.

“He used most of his magic to protect me,” Cedric said.

“Really?” a new voice said and Harry and Cedric turned to see Amos Diggory there with his wife, Primrose.

“Yes dad, he saved me from Pettigrew’s killing curse,” Cedric said, causing his mother to let out a sob. Harry figured it was relief that her son didn’t die.

“There are no words, Heir Potter,” Mrs Diggory said as she moved over to Harry’s bedside and pulled him into a hug. Harry accepted the hug, uncomfortably, and patted her on the back. He did not have much experience with weeping girls, just Hermione really and only that one time.

Nix appeared next to Harry’s bed, a grumbling rumble leaving her throat as she picked up on Harry’s discomfort.

“Mum, let him go,” Cedric said with a small smile.

“Sorry, dear,” Primrose said as she released Harry and ran her hand down his cheek before moving over to embrace her son. It was a testament to her worry that she did not seem to notice Nix, but Amos Diggory did if his gapping gasp was any indication.

“Is that what I think it is?” he managed to get out when he pulled himself together, which was rather quick in Harry’s opinion.

“Yes,” Harry answered as Cedric’s mother released her son and turned to look, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. “This is Nix, my familiar.”

Primrose sat rather suddenly on the bed beside her son, while Amos seemed to come alive with curiosity.

“Can I come closer?” he asked.

“Sure,” Harry said, and Sirius pulled up a chair for him while still keeping a very close eye on the imposter Moody. Harry could see his inpatients as he studied the man.

Amos moved to the chair provided and stared at Nix, his eye alight with wonder, “I had thought, you see, it is believed, that Snow Reapers are extinct,” Amos said.

“That’s is what they want people to believe, but they are just hidden, though I have no idea where. Nix is very secretive about that.”

“Do they only have an owl to cat form like everyone was lead to believe?” Amos asked, eyes wide.

Harry turned to Nix and waited for the answer before relaying it to Amos, “Yes, just owl to a cat,” Harry said.

“You can speak, telepathically?” Harry nodded in answer, “fascinating,” Amos said. “I’ve always wondered,” he added, “why owl to a cat? It just seems so unlikely, from prey to predator,” he finished with a confused tilt of his head.

“Really?” Harry asked out of nowhere, and Nix made a nodding motion, “that’s fantastic” he added but focused back on Mr Diggory when he cleared his throat. “Sorry, it’s just Nix said that its the same as magicals being able to turn into animals. Some turn into predators as well, like bears or lions, or, and this is really exciting, on the rare occasion you have magicals that can turn into magical creatures such as dragons,” Harry finished, and you could hear the excitement in his voice at the thought.

“Is this true?” Amos asked, but he was looking at Nix, who nodded her big head and made a grumbling like noise that sounded somewhat like a chuckle.

“Oh,” Harry said, and turned back to Amos, “he said there are writings about it in some of the Founders journals.” Harry paused and turned back to Nix, “why did you call them the founders when it was Godric?” Harry let out a laugh then.

“What did she say?” Cedric asked.

“She said that, even though Godric founded the school, the others are still founders because they founded their own houses. She said it counts.”

“Of course it does,” Amos said, “but what is this about Godric?”

Harry went on to tell the story he had told Hermione in the Great Hall back in his first year, and they were fascinated.

“Helga and Godric?” Amos asked, “that is truly fascinating, to be able to read those,” he ended wistfully.

“Harry leant me Helga’s journals, I am on the third one right now,” Cedric said, with a smirk at his dad.

“Don’t tease your father,” Primrose said, with a smile, she had managed to calm down during all the stories.

They were disturbed by two separate things that happened at once. First was inside the infirmary where the polyjuice wore off and to Barty Crouch Jr. come into view, the second was outside, and Harry could hear his Aunt Mins voice, “you know you are not allowed around Heir Potter, Headmaster, this is Tournament business and Ministry business, not school business.”

“He represents Hogwarts, Minerva, so move out of the way please,” they heard, Albus’ voice just shy of anger.

“He does no such thing, Headmaster, his parchment had no school on it, and he did not declare one, so again, stop trying to get in there to interrogate the lad when he is getting medical help.”

“It’s fine, Minnie,” Sirius called, “maybe he can inform us how his dear old friend was an imposter,” everyone could hear the bite in his voice,

“I would like to know that myself,” Amelia Bones voice was heard and then she pushed through the doors and was followed by all those that had waited outside.

Dumbledore tried to rush to Harry’s side, but Nix was having none of it and moved in front of Harry’s bed, hackles raised and a warning growl. The Headmaster stumbled back and drew his wand, which Harry had in his hand the next second without conscious thought. He couldn’t believe someone would raise a wand at his familiar.

Dumbledore stood there shocked, as he looked at Harry, “do you have any idea what you have done?”

“Yes, I stopped you from attacking my familiar, which by the way is a crime,” Harry said and pocketed the wand without thought.

“Amelia?” Sirius called as she seemed stunned into place by what she had witnessed. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because Dumbledore had tried to hurt Nix or if it was because Harry had disarmed the old man. He didn’t really care, he was just mad he was not at full strength yet, or he would have put the old man through the wall.

Harry watched her turn and sputtered, “but he is supposed to be dead,” she said.

“He was impersonating Moody,” Sirius pointed to a bed off in the corner, and Harry was surprised to find the real Moody there, being treated by Madam Pomfrey. How did he miss that?

“How long have we been in here?” Harry asked, a little confused.

“Only about twenty minutes,” Cedric said as he moved to sit beside Harry.

“Where’s Neville?” he asked, he thought nothing would have kept his godbrother from his side.

“With Gran, she’s holding him hostage until I give the all clear,” Sirius said, “I didn’t want to have to worry about him too. Though poor Augusta is getting an earful, Luna and Hermione are worse than Neville.”

Harry smiled in amusement, “they will pay for that later, I’m sure,” Harry said and shuddered slightly, Gran was a badass, and even he knew better not to mess with her.

“What exactly happened out there?” Dumbledore asked, butting in, still eyeing Harry and Nix suspiciously.

“That is for us to investigate, Headmaster,” Amelia said, her tone showing her annoyance at the man, “all I will say for sure is that we have the bodies of a number of Death Eaters and what appeared to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Department of Mysteries is running some test on the body, and we will have more information at a later date.”

Aurors entered the room and took Barty Crouch Jr. away, while Sirius moved to stand behind where Harry sat on the bed in the Infirmary and placed his hands on his shoulders. Dumbledore gave the room one last look before he left too, followed by Amelia and a couple of the Aurors left behind. They heard her speaking.

“Just a moment Albus, I have a few questions for you,” and then her voice disappeared down the corridor.

“That’s going to be fun,” Harry said his nose scrunched up in distaste, “he will be giving her the run around I’m sure.”

“I’m just going to go make sure she had all the information she needs,” Minerva said, but stopped by to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead before she left the room. Harry smiled at her retreating back. Aunt Min was as fussy about public displays of affection as he was, so he knew she was worried for her to do that, in front of non-family members.

‘Now is not the time to ask such questions,’ Nix said, obviously responding to his desire to know what was being kept from him, ‘we will discuss this later when we are alone with your dad.’

“Fine,” Harry said pouting, but still ran his fingers through her fur, when she jumped up on to the bed to lay half in his lap half on the bed. She started to purr loudly as he got the spot behind her ear she liked so much.

Then a thought occurred to Harry, “I’m fifteen this summer,” he said with a smirk.

“Yes, and?” Cedric asked curious as to his look, that smirk always meant trouble.

“I take my title, and then I can shake up the school,” he said with a huge smile, “get ready dad, we are going to have so much fun.”

Sirius chuckled at his son, and squeezed his shoulder, “I can’t wait.”

Chapter 10

The Wizarding World was up in arms over the discovery of Voldemort, Harry, was being heralded as a hero again, and he managed to thrust Cedric into the spotlight with him, much to the Hufflepuffs annoyance.

Fudge was trying to gain access to Harry since it was found Lucius Malfoy had been one of the Death Eaters in the graveyard, and he had taken a massive hit with the public. Harry was more than happy to avoid him. He thought Amelia would make a way better Minister, besides he hated Umbridge and her stupid policies and she was Fudges second.

Neville, Luna, Hermione and the twins had gone mental when they had finally gotten a hold of him. They had swarmed him, and both Luna and Hermione had burst into tears. He had just looked at Neville helplessly only to find his brother had wet eyes himself. It had taken all of Harry’s self-control to hold himself together at the devastated look on his brothers face.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, brother,” Neville had said when he had finally gotten to hug Harry.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, you know,” Harry had replied hugging him tightly to himself.

“Git,” Neville had muttered before squeezing him so tight, Harry could hardly breathe.

“Arsehole,” Harry muttered back when he was finally released and could take in air. Then they just looked at each other and laughed, and if it was slightly hysterical, no one commented, except for Hermione.

“Boys,” she had muttered as she watched on with amusement.

Harry pushed his food around the plate. They were at the leaving feast, and he couldn’t wait to get home. He thought about the discussion he had had with his dad and Aunt Min, the discovery of Horcrux’s and how they had, with the help of the goblins, found and destroyed them all. Sirius had said they had been lucky to find the last one, a week before the final task. He was not sure what would have happened if they had not. Harry now knew there was nothing lucky about it, that Griffin and Nix had been helping from the background all along.

Harry had also had to talk Nix out of outright killing Snape and Dumbledore, letting his familiar know he had other plans for those two, kicking them out of Hogwarts would just be the beginning.

Nix had agreed, but Harry knew the moment they stepped out of line in any way, that endangered him, Nix would act regardless.

“A knut for your thoughts?” Neville asked beside him.

“My thoughts are worth way more than a knut, at least a galleon,” Harry said with a slight pout, before laughing at his brother. “I’m just excited to get home, and have a bit of a holiday before I get bogged down with school and Lord stuff,” Harry said with a huff.

“I thought you were looking forward to that?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“I am, but it is still going to be a lot of work, so I want to be well rested before I have to start, plus there is taking my title,” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“At least I get to wait a few years,” Neville said smiling.

“I glad I do too,” Hermione said from his other side.

“You will still be before me,” Neville said.

Hermione just frowned at him and turned to Harry, “How’s Malfoy?” she asked.

They all looked over to the Slytherin table at the same time, Malfoy was absent.

“His mother took him home, and they are dealing with it in private. Sirius has been helping out, and Aunt Cissa is grateful for the help. Draco has been coping as well as he can,” Harry said, “Sirius said that Draco is torn between being grateful he doesn’t have to follow his father’s rules anymore and sad he lost a parent.”

“He was terrified his father would make him take the Dark Mark, and his mother wouldn’t be able to stop it,” Nevile said with a frown.

“Sirius would have helped, Aunt Cissa knew that, but could only tell Draco so much, in case his dad ordered it out of him. It’s why we had to fight in public, but just enough that his dad wouldn’t get too suspicious since Sirius had laid down a Black directive,” Harry said with a sigh, “I’m sure we will see him during the holidays, maybe I can get to know my cousin properly now.”

“I hope he is going to be okay,” Hermione said.

“I’m sure he will be, if for no other reason that he doesn’t have to marry Pansy Parkinson anymore. Aunt Cissa hates that family,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“I am so glad Sirius talked Gran out of signing a contract for me,” Neville said, and they could hear the relief in his voice.

“I would have never let that happened anyway, Nev, you know that,” Harry said with a smile, patting his brother’s hand.

“I know,” Neville replied, “was the best day of my life, meeting you.”

“Oh, Nev, you say the sweetest things,” Harry said, fluttering his eyelashes at his brother, to cover how uncomfortable he was talking about this in public.

“Right, git,” Neville said with a laugh, understanding completely, “like I would settle for you!”

“Arsehole,” Harry muttered elbowing Neville in the ribcage.

“Time to go,” Hermione said, “you talked all the way through the Headmasters speech,” she added, but there was no objection in her voice.

Aunt Minnie joined them at the table and escorted them to the carriages.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as they left the castle.

“I was informed that the Headmaster would be trying to get a word with you,” she said, looking around, “and I am of the opinion that that doesn’t need to happen.”

“What did he plan to do, kidnap me from the carriage?’ Harry asked incredulously.

“Either that or the train, which is why Sirius will be meeting you there. He will be riding back to London with you.”

“Does he not know that Voldemort is dead? I mean really dead this time?” Harry asked.

“He does not believe that to be the case, even with all the evidence. He thinks we are giving you a false sense of security and that it would be better if you were away from us completely. He plans to send you back to the Dursley’s,” Minerva said, and Harry’s magic lashed out harshly, though no one in the carriage was harmed.

Nix shimmered into place in front of Harry, and the carriage expanded to fit her. She placed her paws on his lap and ran her tongue along his face, causing him to splutter, but it did that job. HIs magic calmed immediately as he wiped his face and complained.

“That is so gross, Nix, ugg,” he muttered as he tried to get all the slobber off of his face.

‘Your magic called me, Harry, and it was the quickest way to calm you,’ Nix said, but Harry could hear the laughter in her voice.

“I’m sure it was,” he answered, but he smiled at her patting her head.

‘Do not worry about the Headmaster’s schemes, he will not be Headmaster much longer, and I have my spies keeping an eye on him and the greasy one.’

“Spies? You have spies?” Harry asked surprised.

‘Of course, young one, you do not live as long as we do and not have well-placed beings to help you figure out what your enemy is up to. We were revered once. We were also hunted by those that wish to harness our power by force. We learnt to protect ourselves and those we take as our own.’

“Wow, okay, the more I learn about you, the more impressed I am,” Harry said smiling and scratching Nix behind the ear, causing a loud purr to leave her muzzle.

“Okay for those that don’t have a psychic link to Nix?”

‘We do not share these secrets, young one, with anyone but our bonded.’

“I can’t say,” Harry said, “some things we discuss or secrets only shared with their bonded, sorry,” Harry said, but everyone could see he was not sorry at all.

“That’s fine, I guess,” Neville grumbled, “can you give us an idea at least.”

“Nope, sorry.”

Sirius greeted them at the train, and Minerva handed them over with a strained smile.

“Keep a close watch,” she said to him and then turned to the kids, “I will see you soon.”

“See you later Aunt Minnie,” Harry and Neville said at the same time with an innocent smile.

“Again boys, you fool no-one,” she said with a smile.

“Goodbye, Professor McGonagall,” Hermione said, formally.\

“Goodbye Heiress Dagworth-Granger,” Minerva said and headed back for the carriages.

“Professor McGonagall?” Harry asked with a smirk, “really?”

“What do you want me to call her?” Hermione asked, annoyed, “she’s a teacher.”

Harry and Neville sniggered at the look on Hermione’s face.

“Come on you lot, let’s get on the train before the Potter luck kicks in and we have trouble,” Sirius said, herding them onto the train.

Harry just glared at him and stomped onto the train, while Hermione and Neville laughed.

“Where’s Cedric?” Sirius asked as they got settled.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him. Did any of you see him?” Harry asked.

“No, I don’t remember him at the feast,” Nevile said.

“Nix, can you go see where he is?”

Of course, but he is not with the Headmaster or the greasy one, I would know that” Nix said before shifting into Hedwig and flying out the window.

They were halfway to London before Nix returned, a bloody Cedric and Anthony draped over her back.

“What the hell happened,” Harry yelled as he checked out Nix for injury before moving on to Cedric. Hermione had pulled Anthony down and was checking him over.

Sirius shot healing spells at the two boys, who sighed in relief as the pain started to ease, “JInxy,” Sirius called out.

“What can Jinxy be doing…Oh, what be happening here?” she asked when she got a look at the people in the compartment.

“I need some blood replenisher and pain relief potions, please,” Sirius said, and Jinxy popped out and popped right back in with the needed potions. “We should get out of here, use the emergency portkey to Gringotts, Harry,” Sirius said as he finished administering the potions.

“Nix, are you okay?” Harry asked as he pulled the portkey out from under his shirt.

‘Yes Harry, but the men who did this are not. Let us get them to help and then I will tell you what I found.’

“Hold on,” Harry said as he made sure both Anthony and Cedric were touching the key as well as everyone else and then called out, ‘Sanctuary.’

They landed in a heap in Slipknots office, causing the goblin to jump up in surprise, and move into action. He quickly took in the situation and called for Mia, the healer Harry prefered, and Ragnock.

“What has happened?” he asked when he finished called for the appropriate people.

“We’re not sure,” Harry said as he held onto Cedric’s hand, “we got on the train, and Sirius asked where Cedric was, and I had no idea, so I asked Nix to find him. She came back with them like this, though she did say the men that did this are dead,” and that was the only thing besides Cedric’s condition that kept him from leaving. There was no-one to hunt down, thanks to Nix.

It wasn’t long before the boys were fixed up and coherent, and both asked for their parents to be present.

“They are already here, we called them as soon as Harry remembered,” Sirius said, and Slipknot opened the door to let them in.

“Cedric,” Primrose breathed out as she ran to his side, “what happened?”

“Anthony and I were walking to the carriages. We missed the feast because some of our stuff was missing and we were trying to hunt it down. By the time we found it, we had to hurry or we would miss the carriage to the train. We were running down the corridor and the next thing we knew we were being woken up tight to chairs,” Cedric started, causing Primrose to suck in a harsh breath.

As Cedric comforted his mother, Anthony continued, “we never saw their faces, they were wearing Death Eater masks, but they kept asking Cedric what happened in the graveyard, they cast the Cruciatus Curse on him and cutting curses, and when that didn’t work they turned to me, trying to get Cedric to talk.”

“The castle would have told me if anything like that was happening or if you were being tortured or removed from the castle,” Harry said. Confused.

“You would have been outside the wards by then. It seems like someone timed this very well. There had to be students who either, took the mark or were doing it on their parent’s orders, in the school,” Sirius said.

“We are implementing that Ward as soon as possible,” Harry muttered.

‘You’re Cedric was very brave, Harry,’ Nix said, the Death Eaters that attacked where Alecto and Amycus Carrow, they are dead now. I am sure they will be found soon enough by the remaining scum. Well, they will if I don’t get to them first,’ she finished with a little growl.

“Nix said it was Alecto and Amycus Carrow, I thought they were in Azkaban?” Harry asked.

“They are, or at least they should be,” Sirius said, “I’m going to call Amelia and ask her what’s going on.”

“Let her know that they are dead now,” Harry said, “Nix took care of them when she rescued Cedric and Anthony.”

Primrose stood, and before anyone had a chance to say anything, she dropped to her knees and hugged Nix around the neck, “thank you so much, for saving my boy again,” she whispered into the giant cat’s ear and then moved back over to her boy as if nothing had happened.”

“She is so awesome,” Harry said, patting Nix, who nodded in agreement.

‘It takes someone courageous to hug me without warning or permission,’ Nix agreed, “she will make an excellent mother-in-law,’ Nix finished with a chuckled causing Harry to hit her on the rump. She growled playfully at him and butted her head against his stomach causing him to lose balance, laughing in his head as he fell to the floor with.

Mia had left after treating the boys, saying she had to check on something, and chose that moment to come running back into the room, “we have finished the potion,” she said excitedly, “I will give it to the boys, a small dose, to show you the effects.”

“What potion?” Harry asked.

“The one you asked for us to work on for Heir Longbottom’s parents,” Mia said, “it was completed yesterday, and the final testing was done three hours ago.

She gave Cedric a dose, and his trembling stopped immediately, and she ran a scan to check his nervous system, “completely repaired,” she said showing the results to his parents. She then gave a small dose to Anthony with the same results.

“When?” Neville breathed out, barely able to talk around the lump in his throat. To get his parents back, that is all he has ever wanted. He could not believe, “GRAN,” he shouted, and then seemed to collapse.

“What’s going on?” Sirius asked as he came back into the room, with Amelia in tow, grim looks on their faces.

“They finished the cure potions, for Neville’s parents,” Harry said smiling.

“Wow, you have no idea how much that will change things in future conflicts. To be able to cure the thing people feared, that prevented them from fighting in the first place,” Amelia said in awe.

“Neville,” Harry said, leaning over his friend who had taken a seat on the floor, “are you going to be okay?”

“Okay? Of course, I’m going to be okay, what kind of question is that,” Neville babbled, “thank you, Harry, I don’t know how I will ever be able to repay you for this, I…”

“Its okay Nev, it wasn’t me who did it, it was the goblins, so you should thank them,” Harry said.

“Oh don’t worry I will be, I just have to find the right thing.”

“I have some basilisk meat left, I was keeping as a bribe for the goblins, you know how much they love that, I will give you some to gift them,” Harry said with a smile.

“You really are the best brother a boy could choose,” Neville said.

“Right back at you,” Harry said. “Now, so much is happening it’s hard to keep track of, so let’s try and pay attention and see what’s going on when,” Harry added, “and do try not to faint.”

“Git!”

It turns out there was so much more to get through.

Cedric and Anthony were told they had to have some mind healing after their ordeal, which they did reluctantly. They had recovered well from the incident, which was made easier with the knowledge that the two Death Eaters were dead.

One of the best moments was the day after the incident as Cedric was calling it, he asked Harry to be his boyfriend. It was made even better because everyone was too upset or nervous to tease him, though he was sure it would come after everything had been settled.

Amelia told them that there had been a breakout in Azkaban, it hadn’t made the papers yet, and they were not sure who was behind it since they had a dead Dark Lord so it couldn’t have been him.

They had to get permission for the potion to be used before they could use it on Frank and Alice Longbottom, and the Ministry were being absolute dicks about it, so Sirius had to take it to the ICW who lambasted the Ministry and approved the potion, for use worldwide.

Harry was furious, as it had cause Gran and Neville days of worry and anxiety, just so the British Ministry could get one over on Harry Potter, or more accurately Fudge and his little toady. Harry had declined all meetings with the man and politely told him to go fuck himself, he guessed the man didn’t take to kindly to that, and this was the fallout.

Augusta had tried to remove them from St Mungos just to cut out the need for Ministry approval, but the paperwork somehow got lost, so after the ruling with the ICW she had yanked them out of St Mungos anyway and here they were three days later, holding their breaths while the potion was administered.

It had taken exactly six hours and forty-seven minutes for Frank to wake up, and an extra twenty minutes for Alice to follow

Chapter 11

Harry and Neville went to meet Luna, Hermione, Cedric, the Twins and Anthony at the Leaky Cauldron, so they could do some shopping, Sirius and Aunt Minnie trailing behind. The summer holidays had gone so quickly, and both boys were thrilled with the events so far.

Alice and Frank Longbottom had been treated in the Time Dilation Chamber and were doing really well, there were a few side effects, they had the occasional tremor, and sometimes Alice would forget where she was, but Mia, the goblin healer, was sure that in time these side effects would cease. Besides Neville thought his dad carried off the cane he was using much better than Malfoy ever had.

Death Eaters were dropping like flies, and no one could figure out how it was happening. It seems they were not safe anywhere. Even the best Wards couldn’t stop whatever plague as responsible.

Alice had spent a whole day just asking questions about their lives, and Harry and Neville had to be careful not to upset her, so they decided to brush over their early lives until she was much stronger.

She had been delighted by Neville and Luna and surprised by Harry and Cedric until she saw them together.

Harry had asked why, and Alice had replied, “the age difference Harry, I was concerned he would be too aggressive, but he his a lovely boy, very polite, very Hufflepuff, I approve.”

Both boys were only too aware they had been kicked out of the house so that a secret party could be planned, but since it was Alice planning it, both boys acted ignorantly and went off to go school shopping, it was still a few days till Neville’s birthday, and Harry’s followed after. They weren’t sure which day they would choose, but Harry had let it slip to Sirius that they should do it on Nevilles since they hadn’t been able to throw one for him before.

Harry had been so preoccupied with Neville and the Longbottoms and trying not to ignore Cedric, that he had entirely dropped the ball on school planning. At least he still had all of August to get it together. He had to wait anyway till his birthday.

“What classes would you like to see?” Harry asked Cedric as they walked down the Alley, ignoring the looks they were getting for holding hands.

“I wish they would bring back the Mastery classes, I would love to get my Charms and Runes Masteries and maybe even Arithmancy,” Cedric said.

“Did they use to hold those?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’m not sure when they were stopped, but it was a shame. I will have to join the Ministry since they don’t have them anymore and you need them for Curse Breaking, Charms creation and so on. It’s why it’s a dying art, you can go abroad and get a Mastery, but not many people can afford to do that.”

“How did Bill Weasley afford it?” Harry asked curiously.

“The goblins saw his potential and paid for it, he would have paid it back when he started working for them, I’m pretty sure.”

“Interesting, I will bring it up with Sirius, and see what we can do. Hopefully by the time you graduate we have something in place,” Harry said, and couldn’t help but return the bright smile Cedric sent him.

“Dating you does have its advantages,” Cedric teased, causing Harry to laugh.

“Yes, I’m sure that makes up for the lack of privacy,” Harry said but shivered. “What is that?” he asked as he felt another shiver go down his spine.

It all happened so fast, the voices in his head that didn’t make any sense, the chill going down his spine, and then there they were, and Harry had trouble keeping conscious.

“Dementors,” Cedric hiss as he pushed a shaking Harry behind him. Harry saw bright lights that shimmered and took shape, one looked like a Grimm, the other a cat, running forward before he lost consciousness.

“Harry, Harry come on, wake up Harry,” he heard and felt someone shaking him.

“What happened?” he asked as he tried to sit up but he felt weak.

“Here, eat this, it will make you feel better,” Remus said and put a piece of chocolate in his mouth, which Harry ate obediently.

“What was that?” He asked again, as he sat up, his strength coming back to him, rather quickly. The more chocolate he ate, the better he felt.

“Dementors,” Cedric said, and that’s when he realised Cedric was holding his hand, his face white with worry. Neville was sitting on the couch, and Harry realised he had been holding Harry’s feet in his lap. He looked just as worried and upset.

“Remember Sirius telling you about them. They guard the prison?” Neville asked.

“Right,” Harry said, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the last little bit of confusion, “where is Sirius?”

“After he made sure you were alright and had Remus take care of you, he went to the Ministry with Aunt Minnie,” Neville said, “he was furious, Harry.”

Harry sat up straight, his eyes watered as he remembered, “I heard my parents,” he whispered, “my dad telling my mum to run, that he was there. My mum, telling me she loved me, that my dad loved me, then her telling Voldemort to kill her, not my Harry, not my Harry, she kept repeating.” A lone tear made it’s way down his cheek, as Harry remembered what the voices he heard were. “He killed her because she wouldn’t stand aside. He told her she didn’t have to die that he made a promise to…” Harry cut himself off, and got up, pacing angrily back and forth, “Snape, Severus Snape asked that monster to spare my mother,” Harry finished, his magic lashing out, causing Hedwig to transform and brush up against him in agitation.

‘Can I kill him now?” She asked, and Harry could feel her desire to end the life of the person that caused his pain.

“Yes,” Harry hissed before he even thought about it, and Nix transformed back into Hedwig and took off before he could change his mind.

“Snape’s dead right?” Neville asked, and Harry was a little surprised to see the amusement shining in his brother’s eyes.

“Yes, Nix has been after permission to end him for a while now.”

“About time,” Neville said, “pity it will be so quick.”

“Neville!” Alice said from the chair next to the fire. Harry hadn’t noticed she was there, Frank was not, but Gran was there too, she was nodding along with Neville.

“You don’t know what he had done, mum,” Neville said and then explained to her what the greasy bastard had done. Alice was shaking so hard in her anger, Harry and Neville were afraid she would break something.

“Can you talk to Hedwig or Nix, now?”

“Hedwig when in bird form, Nix when in cat form and yes,” Harry answered.

“Tell her to make it hurt,” Alice said and then turned to Gran, “I could use a cup of tea,” she said with a sweet smile.

“Done,” Harry said.

“Thank you, Harry,” Alice said and smiled, “she was my very best friend as you know. I never had the chance to mourn her.”

“I know, I remember the stories you told me, Aunt Alice,” Harry said, smiling sadly at her. She was a fount of information about his parents, especially his mum.

Nix returned an hour later, and you could feel the smugness coming off of her. ‘They will never find the body,’ she said.

“Where is it?” Harry asked.

‘I flew his body over a volcano and accidently dropped him in,’ Nix said with a chuckle. ‘He was greasy, it made him slippery,’ she added still laughing.

“Apparently she accidently dropped Snape into a volcano, she said he was so greasy she lost her grip, and he slipped,” Harry said, trying not to laugh at the smugness of his familiar.

“What a shame,” Sirius said. He was sitting on the couch drinking scotch and sulking. He hadn’t got anywhere at the Ministry, and Minerva had stopped him from hexing Fudge. Amelia was going to dig and see what she could find out.

Harry was still anxious at bedtime, so Nix curled up beside him, and Harry held onto her as he slept. Harry started to have a nightmare, green lights racing towards him, but Nix soothed him her body glowing in the night as she swept him into a dreamless sleep. He had never been so grateful for Hedwig finding him as he was tonight.

The joint birthday party did a lot to help Harry from his post Dementors funk, and despite himself, he had a lot of fun. He enjoyed Neville’s excitement at having his parents, not only with him but throwing him a party.

That had thrown the party on Neville’s birthday, so the next day saw Harry and Sirius, with Neville along for moral support, head to Gringotts for his Lordship. He was excited to be able to take the cuffs off of Sirius.

“Slipknot, Ragnock,” Harry greeted as they were seated in Slipknots office.

“Heir Potter, though it will be the last time we address you as such,” Slipknot said with a smile.

“Finally,” Harry said, “it will be nice to be in total control, though Sirius is an excellent Regent and I would like to keep him in that role so I can still concentrate on other things. It will be nice to untie his hands so he can make the changes we want most.”

“Of course, he can be your Regent for as long as you like, he can also continue in your Wizegamot seats if that is your preference.”

“Yes, it really is,” Harry answered relieved.

“Before we begin we need to redo your blood test,” Ragnock said.

“Why? We already know my titles,” Harry asked confused.

“It has been four years since your test, new lines could have become available,” he answered, but Harry could see something underneath the words spoke. He wondered what had happened, he could think of nothing except for, “no,” Harry said, “I will absolutely not take on the Slytherin line,” Harry stated arms crossed over his chest.

“The conquest clause?” Sirius asked looking at the goblin so he wouldn’t see Harry’s pout and laugh.

“Correct, it would be nice to elevate Slytherin back to its former status. Gaunt disgraced that line, but what the did not know what that they were not given access to the main Slytherin vault, and the Lordship title was hidden from them, as per the Slytherin charter. Only when one had proven themselves worthy will the magics awake and renew the Lordship.”

“I don’t want anything associated with Tom Riddle,” Harry stated, annoyed.

“Tom Riddle has no association with Slytherin. Though he called himself the Heir, he was not. Since he was a part of the Gaunt family, and they had been banished from the line, his only claim was to Gaunt. Even the Riddle line was lost to him, due to his never being acknowledged by the family line.”

“Then there is no way to claim the title due to conquest then since he is not an acknowledged Slytherin,” Harry stated satisfied.

“That would be true, except for the clause Salazar made. We do not know why he made it, but it is there none the less. If there are no other Heirs, and someone worthy defeats the banished line, they can, if they so choose, claim the title and revitalise the line.”

“Harry,” Neville said calmly, as he watched the emotions flicker of his brothers face, “I know you haven’t gotten to Salazar Slytherin’s journal yet, but I have. He was a good man, a good wizard. You know Godric was very fond of him, so if there is a way for you to honour the man,” Neville shrugged. “After all, he knew enough to include the clause in his Last will and made the clause for banishment for the darker leanings of his family. Salazar was a grey wizard, much like yourself.”

“Really?” Harry asked astonished.

“Yes, he writes about his disappointment in his son, and how he wished for a worthy Heir. It is quite fascinating. History tells us that Slytherin was banished from the castle for his hatred of muggles and muggleborns but that was not the case, it was Salazar himself that banish his son, for that reason. Salazar married a muggleborn himself later in life, but they were not lucky enough to have children together.”

“I really would love to read that journal,” Sirius said with a surprised smile, “it sounds positively fascinating. We should think about publishing some exerts that are not personal.”

“Maybe,” Harry said, thinking hard until he finally sighed. “Fine, I will see if I qualify.”

“That’s the spirit, besides think of it this way, Slytherin was known to have three votes on the Wizegamot before the title went dormant. Imagine what Sirius could do with those,” Neville said patting Harry on the back.

“You’re still an arsehole. You know that right?” Harry said with a frown.

“And you’re still a git, but I love you anyway,” Neville said, causing Harry to smile in spite of himself.

“What is that?” Hermione asked grabbing Harry’s hand. She had been waiting anxiously for Harry to get back from the bank. Her parents had deiced to go to France for a holiday and Hermione had been given permission to stay with Harry and Sirius. She usually spent the last few weeks in the Wizarding World, so she was excited to spend a whole month.

“Blame Neville,” Harry said as he pulled his hand free, “and the goblins,” he added before slumping down in his favourite chair.

“He got the Slytherin title, and a few other little things left to him from a few witches and wizards that past away without an Heir.”

“Really,” Hermione asked fascinated.

“Yep, Slytherin through conquest and the other stuff was just some books, some money and a few knickknacks.”

“Like I need any more of that stuff,” Harry muttered.

“You could always start a charity fund for the school, to help wizards and witches that can’t afford to attend,” Hermione said.

“We already have one of those, though it’s taken Sirius a while to get it back into shape after the Headmasters misuse of it.”

“Where is Sirius?” she asked.

“He’s gone to sort out Hogwarts now his hands are untied. You know to fire the Headmaster and some teachers, and get some new stuff reinstated. He wouldn’t let me watch, cause they don’t want me near the old man, but he promised me I could view the memory,” Harry said with a small smile.

“What new stuff?” Hermione asked, sitting up and moving to the edge of her seat in her excitement.

“Just something Cedric asked me about. We are going to reinstate the Mastery classes, for those that qualify and are interested after they pass their NEWTS. So Sirius has to find Masters for each class that we are going to offer so he can get it started, before the year starts, hopefully.”

“That is so exciting,” Hermione squealed, “I can’t wait, oh what will I do, some much I want to do,” Neville moved and put his hand over her mouth.

“Calm down, you have a few years to worry about that yet, and you can do whichever Masteries you qualify to do. You don’t get one choice and have to stop, you know,” he said laughing at the expression on her face.

“I’m going to call Ced and let him know he gets to worry about what Masteries to take after his NEWTS,” Harry said with a smile and left the room, followed by Neville’s chuckles.

“Harry,” Sirius called as she entered the sitting room where the kids had gathered.

“What?” Harry answered.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not that I know of,” Harry answered confused.

“So you have no idea how Dumbledore ended up dead?” Sirius asked sceptically.

“No,” Harry answered, and called out to Hedwig. She flew in through the window a mouse in her mouth.

‘Harry?”

“Did you kill Dumbledore,” he asked and watched as Hedwig gently placed her kill down and stared at him. If owls could show shock, he was pretty sure this is what it would look like.

She transformed in the blink of an eye, and growled, loudly, ‘how did this happen?” she grumbled.

“What happened, dad?” Harry asked.

“We found him slumped over his desk. It looks like he’s been dead for a couple of days,” Sirius answered.

“Since Snape died?” Harry asked.

‘Were they tied?” Nix asked, now amused, since she may be able to take credit.

“I don’t know, how would you find out?” Harry asked, before telling the others what Nix had said.

“You mean like his own personal Horcrux?” Sirius asked horrified.

“Of course not,” Harry said repeating Nix’ words, “more like a life spell, it would mean that the Headmaster was using Snape to prolong his life, like, a cypher.”

“A what now?” Sirius asked.

“He could of, and it sounds like he did, had a cypher spell on Snape, using Severus’ life force and magics to sustain himself. If it were cut without any preparation, then the one who cases the spell would die in the backlash of the others death. Nix has not heard of that spell being used since the side effects were discovered. She actually thought that spell was lost to time.”

“Huh,” Sirius said and then sat with a huff, “there goes any revenge we wanted.”

“Just write a tell-all, I’m sure Skeeter would love the chance to dig into the old man’s life,” Neville said.

“There’s a thought, Nev, you’re not as dumb as you look,” Harry said laughing at the outraged look on his brothers face.

“Git!”

“Arsehole.”

Epilogue

“Hurry up, dad,” James Sirius called from the floo room, his feet tapping out an impatient rhythm.

“Hold on your brother lost his tie again,” Cedric called as Harry tried to wrangle their three-year-old daughter.

“Why can’t grandpa take me, and we can meet you at the station,” James grumbled as Harry came into the room with Lily Primrose still whining.

“I wanna go, daddy,” she whined as Harry tried to comfort her.

“You are coming to Lilybug, you just can’t take classes yet,” Harry said, for what seemed like the thousandth time. “Nix,” he called. When his familiar arrived, he plopped Lily onto her back and turned to James.

“Relax, we have plenty of time. You know your brother is nervous cause it’s his first year, you were the same when you started. The train will still be there when we get to the station, but if you keep up your grumbling, I will take you straight to Hogwarts.”

“Fine,” he muttered, still tapping his foot impatiently.

“I don’t want to go into Gryffindor with Jamie, I want to be a Hufflepuff like you, dad,” Neville Amos said with a sigh.

“Well,” Harry said as Cedric and Neville entered the Floo room, “I’m sure Terrance will put you where ever you want to go,” he said with pursed lips, “though there is nothing wrong with Gryffindor.”

“Sure there is, daddy, Jamies there,” Nev said petulantly.

“Okay then,” Cedric said and leaned over to kiss the pout from his husband’s lips, much to the disgust of his sons, “let’s get going.”

“Wait for me,” Sirius said as he ran into the room, out of breath.

“When did you get here?” Harry asked surprised.

Twenty minutes ago, I was helping Neville find his tie,” Sirius said, and help up the missing item with a smile.

“Thanks, Grandpa,” Nev said, smiling.

“Come on then. We need to meet you Uncle Nev at the station. I’m sure Harrison and Gussy are waiting.”

“Jamie just wants to meet up with Holly,” Nev said with a smile.

“I should never have named you after your Godfather, he’s a bad influence on you,” Harry said, with a smile, at his some making kissy faces at his brother.

“Is Grandpa still riding with us on the train?” Jamie asked.

“Sure am,” Sirius answered, with a smile.

“I wanna ride on the train with Grandpa,” Lily said.

“You know you can’t ride the train till you start at Hogwarts, besides Nana Min is waiting to see you,” Cedric said, taking his little girl off of Nix and swinging her up into his arms. Nix shook out her fur and grumbled.

‘She had sticky fingers, Harry,’ Nix said unhappily. She had already lived through two pairs of sticky fingers. She had thought she had trained Harry better by now.

“Sorry Nix,” Harry said and cleaned her up, “you going to ride the train with the boys?” he asked.

“Of course she is,” Jamie said, “Nix always rides with us,” he added with a slight pout. He loved having Nix with him, not only did it keep them from being bullied, she always was a big draw for the girls. Since they got introduced to the Snow Reapers in their first year, and never saw them again. Unless on the very rare occasion one bonded with one of them. So far it had only happened once, to one of the twins, twins.

Harry was just annoyed that, since Nix, that even though the bonding time was the same, the Snow Reaper could still be in cat form, before the bond, because they were visible now.

“Jamie,” Sirius said with a smirk, “I know that look, your Grandpa James had that same look when he was thinking about girls, usually Grandma Lily.”

‘Well, he did use me quite effectively to gain his current girlfriend,’ Nix said sound proud. What she didn’t say was she had chased off quite a few girls that she found unacceptable for him.

“Well it is how your dad got me,” Cedric said with a chuckle, ducking Harry’s hand.

They finally made it to the train station, and as usual, people still stared. Harry was still a celebrity, but so was his husband. It was nowhere near as bad at it use to be, but it was still annoying to the kids.

“Neville, Luna,” Harry called and moved his family over to meet up with them, “Hermione not here yet?”

“You are joking right?” Nev said with a laugh, “Anthony and Hermione already have their two on the train, and she was muttering about you always be late as she left. She has her fourth Mastery exam today remember?”

“How could I forget, I bet she has driven Anthony crazy, not to mention, Daniel and Stella.”

“She still blames Anthony for the time she had to take off during her two pregnancies, so she was not happy at all to find out she’s pregnant again,” Luna said while running her hands through Gussy’s hair, much to the eleven-year-olds annoyance. Gussy took more after Neville than Luna.

“She’s what? She never said,” Harry asked surprised.

“Oh, I wasn’t supposed to say,” Luna said, in her dreamy voice, but Harry saw the swift uptick of her lip at the side of her mouth, and he grinned back at her.

“Right.”

“Alright kids, on the train,” Sirius said and waited as they all kissed and hugged their parent’s goodbye, and boarded the train, Nix prowling between them.

“School time,” Harry said, “are you coming Luna?”

“Yes, I want to visit the Forest and see how the new animals and settling in. I have so much fun building habitats, I was so glad you let me build a sanctuary in there,” she finished with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said. “Griffin,” he called, and the phoenix flamed in hovering above them, causing a bigger spectacle that their presence alone was causing. “Grab hold if you want a lift to Hogwarts,” he added as the train pulled away. He could see the kids looking out the window, mostly in awe, except for his and Nevilles bunch, they look disappointed. They loved travelling by phoenix.

Harry and his group flashed away with smug smiles, waving at the kids, as the train past.

“I never get tired of that,” Harry said with a little laugh as they landed in the Headmistress office. It would be his office soon since Aunt Min had insisted she retire after this year. He had tried to argue, but she had wanted to spend more time with her grandchildren and teach a few Mastery classes, which she didn’t have to time for while she wasHeadmistress. She wasn’t getting any younger, she would complain often enough.

He moved over to greet his Aunt Min and barely got a kiss on the cheek before she snatched Lily and started to move out of the office, “how’s my little Lilybug,” she said as she pulled a chocolate frog out of her pocket and past it to the young girl.

“Thank you, Grandma,” Lily said ripping into the packaging impatiently to get to the chocolate.

“Aunt Min, it’s too early for chocolate,” Cedric said as they quickly followed her down the stairs heading towards the Great Hall.

“Hush, I’m allowed to spoil my grandchildren, it’s a grandparent right after all.”

“Can’t argue with that, love,” Harry said, grabbing his husbands hand and walking down the corridor.

“Oh, Harry, that reminds me,” Aunt Min said, as she slowed for them to catch up. She was very spry for her age, Harry thought. “I was hoping you would teach the History of Hogwarts class this year?”

Every year since the downfall of Dumbledore, they had introduced a History of Hogwarts class. It was just one class held at the beginning of the year for all first years so they could be told the true origins of the school. It was a class Sirius taught.

“Why?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Well, I was hoping you would finally tell us where the secret chambers of all the Founders are. We suspect the Chamber of Secrets is Salazar’s, but you have never confirmed it,” she said exasperatedly. They were forever trying to get the locations out of him, and he was forever telling them no, it was secret, and only those that had found them would be told if they were right. And also spelt to secrecy.

“The Chamber is not, and was never Salazar’s secret chamber, that was created by his son, you know this already, stop trying to get me to tell you through sheer annoyance it won’t work,” Harry said with a smug smile.

“I know where they are,” Neville said, “but I can’t tell you,” he added with a cheeky grin.

“I don’t even know where they are,” Cedric said with a sour look at his husband and brother-in-law. Neville gave him a smug look while Harry carried on as if he hadn’t heard his husband.

“Besides we don’t want to spoil the competition, if we told everyone, there would be no need for all the exploring. You know how much fun that is, you can’t take that away from the kids, just to ease your curiosity.”

“Mean,” she hissed at him, “it’s almost as bad as the time you kept your animagus form from me. Two years,” she mutter, “two years until you told me you were a bloody dragon.”

“Well, to be fair, only Neville knew, and I told you before Sirius,” Harry said, not in the least bit ashamed for his actions. Messing with his Aunt Min was one of his great pleasure in life, it made up for all the detentions she made him live through.

Though Minvera would disagree with his thoughts.

“Neville is just as bad. He only told me he was a bear the day before you told me what you were,” Aunt Min said exasperated with her boys. It was her fault. She was too soft with them over the year, she thought.

They entered the great hall to find Hermione sitting at the table set aside for Mastery students, reading through her books and making notes, her hair as frizzy as they had ever seen it.

“You really need to calm down, Hermione,” Harry said hiding behind Cedric for safety.

She just huffed at him without looking up and kept going.

“How does Anthony put up with that?” Harry whispered into Cedric’s ear.

“With great difficulty, I imagine,” Cedric replied with a smile. “We can’t all have easy going partners,” he added with a thick layer of sarcasm, causing Harry to poke him in the ribs.

“Which one is she taking today?” Minerva asked.

“Ancient Runes, I think. She already has her Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy, so yes Runes was next,” Neville said with an exasperated sigh. She would never change, he thought.

“Well she really needs to calm down, we only have seven hours till the children arrive,” Cedric said with a chuckle.

“Harry, come and see the new baby dragon’s,” Luna said and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

“She finally had her babies?” Harry asked as they left the castle. He remembered the frantic call he had gotten from Luna. She had found an injured female dragon, her mate standing guard over her. Harry had talked to the pair and offered sanctuary, especially when he discovered the female was pregnant. So with strict instructions not to harm the children, the pair were moved into Sanctuary, as Luna had named the spot she had carved out for them. What Harry hadn’t known at the time was that Sanctuary was on the Gryffindor lands, so the only children he had to worry about were his and his families. Luckily for him, both James and Neville could speak Parseltongue. Lily’s family gifts were still manifesting.

Luna and Harry spend many hours in Sanctuary, with Luna introducing Harry to the animals he hadn’t seen yet. Luna was always rescuing new ones, and always had her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book close at hand. Harry spent way more time than necessary with the baby dragons. He was so excited to have them. He even asked the mother if they could be used in a few Care of Magical Creature classes.

“If we had baby dragons when I was at school, that class would have been top of my choice list,” Harry had said enthusiastically.

By the time they arrived back into the Great Hall, it was already getting dark outside. “I didn’t realise we had been gone so long,” Harry murmured as he walked in with Luna on his arm.

“Time seems to stop when Magical Creatures are involved, Harry,” she answered with a serene smile.

“Finally Harry, the kids will be here soon,” Cedric said from the teacher’s table.

“I don’t have to be here you know, I only come when one of the kids are being sorted,” Harry said with a smile but joined Cedric at the table, Lily in her high chair between them.

Aunt Minnie cleared her throat and looked at him pointedly, “oh right, so I have to be here this year, to learn the ropes,” he said disgruntled, “you realised I already know how to run the school, I’ve been doing it for years.”

“Not dealing with the teacher and student complains and taking the necessary disciplinary actions,” she said with a frown.

“I helped write the guidelines rules, Aunt Min,” Harry said, rolling his eyes at her, “I think you just want me here so you can try and badger the whereabouts of the hidden chambers from me.”

Minerva just grunted at him and turned her attention to the room as the students ambled there way in.

Harry had Sirius do away with the first year boats, as soon as he took his Lordship, and they had experimented with many different ways to bring the first years up to the castle. They had tried brooms, which was Harry’s idea, back when he was fifteen. He still wondered what was going through his head with that one — carriages with the other kids, Thestrals, which cause quite a few nightmares for different reasons, ones for the kids who could see them, and another for the kids who couldn’t and were just plain terrified.

In the end, it was Nix that came up with the idea. He suggested that the Snow Reapers come out in force and the first years could pick one to ride. It meant if the kids were brave enough they could fly over the castle for an aerial view, or they could ride them on the ground and go at whatever pace was comfortable for them — that way no child was held back by the fear of another.

Everybody loved the Snow Reapers due to Nix’s visibility in the magical world and Orion and Charles’ Maurader. And wasn’t Sirius just ecstatic that not only did the twins carry his and James middle names, which had prevented Harry calling Neville, Orion like he planned, but they had named the Snow Reaper after the whole lot of them? That just made his year. Maurader indeed.

The excited squeals could be heard from outside the castles as the Snow Reapers did their job, causing giggles to erupt in the hall. That happened every time as the other students remembered their arrivals. And finally, the children were led in, and Harry could see, even though the flush of excitement on his son’s face, Neville was very nervous.

Harry and Cedric, Neville and Luna were the only couples having children sorted tonight, so they were both on the edge of their seat. Gussy was holding tightly to Neville’s hand, as the two waiting in line for their names to be called.

“Longbottom, Augusta,” Filius Flitwick called, and both Harry and Neville lend forward, waiting. They both knew Gussy wanted Hufflepuff. She had been fascinated with the woman since reading the journals.

“Hufflepuff,” Terrance called out after a little debate, and both men were sure she had argued until she got her way. She jumped off the chair, put Terrance on the stool and waved at Nev, before waving at her dad and Harry and strutting to the Hufflepuff table.

Hufflepuff was the up there with Gryffindor as the most sort after house nowadays. No more did people think duffer when Hufflepuff was mentioned. There were just as mighty, just as brave, just as smart, as every other house. The days of a dregs house were long gone.

When it was Neville’s turned, and Flickwich had called his name, he took the seat and Terrance didn’t even bother with pretence, especially since when Neville got to the seat, he had picked up the hat said, “I want Hufflepuff,” and place the hat on his head in determination.

“Hufflepuff,” Terrance shouted out, but you could hear the found annoyance in his voice. Jamie walked to the Hufflepuff table, after waving at his dads and as he passed the Gryffindor table, poked his tongue out at his brother, who laughed in response.

“Well, this is going to be an interesting year,” Cedric said, “we are one all now, I guess Lily will break the tie.”

“Unless she goes into Ravenclaw or Slytherin,” Harry said with a laugh, and then put his hand over his belly, “if that happens we will just have to wait and see where this one ends up.”

“Really?” Cedric asked, and smiled at Harry’s nod. “What a place to pick to tell me,” he said as he squeezed his husband’s hand behind his daughter’s chair.

“Well, I never was one for doing things normally,” Harry said with a smirk.

Later that night, after all the kids were tucked away in the Common rooms or beds, and only the patrolling teachers and Prefects were about, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom took a walk around the lake.

“Can you believe we have come this far?” Neville asked as he threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“No, I never thought I would have a life like this one. Sirius said it was a miracle I didn’t end up a Dark Lord myself,” Harry said with a chuckle, “and I can’t say he was wrong. If it hadn’t been for you, Nev, our friendship, our brotherhood, your inherent goodness.”

“Well, there was a while there I would have followed you anywhere before you pushed me to get a backbone,” Neville said with a laugh, though it was very accurate, in the beginning, and probably even now. He was pretty sure he would go dark, for Harry.

“Lucky you got that backbone,” Harry answered with a laugh of his own.

“I think it’s even luckier you got Cedric,” Neville said waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

“There was a moment there, when you were all girl crazy, that I thought I may not ever have that. That may be my childhood affected me more than I thought and I couldn’t love like that. I mean I know I could love, you taught me that. You made it possible for me to open up more, to think of Sirius as a dad. But loving another romantically, I got there because of you Nev. I don’t think I would have this life if we hadn’t met in the beginning there and had all that time together in the Time Chamber.”

“You would have figured it out, and besides, without you, I would still be a dud, probably using dad’s wand, and being downtrodden by Uncle Algie. My parents would still be in St Mungos, so I think I may have got the better deal, with you becoming my brother,” Neville said pulling him into a sideways hug.

“Either way, we got through it and look at us now,” Harry said with a laugh, and then added, “and because of that potion you developed I have three great kids,” he stopped walking and turned to look at Nevill, “and another on the way,” he finished and watched as Neville’s smile bloomed across his face.

“That’s what has Ced walking around like he’s on cloud nine right?”

“Yep, I still have to tell dad he is going to be a Grandpa again,” Harry said with a laugh. Sirius never did have any children. He spent his whole life focusing on making sure Harry had the best life he could. Though Harry had never met a bigger man-whore, Sirius Black was renowned for his love em and leave em attitude, and he didn’t discriminate. Man or woman.

Harry’s biggest hope was that one day his old man would find that one person who would make him settle down.

“I bet Luna already knows,” Neville said bring Harry out of his thoughts.

“She was eyeing my stomach, and she did give me that look at the station when she told about Hermione,” Harry facepalmed, “of course she knows,” he said exasperatedly. Why would he ever think anything could be kept from her. \

Neville laughed beside him, “my wife is one of a kind,” he said.

“That she is,” Harry replied.

“Well, here’s to a happy ever after,” Neville said, throwing his arm back over Harry’s shoulder and continuing their walk.

They had been doing this since Neville started teaching Herbology, and it had become their tradition. Harry could see them as old men, walking sticks in hand still walking around the lake, first day of school, with their great great great grandchildren attending, and he smiled at the thought

He had come so far, and he couldn’t be happier with how his life had finally turned out, and he genuinely believe it was all thanks to his friendship with Neville Longbottom and the love of the family he built.

Harry never did go back to curse the Dursley’s, but what he didn’t know was that over the years many of his family had gone and found them, and taught them why it was a terrible idea to have treated Harry they way the did.

What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him!

The End!


End file.
